Slave For You
by Sadistic-X-Masochistic
Summary: Itachi is Gaara's slave until Kisame kidnaps him and uses him to satisfy his own needs. Gaara never liked his slave, but something makes him want to risk everything to get him back KisaIta LeeGaa yaoi lemon, rape, alcohol abuse and strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Slave**

The afternoon sun gleamed mercilessly down on Suna, the hottest village in Japan from it's tranquil home in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. How much hotter could this damn summer get? Gaara of the Sand growled and closed his dark blue curtains. He hated the sun. It was too bright and hot. Not a good combination with a boy who bared Shukaku, the one-tailed beast of the sand. His bedroom door opened and in walked his slave, Itachi Uchiha who was carrying a glass of vodka.

"About fucking time you got here. I could've died you know!" He said, taking the glass.

"I'm sorry Master. It will not happen again."  
"For your sake I hope you're fucking right."

Itachi said nothing but he stared at the floor. He felt something cold being poured on him and jumped up as ice slipped down the back of his red T-shirt.

"I said no ice! Are you trying to fucking kill me?" Gaara had tipped the vodka on the raven's head in an act of annoyance.

"N-no Master!" Itachi took the glass back.

"Good. Now I'm going out in a minute with Daichi. When I get back, I expect this place to be spotless. If it isn't, I will lock you in the basement for three days with no food and no water."  
"I won't let you down Master!"

"Good. Now get fucking on with it."

"Hai!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi stood back and admired his hard work. He had just finished cleaning Gaara's room and it was so messy it had taken the whole night for him to do it. Midnight and Gaara still wasn't back yet. He stared out of the window and into the blackness of the night sky. Oh, how he wished to be free, to be permanently away from this terrible place of torture, how he wished to be loved. His tortured grey eyes closed in longing. Suddenly, the peace was interrupted as the door crashed open and Gaara stumbled in. Itachi helped him to his bed, knowing immediately that something was very wrong with him."Master, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Who the fuck are you?" he slurred, obviously drunk. His aqua orbs showed no recognition whatsoever.

"I am Itachi Uchiha! Your slave!"

"Do me a favour and get the hell out of my house, you sick perv!"

"What?" Was his master setting him free?

"I said get out! I never want to see you dragging that lazy ass around this place ever again!"

"B-but-!"

"Out! Or I'll kill you!"

Itachi found his senses and stood. "Arigato for everything Master!" he ran out of the dreaded room, heart racing with happiness. He was free! Now he could live the life of a normal eighteen year-old. He ran out of the house and collapsed on the grass a few streets away. He lay there, a small smile playing on his chapped lips and stared at the self-inflicted cuts snaking their way up his thin arms. All those years of pain and torture gone forever. Now, the biggest question had to be answered. Was Sasuke still alive? He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find himself staring into the evil eyes of Kisame Hoshigaki.

"I found you, Itachi Uchiha." He said, bringing his weapon down on the teenager.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara opened his aqua orbs. His sister was sat on the end of his bed. He felt so ill with a headache worse than when Shukaku was arguing with him and extreme nausea that he wondered if he was dying. "I feel sick." He groaned, clutching his stomach.

Temari leant over and ruffled his crimson hair. "That's why you shouldn't be getting pissed at your age. You're only thirteen and your body can't handle it."

"Whatever, I'm staying in bed all day."

"No you're not! You're going to get up and find Itachi! Now where is he?!"

Gaara rolled onto his stomach, only succeeding in making the nausea worse. He went back to his original position. "I dunno, he probably went to walk the dog."

"We don't have a freakin' dog!"

"Yes we do!"

"Where?!"

Gaara held up one of his stuffed animals.

"Whatever. Go take a shower, you stink of alcohol." She left the room.

"Temari!" He whined.

She came back in. "What?!"  
"I feel really sick!"

"Well, I'm not helping you into the bathroom. Get yourself there." She went back out.

"Fuck you." He said, sitting up carefully so he wouldn't make his nausea worse. He staggered into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. "Man, I look rough." He said to himself, splashing water on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi awoke, he was laying on a hard stony floor and he hurt all over. "Where am I?" He asked out loud, knowing that he would find out the answer sooner or later. A door in front of him opened, letting some yellowing light shaft gently in. A tall figure walked towards him and dragged him to his feet. "Hello my little friend." Said a spine chilling voice. Itachi shivered as he felt a finger stroke his tear-stained porcelain face. "Leave me alone!" He whimpered, more tears falling from his eyes.

"Why would I do that? You're too pretty to leave alone. Man, I can't keep my hands off you."

Itachi tried to push away his attacker. "Who are you?!"

"Kisame Hoshigaki at your service."

"Go away! Please! I'm so scared!"

Kisame chuckled as he licked up his neck. "You taste too good, I want more!" He ripped off Itachi's shirt and threw it to the side.

"Please! Stop!" Wailed the helpless teen as his captor began licking up his body and unbuttoning his black combats.

"You can't say that you're not enjoying this Itachi Uchiha." He slipped off the teenagers undergarments. "In a minute, you will be screaming my name!"

"No, please no." He shuddered as his body began to tingle as if there was a fire underneath his skin. Kisame forced Itachi's lips open with his tongue and began exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth. "Mm, you taste so good."

He could do nothing else but endure and wish it all to end.

His hands began running down his body, they stopped at the thighs and then moved to between the legs. Itachi's breath hitched in his throat. "W-what are y-you doing?!" He croaked, paralysed with terror.

"I'm having a little fun. I fucking need you Itachi, you are mine." He slowly rubbed the area. Itachi moaned.

"You like that?" He rubbed even more. "Let me fuck you long and hard." He turned Itachi onto his stomach and thrust himself into him. "Say my name."

"Kisa...me..." He panted.

"Louder."

"Kisame..."

"Louder!"

"Kisame!" He practically screamed, digging his nails into the floor.

"That's better Man, you feel good." He thrust in harder.

Itachi cried out.

"It _will_ hurt if you don't relax."

"How... can... I... relax... when... I'm... being... raped?..."

"You'll learn to live with it." Kisame then began sucking on Itachi's dick. Itachi moaned and could swear he felt the back of Kisame's throat. It felt too great to be real. "Kisame...s-stop... I'm...gonna...cum!"

The older male only sucked harder.

Itachi threw his head back and released into Kisame's mouth. He swallowed it. Every last drop. Exhausted, Itachi lay panting on the stone floor, welcoming the coldness against his naked body. "That felt so amazing..." He whispered.

"I know." Said Kisame, twirling a lock of Itachi's raven hair between his fingers. He leant down and began kissing tenderly up the younger boy's neck. "Get your clothes on. I'll be back to fuck you even harder tomorrow." He whispered seductively in Itachi's ear and with that, he left, with out another word or a second glance. Itachi lay there for some time before finally coming to his senses and pulling on his clothes. He had never realised that being raped by a stranger had felt so good, so he lay there, on the floor and eventually fell into a dreamless slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara walked downstairs groggily. He had just woken up from the worst night's sleep ever known to the world._ Fucking demon, keeping me awake all night._ Jeez. Even homicidal murderers need a bit of sleep at one point in their lives.

"Temari? Kankuro? You home yet?" He called.

No answer. Great! He had the whole house to himself now. No annoying siblings all day. He walked into the kitchen, searching for something to eat. The cupboards were empty and the fridge contained nothing that hadn't gone past it's sell-by date. That was just brilliant! No fucking food. Did Temari expect him to starve or something? He sighed and flopped down on the sofa. At least there might be something interesting on TV he could watch. Nothing again. Bored, he flipped through the channels. Stupid life. Stupid TV. Stupid Temari who's too lazy to even feed her brothers. Stupid stupid stupid. He gave up and turned off the TV. He decided to look for his missing slave, Itachi Uchiha. There was nothing else to do in his ancient boring house. The doobell rang. Sighing again in impatience, he walked over to the door and opened it. "What?"

Baki stood on the step. "Kankuro wants to meet you in town."

"Now? Why?"

"He wants to take you somewhere. Don't ask."

"Hang on I'll just get something decent to wear."

"OK. I'm off then. Bye Gaara."  
"See ya." When he was ready, he headed out and began walking to town, his mind wandering and switching fro one thought to the other. Where could the lazy ass want to take him? Probably going to take him to a stupid magical fairy land labelled: Kankuro's Pretty Fantasy World. Or maybe take him to have picnic with the bunnies under a cherry blossom tree. Fuck life. Fuck it all up the ass long and hard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"A what?!" Asked Gaara.

"A strippers club." Replied Kankuro simply, grinning at the priceless expression on his younger brother's face.

"What's that?"

"It's where hot chicks take off their clothes and poledance all night."

"You sure it's chicks and not guys?"

Kankuro rolled his hazel eyes. "I've been hundreds of times it's only chicks who strip. I promise you that, baby brother." He ruffled Gaara's hair.

"Hey! I hate it when you fucking do that."

"I know. That's why I do it."

"Fuck you."

"Any time Gaara. Any time."

"Wait, won't Temari find out?"  
"Nah, she's too busy having it off with Pineapple Head."

"I hate Shikamaru. It pisses me off how intelligent he thinks he is."

"He'd better keep his hands off our sister or I'll beat the shit outta him."

"And I'll help you."

"So you will Gaara, so you will."

"OK. So when we going?"

"How about now?"  
"Am I too young to get in?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. You can kill the bouncer if you want."

"Cool. Do we get alcohol?"

"Yep."  
"Let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: End of first chapter. This is my first time at writing yaoi lemon and I wanna know if I did a good job with it. Lol. I'm only thirteen lol so yeah. I'm too young to be writing stuff like that and you can call me what you want cause I really don't give a fuck to be honest. I love all you people who review and like reading my fanfics. Hope you like it. This is actually based on a cosplay that I did with my friends. (Yes we cut out the lemon scenes cause that would be just gross if we acted it out.)**

**I'll shut up now.**

**TTFN**


	2. You're my bitch

**Chapter 2**

**You're my bitch**

Kankuro and Gaara approached the strippers club at about 9pm. The building was large, but not very tall with many windows. There was loud techno music booming out and it could possibly have been heard at least three streets away. The large double chestnut doors were wide open and there were flashing discolights casting their brilliant rays onto the multi-coloured tiled floor. Gaara also noticed a wooden sign stuck into the grassy floor outside the club. It read in big blue letters:

_**Icha Icha Paradise:**_

_**The Club!**_

_**Nobody under the age of 18 is to enter this club, sorry for any inconvenience.**_

He looked at his brother accusingly. Great. How was he going to get in now?

Kankuro held up a fake ID card to the bouncer. He was let in straight away. The puppet master was only seventeen. Gaara was about to walk in when the bouncer pushed him back. "Aren't you a little young to come in here?"

He cursed under his breath. "No. Move. Now." He demanded, trying desperately to get past.

"Can I see some ID?"

"No. I said move!"

"Or what kid?"

"I'll kill you."

"That's illegal. I could have you locked up for that small-fry!" The bouncer poked him hard in the chest. The teenager stumbled a little and summoned his sand. Gaara put the man in a sand cocoon. "Do you really hate your life so much as to touch me?!" He stated rather than asked in the deadliest tone he could manage without sounding like Darth Vader. "Fine. Go ahead." Said the bouncer, a petrified look on his chubby face.  
"Thank-you." Gaara let his sand drop and calmly walked inside. He was greeted by Kankuro who had already got two vodka's in his hands. "How did you get in?"

"I have my ways." He replied, sitting down at a table. Kankuro followed.

"Wow. It's so hot in here." Said the red-head, fanning himself with his hand.

"And the chicks are even hotter!"

"When will they be on?"

"Any time now. Sit back and enjoy the show."

"I certainly will."

Kankuro smirked. "That's my bro."

000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi awoke to somebody roughly shaking him awake. "What?" He mumbled irritably, still half-asleep.  
"Don't you dare give me _that_ attitude Itachi!"  
The raven-haired opened his tortured grey eyes, bleary with sleep and found himself staring into the menacing face face of his father, Fugaku.

"Father?" Itachi's eyes filled with tears and he hugged him.

"Get off of me you worthless pile of shit!"

"B-but father! I-"

"Shut your mouth and tell me all you know about Suna."

"Why? Are you planning some attack?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. We are going to kidnap the Jinchuuriki that lives there and we will extract his demon then cut out his heart."

"What?! That's vile! You disgusting twisted bastards!"

"That's no way to talk to your father now is it?" Asked Fugaku mockingly, pressing the blade of a Kunai on his son's neck.

"You're no father! You don't even love me! You never have done!"

"I don't, but Kisame loves you. You're his little toy."

"I don't belong to anybody but myself!"

"We'll see about that my son."

"Fuck you."

"Now, I hear that the Jinchuuriki is the son of the Fourth Kazekage. Am I correct?"  
"Yes." Replied Itachi weakly, tears filling his eyes.

"Tell me all about him."

Itachi took a shuddering breath. "H-His name is Gaara. He is thirteen and lives with his brother and sister after they were orphaned last year. He is the youngest of the trio." He paused, feeling sick that he was betraying the only people who he actually bonded with. "I can't take this."

"That's okay. It's all I needed to know really."

"Father, I won't let you go anywhere near them. I will kill you if I have to."

"Such bravery. Don't worry son. Kisame will be here soon, he can ease all your guilt."

Itachi shuddered upon hearing that dreaded name.

"Sweet dreams." Fugaku stood and walked out, closing the door and engulfing the cage in nothingness once again.

000000000000000000000000000000

By eleven pm everybody was drunk. Kankuro was already throwing up and Gaara could barely stand. He was sitting down at the table and atop it was an empty beer glass. He picked it up. "So, you come here often?" He asked it. No reply. "Damn, you're hot. Wanna get married?"

Kankuro glanced at his younger brother. "Let's get back, Temari might make us some waffles." He slurred, pulling on Gaara's arm.

"Hmm... What are waffles?" Asked the red-head.

"Fuck knows but hey!"

"I bet she's fucking the toaster right now."

"No fair! I wanna fuck a toaster!"  
"You can fuck Karasu. I'll fuck my gourd."

"Good plan Batman."

"Kankuro! To the Batmobile! Awaaaaaaay"

They both stumbled out the door, barely able to walk.

"Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes! Do you like frenchtoast? Yeah we like frenchtoast!" Sang Kankuro.

"America! FUCK YEAH!" Yelled Gaara.

"Shut up!" Screamed an angry woman from her bedroom window. "I'm trying to make love here!"  
"Ah shut your half-wit piehole you old hag!" Shouted Kankuro, throwing an empty beer can at her head. He turned to his brother, who had passed out on the floor. "Gaara? You dead?" He asked, poking him. "Yeah he's dead. Bye bye bro." He said, stumbling off into the night. "And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy." He sang, leaving his brother on the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Screeched Temari, smacking Kankuro on the head with her fan. It was 10am on a rainy Saturday morning and Temari was pissed off. Very pissed off.

"Ow! That hurt!" Yelped Kankuro, massaging his head.

"Good! You fucking asshole! I can't even trust you to look after a thirteen year-old!"

"I wasn't my fault! He got all hormonal and ran out!"

"Why didn't yo- Wait, Gaara has hormones?!"

"No shit, he's a fucking teenager."

"I know, but still. Does he ever show his emotions?"  
Kankuro shrugged.

"What upset him?"

"I told him to turn the TV down whilst I was reading."

"Wait, you never read!"

"Yeah I know, but my friend wanted me to read a story he wrote for college."

"This had better not be a lie Kankuro."

"It's not!"

"I'll ban you from your phone if I find out it is."

"No fair!" He pouted, folding his arms.  
"Screw this, I'm going out to look for _our_ sibling that _you_ lost." She said, picking up her fan and opening the front door. "Stay here in case he comes back."

"Whatever." Said Kankuro. He pulled out his phone and began watching pervy videos.

Temari stepped out onto the dusty street and began desperately searching for Gaara. There were way too many people about, he could be anywhere. "Shikamaru, where are you when I need you?" She asked herself under her breath. Her phone buzzed loudly in her pocket. "Hello?" She said, answering the call.

"Temari, it's Baki."  
"What's up?"

"Gaara is here. I found him passed out on the street."  
"What?! Is he okay?" Her heart sank. How could Kankuro leave his mentally unstable brother to wander off into the night? Especially on a full moon.

"He's fine, just a bit confused and high temperature."

"I'll be right over." She ended the call and raced to Baki's house.

000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi whimpered in absolute terror as the rusty iron door opened and Kisame stepped into the cage. Fear gripped his body. _Please don't rape me... I'm not ready... please Kisame..._ He pleaded in his thoughts. He backed into a corner, eyes wide and frightful. "Come, my little weasel, don't be afraid." Said Kisame gently. He took the raven's hand gently and pulled him through the doorframe.

"Where are we going Kisame?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"My bedroom. I thought it'd be more comfortable if I fucked you in the bed this time, not on the cold floor. I must say, that was cruel of me."

Itachi felt tears come to his eyes. Why did Kisame want him so badly?

"What's the matter? Are you scared of me?"

"N-No." He lied, the tears spilling over. As they walked further down the corridor, his heart was thudding so fast, he thought it would break out of his chest. His feet dragged him on reluctantly, he didn't have the strength to fight back, or do anything for that matter. He didn't want sex, he wanted to go home, to be free. But no. His life was pointless and stupid now he was locked in this hell hole.

Kisame looked down at his young lover and wiped the tears from his porcelain face, gently stroking his cheek. "Don't cry. You're too pretty to feel pain." He opened the door and entered his bedroom. It was massive, with a king-sized four poster bed and plasma TV. DVD's were piled high on many shelves, most of them titled: Icha Icha Paradise. _Wow, this guy's obsessed._ Thought Itachi with a smirk. Kisame pushed him onto the bed and began kissing tenderly up his neck, each kiss sending shivers up his spine. Suddenly, he wanted more and moaned. His lips were suddenly caressing those of Kisame's, his tongue slipping in and out of the older male's mouth. Kisame began unbuttoning the torn remains of Itachi's shirt before stripping himself down to his boxers. "Do you want more?" He breathed seductively.

"Hell yeah." panted Itachi, his hands sliding down his lover's underwear and squeezing his member. Kisame moaned "You're making this difficult aren't you?"

"You bet." He answered, letting the older male strip him of his remaining clothes. Kisame began sucking on Itachi's dick, hands roaming all over his delicate body. The teenager moaned as his erection grew hard, the tingling fire beneath his skin almost unbearable. He moaned louder as Kisame licked slowly up his body and lay on top of him, their eyes full of passion. He bound the eighteen year-old's wrists together with chains and fucked him hard against the wall, getting a satisfying moan or gasp with every strong thrust. "Kisame... s-stop... it h-hurts!" Wailed Itachi through gasps. The chains cut into his wrists and blood poured freely down his arms and body. Soon, he would pass out from blood loss, his wrists stung like crazy and the cuts were getting deeper and deeper. It only gave Kisame more satisfaction, the smell of blood making him want so much more from the helpless teenager. He didn't listen. "I'll do it harder then!" He thrust so hard that Itachi nearly started sobbing from the pain. He began to feel dizzy and lightheaded, as if he wasn't really there, like it was all a terrible nightmare that he would soon wake from. If only it was. He screamed loudly in fear as Kisame released inside him and it wasn't a little bit, it was a lot. The next thing he remembered was Kisame untying him and then he collapsed unconscious to the floor. At least the pain was over.


	3. The Great Escape!

**Chapter 3**

**Great Escape**

Temari knocked on the door of Baki's house. _Stupid Kankuro, it can't be that hard to look after a thirteen year-old! _She thought, sighing impatiently as she waited for the door to open. Sometimes, she hated her brothers so much, that she could kill them.

"Who is it?" Called a male voice from inside.

"It's Temari, now open the fucking door!"

"Sheesh. Moody aren't you?" Baki said, letting her inside.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think he was drunk when he passed out."

She groaned. _Not again. _"Where is he?"

"On the sofa, he's asleep."

"Not for long." She stormed over to her youngest brother who lay sleeping on a beige leather sofa and thumped him on the shoulder. Hard.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded, massaging his throbbing shoulder.

"Running away! Do you realise how worried we were?!"

"I didn't run away!!"

"What happened then?!"

"I can't fucking remember, you miserable old whore!"

She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him off the sofa. "Repeat it! I dare you!"

"Miserable. Old. Whore."

She hit him hard on the arm.

"Was that meant to hurt?"

"You fucking idiot!" She screeched, dragging him out the door.

"Ow! Ow! Let fucking go!"

"No!"

"You're showing me up Temari!" He yelled. People stared at him and laughed.

"Good." She twisted his arm, hearing a reassuring click. Dragging him through the door, she threw him into his room and locked the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi awoke laying on something soft. His body ached and his wrists stung like there was acid being poured on them. Groaning in pain, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, feeling the soft blankets slide gently off his bare torso. Cuts and bruises were decorating his body from the night before. A shiver crept up his spine as he thought about what Kisame might've done to his unconscious body. His wrists were bandaged and dried blood had seeped through them. At first, he thought he was in the hospital, but no, this definitely wasn't a hospital. This place stunk of blood and misery, he was still in the hell hole that Kisame stuck him in. His back clicked as he stood and stretched. Realising he was fully naked, he scrambled around blindly in pursuit of clothes. They lay crumpled underneath the bed. Hurriedly, he pulled them on and opened the door, checking nobody was there before slipping away down the corridor. His black converses making a loud tapping noise against the icy stone floor. Heavy footsteps followed behind him. Itachi broke into a sprint, Kisame's angry voice screaming in protest after him. "Get back here! You belong to _me_!"

The raven haired ran faster, only to smash into a wall. It was a dead end. He pushed himself up weakly and watched helplessly as Kisame advanced closer, His amber eyes burning with rage. "Where do you think you're going?" His rough hand grabbed the back of the teenager's shirt and dragged him up.

"I don't know!" Tears filled his empty grey eyes and spilled over, caressing his porcelain face.

"What do you mean?" The older male grasped his wrists, his grip tightening quickly.

"Stop it! You're hurting me Kisame!" He felt a powerful fist connect with his jaw and heard a sickening crunch as he smashed into the wall behind him.

"You _will_ obey me! I own you!"

Itachi tasted blood in his mouth. He was too weak to stand up.

"Come on! Fight back! Is this the ultimate power of the great Uchiha clan?"

"No, but this is!" He closed his eyes and opened them again after half a second. Instead of their usual colour, they were now crimson. "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Kisame collapsed to the floor, the terrible nightmare would keep him out for a few days. Itachi ran out of the door, finally free.

The sun hurt his eyes when he got out._ How long was I in that place for?_ He wondered, trudging lazily down the deserted path. Days, weeks and maybe even months. He glanced around warily at his new surroundings. _Where the fuck am I? And why is nobody about?_ Usually, on a lovely warm day like this, people were walking around and having fun, children played and chased each other. It made him wonder if the village had been stripped of it's inhabitants, possibly killed. Before long, he found himself in the forest at the edge of Suna. His home. Sighing in relief, he ran as fast as he could until his village was visible through the sandstorm.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Wake the hell up Gaara!"** Screamed Shukaku's voice.

"Ugh. What do you fucking want now?" Asked Gaara irritably. He'd just been woken from a very pleasant dream about him and Rock Lee.

"**Get some Tacos. I'm hungry."** Ordered the demon.

"Well, I'm not hungry so you can starve for all I care. Plus, Temari doesn't let me have Tacos."  
**"Why?"**

"I get hyper on them and start singing really loudly."

"**Oh. I saw your dream. You like Lee huh?"**

He blushed. "Yeah. He's awesome. Let me sleep Shukaku. You've kept me awake for the whole month, and I swear I'm gonna pass out on you."

"**Fine. I just get lonely at night you know." **Shukaku left his mind.

Gaara shifted onto his side, hoping to fall asleep and dream the same dream about Rock Lee again. _Man, I feel so ill._ He thought groaning loudly. His eyes snapped open as his floorboards creaked. "Who's there?" He leapt out of bed and switched his lamp on. Nothing. Only his room. _Am I going crazy? Did I imagine that noise? _A bump echoed up the stairs. He darted out onto the landing as quiet as he could and picked up a bat with nails sticking out of it. Another weapon that his demonic father used to beat him with. He shuddered at his own dried bloodstains splattered across the splintered wood and cautiously crept down the wooden staircase, silently praying that they wouldn't creak. He was a nervous wreck by the time he'd reached her bottom. His heart thudded audibly. His breath caught in his throat as the burglar approached the stairs. "Die!" Yelled Gaara, smashing the bat across the intruders face. Itachi crumpled to the ground, blood dripping onto the wooden laminate flooring from his porcelain face. "Ow... Damn it!" He cursed, clutching his head.

"Itachi?" The red-head dropped the bat immediately.

Temari rushed downstairs, wearing her light blue nightgown. "Gaara?! Are you hurt?!" She asked, hugging him. "I'm fine. I think I killed Itachi though."

"Huh?" She turned. "Oh my fucking god! What happened to your face?!"

"That idiot hit me with a bat."

Temari whipped around. "You hit him with a bat!"

He stared sheepishly back at her. "Sorry."

"You should be apologising to Itachi! Not me."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that weasels spoke Japanese!"

"Get upstairs, now! I'll deal with you tomorrow." Warned his sister, giving him a hard shove up the stairs. She turned and smiled at Itachi. "Come on, I'll fix you up." She lead him into the lounge. "Wait here, I'll get the first aid kit."

He nodded and gazed at a photograph on the end table. It was a woman, smiling. She had light brown hair and a neat, sideswept fringe. Her violet eyes were kind and loving and a pale green scarf was wrapped around her delicate neck. He picked up the picture. She was no older than twenty-five and she looked a bit like the sand sbilings themselves. Temari had her eyes and lips, Gaara had her nose and Kankuro had her smile. He heard a sigh next him. "That was our mother." Said Temari, placing her hand on Itachi's shoulder. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"She died whilst having Gaara. He never knew his mother."

"What about your father?"

"Orochimaru assassinated him. Baki found his body decomposing in a pit. Best place for him really."

"Why?"

"He used to beat Gaara. A lot. Sometimes, he'd put him in hospital with blood loss it was that bad. I hated my father. My mother wouldn't want him to hurt us and sometimes, I could feel her spirit around me, she'd try to protect Gaara, but Dad's punches would go right through her."

"Why wasn't it stopped by you or Kankuro?"  
"Dad would threaten to kill him if we said a word to anyone. We didn't want to lose another family member. I remember one night, Gaara came into me crying his eyes out because Dad had hurt him and I had to hug him all night until he fell asleep in my arms to calm him down."

"How old was he?"

"Eleven. Father died just after he turned twelve. Father made sure that our house prevented sand getting in, so he could hurt Gaara and not get hurt himself" She began cleaning his wounds with anti-septic.

"Harsh." He winced from the pain.

"We weren't really bothered to tell you the truth. We were happy. The evil demon in our lives had gone."

He nodded.

"Who hurt your wrists?" She asked, unwrapping the bandage and having to peel off some parts where the blood had made the thin fibres stick together.

"I fell into a rosebush." He lied, avoiding eye contact.

"Whatever you say." She applied anti-septic and clean bandages on them. "I think you're good for the time being. Why don't you head off to bed?"

"Okay. Thanks Temari."

"Don't mention it. Shout me if you need me."

"Will do." The raven-haired climbed the stairs sleepily and quietly opened the door in Gaara's room. He gazed sympathetically at him, wondering about the amount of pain and torture he was forced to endure every day as a child. Silently, Itachi slipped across the room and fell asleep in the corner.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara awoke to the sound of something loudly tapping on his window. Light shafted in through his thin blue curtains. It was early morning but Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Pulling his usual clothes on, he stumbled over to the window and gazed out into the streets of Suna. Nothing. Nothing but the sound of the gentle breeze caressing his curtains and the alarmed thud of his heart hammering against his ribcage. Reassured that it was only his imagination, he turned around when a large blue hand clasped over his mouth. A shifting noise sounded behind him and a kunai was pressed against his neck. He felt himself being thrown onto the floor and a heavy weapon smashed onto his back, he couldn't breathe, or cry out, the pain was too bad. Usually his sand would protect him, but this time it didn't. It brought back the agonising memories of his regular beatings with his father. He frantically scrambled across the floor, desperately trying to get away. His attacker smashed it into his abdomen.

"What d-do y-you want from m-me?!" He managed to choke out, nearly crying from the pain.

"Sweet dreams kid."

There was an audible crack in his ribs as the weapon was brought down on him once more. He blacked out and was thankful for it when the pain stopped completely.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi jumped in fright as he heard his cell door clang open. He was just drifting off to sleep and the noise made him nearly leap out of his skin. Kisame stormed in and threw someone in the cage. His amber eyes met Itachi's briefly and then he walked out, locking the door behind him. When the heavy footsteps faded away, the raven-haired teen crawled over to the new prisoner and saw it was Gaara.

"Master, are you okay?"

No reply. He was knocked out cold.

Itachi felt around his master's neck for a pulse. There was one luckily but it was weak. He hovered his hand over him and a green light enclosed it, fixing the badly broken bones inflicted by Kisame.

After a few minutes of healing, he seemed to get better and his aqua orbs opened.

Where am I?" He asked, trying to sit up. "Ow, fuck it!" A groan of pain escaped his lips as he lay back down. "Damn, what the hell have I been doing? Did I fall off a cliff or something? It sure feels like it."

"You were kidnapped."

"I was _what_?!" He jumped up, and winced in pain again.

"Be careful, I just healed you."

"Wait, you healed me?"

"Yes. How are you feeling? The internal bleeding has been fixed and most of the bones are repaired. Just be careful with your wrist."

"I'm okay. Thanks by the way. I owe you one. I'll get you a proper bed when we get back, I promise."

"When _you_ get back. I can't leave Kisame." He corrected.

"Ew, you actually like that fish thing?"

"Not really, but hey."

"Then why don't you want to leave him?"

"It's complicated. I'll explain another time okay?"

"Whatever. Anyway, I want to apologise, I'm sorry about treating you badly, locking you in the basement and threatening you, I should've treated you better."

"Temari told me everything, about you and your father. I understand why you're like this."

Tears filled his aqua eyes. "He used to hurt me and beat me so hard until I didn't have the strength to even move."

Itachi's eyes moved to the long scar going up his arm. Gaara saw his gaze. "He did that to me, shoved me through a glass door."

"Ouch."

"I was only seven."

"Why did he do that to you?"

"He was a drunken bastard who took his anger out on me. I'm glad he's dead."

"I bet you are."

Kisame thundered in, making the door crash against the iron bars of the cage, both boys jumped. Then Kisame roughly grabbed Gaara's arm.

"Ow! Fucking watch it!" Yelped the sand-nin.

"Don't swear at me, you pathetic little weakling."  
"Oh. Sorry, _mother._"

"Shut your mouth before I rip your throat out!" He twisted his arm and dragged him across the floor.

"Let go of me, you pervert!"

"I will fucking kill you in a minute!"

Itachi stood and tried to pull Gaara away from the man.

"Leave my friend alone!" Yelled the raven-haired boy, biting hard on Kisame's arm and not letting go.

"Ow! You little-"

Gaara felt the hand loosen around his arm. He seized the opportunity to land a hard punch to Kisame's face. He stumbled back. "You fucking bastard of a child! No wonder your father wanted to kill you!"

He gasped. "How do you know?"

Kisame grinned, revealing a long row of razor-sharp incisors and pulled Itachi in front of him. "My little toy told me everything."

Itachi's eyes filled with tears. "I'm s-sorry Gaara! He made me-" He began.

"You fucking traitor! I trusted you!" Interrupted Gaara. Tears stung his eyes. He was all alone again. "Why would you do that to me?" He turned to walk out.

"Gaara! Wait! It's a trap!"

"Yeah right. Let's hope it kills me then." He felt a sharp sting on both his wrists he stepped through the doorframe. "What the?" the stinging didn't stop, it got worse until he was doubled over in pain. "Ow, damn it!"

"It injects poison into your bloodstream if you try to escape." Grinned Kisame, wrapping his arms around Itachi's waist.

He reluctantly stepped back in and the stinging stopped immediately.

"Come, my little raven lover." Breathed Kisame seductively in Itachi's ear. The boy shuddered and let the older male lead him away, without a backward glance.

_Man, this place is fucked up. I can't trust anyone now, it'll only lead me to more trouble._ Thought Gaara, flopping down onto the cold stony floor._ I wish there was a bed in here._

**Hey guys, hope you liked this very looooong chapter. Sorry there was no lemon in it but I was trying to focus on Itachi and Gaara's relationship. I promise that there will be lemon in the next one. So anyways, thanks for all your reviews, they're much appreciated and I'm glad so many of you like this story and I'm enjoying writing it xD Please review!**


	4. Breaking You

**Chapter 4**

**Breaking You**

"_Lee..." Gaara whispered, heart pounding. His crush gazed lovingly down at him through curious dark eyes and gently placed a finger on the red-head's pale lips. "Say no more." Without warning, he leant down close to him, their bodies brushing pleasantly together. "I love you too." _

_He knew. _

_Gaara closed his aqua orbs as he felt his face flush as their lips met and gently caressed each other. Lee's tongue forced Gaara's lips apart, allowing entry. Gaara didn't resist and moaned loudly as Lee explored every nook and cranny of his mouth with great enthusiasm. "Interesting?" Asked the sand-nin breathlessly after they pulled away._

"_Yeah." Panted Lee, who still lay on top of Gaara. He pushed him onto the ground and kissed tenderly up his delicate neck. On hearing the satisfying moans, The dark-haired boy stroked down his uke's lean body and began to lift the shirt from his pale torso. Lee's fingers travelled slowly up Gaara's stomach and then up his sides, tracing the pathways of his ribs with his fingertips and eventually came to a stop at his chest, above his heart. He smiled contently at the heartbeat thumping strongly against his left palm."Everything about you is amazing, Gaara. I've always loved you, no matter how much people hate you, I'll always be here and I'll always love you."_

"_I love you too." Everything was clear now. About love, happiness. He was going to be a better person from now on and he realised the only reason he despised every living person was because they despised him. This was their moment and nothing could change that. Could it? Apparently scene started to fade gently into a white background. Lee's calm face was then replaced by Itachi's face, his features deepened with worry._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gaara?" Called Itachi, roughly shaking his friend awake. The red-head mumbled something incoherent and slowly opened his eyes, glaring at him. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I know. I just got worried, that's all. Sorry"

"Worried about what?"  
"Doesn't matter. You seem your normal self."

"Well I'm- Ah fuck!" He doubled over in pain, breathing hard.

"What?!"

"Pain."

"You don't look well." Itachi touched his forehead and withdrew his hand quickly. "That's not good. You're burning up like crazy." He said, biting his lip in worry.

"Yeah, so is your dad."

"You can insult my dad all you like Gaara, I don't care to be honest."

"Whatever. Let me sleep, I'm tired."

"Sorry to interrupt your little romantic thoughts about your boyfriend, but I have to get you to Kisame!"

"Um, are you a mind-reader? How did you know about me and Lee?"

"How did I know? I couldn't hear myself think with how loud you were yabbering on about him in your dream! Now lets go!" He began to cut the metal bands around his friend's wrists to prevent any poison making his illness worse.

"Where did you get that thing?"

"What thing?"

"The metal cutting thing."

"Oh, I stole it from Kisame last night."

"Owned."

"You ready to go?" He pulled on Gaara's arm. The younger boy yanked it from his grip.

"Leave me alone! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Gaara, quit being an ass and fucking co-operate."

"It's probably a virus. It'll pass in a few days! Go away!"

"This is different, like a new kind of illness." He stared at Gaara thoughtfully. The younger boy suddenly flinched in pain. "Ow... damn it!"

"Where are you hurting?"

"All over. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"I don't know. I need to get you to Kisame."

"Who promoted him to a medic?!"

"Nobody, but he knows a thing or two about medical stuff."  
"Am I going to die?"

Itachi froze at the question, not knowing the answer. But, he couldn't tell Gaara that; it would scare him to death. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Have you ever had any kind of illness before?"

"When I was younger, I think I had a cold, but I can't really remember it."

Shit. That would mean his immune system was weak and wasn't used to fighting infections. "I have to get you to Kisame now!"

"I'm fine!"

"You're not! Come on!"  
"I don't want to go, please Itachi! Please!"

"Don't be so panicky!"

"He'll rape me! He'll kill me!"

"He won't hurt you, I promise." He helped Gaara up. The younger boy hung weakly from his grasp.

"You're worse than I thought."

"Let me go! Don't let him hurt me!"

"Calm it. You'll be perfectly fine and I won't let him hurt you. Can you walk?"

Gaara dropped his arm from around his shoulders. He couldn't even balance and ended up falling down. Itachi caught him and had to carry him out of the cell.

"Don't let me die here..."

"It's okay, you'll be better soon."

"Where's Temari and Kankuro?"

He seriously wasn't making any sense now. "They're probably out there looking for you, don't worry, okay?"

Itachi felt Gaara go limp in his arms. "Shit!" He had passed out. "Oh fuck! Don't do this to me! I'm not a medic goddammit!" He growled in frustration. Glancing around, the older boy lay him carefully on the ground and bolted down the corridor, to Kisame's room. With a shaking fist, he hammered on the door, begging for a response. A minute passed and still no answer. Heart racing, Itachi thumped against the cold steel again. This time, harder.

"I heard you the first fucking time, but my keys are stuck in the darn jar!"

"Kisame! It's me!"

"Oh, I found them, one minute!"

There was a clinking of metal and cracking of the lock as the iron door swung open, revealing a very tired-looking Kisame. "Itachi, what do you want, it's three in the morning!"

"G-Gaara fainted and I need you to check on him! You have to hurry!"

"I couldn't care less about the little freak." The man half closed the door, but Itachi stopped it with his foot. "Please."

Kisame rolled his amber eyes. "Whatever. Where is he?"

"Over here." Said Itachi rushing down the corridor. Gaara lay, unmoved and motionless a few metres away them.

"Why the hell am I doing this?" Growled the older male, lifting the unconscious teen into his arms.

"Because I'll give you anything to save him."

"Anything, hm?" He gazed seductively at the raven.

"Anything."

"Right. It's a deal." Kisame carried unconscious Gaara into his room, beckoning Itachi to follow. The older teenager knew exactly what he wanted and stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching as his friend was laid onto the spare bed in the corner of the room.

"Come in Itachi, I won't bite." Grinned the Kisame. His lips pulled back over his sharp teeth into a menacing grin.

"I'm fine here."

"Nonsense." He shoved Itachi onto the bed. "Relax, my little toy." He climbed on top of the younger male and began stripping him of his torn clothes.

Itachi gasped. "No! Not here- What if Gaara wakes up?!"

"He won't be awake for a while yet in his current condition." Now, both males were naked. Kisame's hardening erection rubbed gently against Itachi's, making him moan.

"Then help him!"

Kisame ignored the protests and pinned Itachi to the bed.

"No!" The younger male struggled meekly against his weight, but it was no use. There was no point in struggling anymore, so he let up as Kisame kissed hungrily up his neck, his tongue occasionally slipping out and caressing the pale flesh. His lips then, began crushing Itachi's whilst his left hand pumped his dick. Itachi moaned loudly as the tingling senstation returned, Making his burning skin flush with pleasure. He was then roughly turned onto his front and knew what happen next. Gritting his teeth, he bit back a scream as Kisame thrust hard into him. The pumps got faster and faster After over a minute, he began to get used to the pain and now, his screams were soon replaced by moans of pleasure.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara awoke to the sound of moaning and gasping. Opening his aqua orbs, he saw two blurry shapes on a double bed, both naked. One person, he recognised as Kisame and the other was unmistakeably Itachi. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision and found himself staring at the pair. They were fucking each other. In front of him. Unfortunately, he didn't have the strength to turn away, so he closed his eyes, but couldn't block out the disturbing images, and the pants and moans came louder and louder.

"Guys, stop it." He croaked, his voice barely audible.

They didn't stop. In fact, he didn't think they even heard him.

"Looks like your friend is awake." Panted Kisame, still thrusting himself into Itachi.

"What?! Gaara! Look away, you don't have to see this!" Yelled the older teenager, trying to keep what little dignity he had left.

The young teenager opened his eyes to find Kisame walking towards him. His bed sank lower as the man sat down on it.

"What d-do you want?" Asked Gaara weakly.

"I want you." He climbed onto him and sat on his chest, crushing his lungs.

"I can't breathe! Get off!" He choked out.

"You don't need to breathe. I am your air and you want me."

His heart sank and he tried to push Kisame off of him, but the older male pinned his arms down onto the bed.

"Kisame! You're hurting him, let him go!" Yelled Itachi, pulling on his clothes.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen. Now I have you both."

"Gaara, hang on, you'll be fine." Itachi charged at Kisame and smashed his face into the wall. Blood trickled from the man's broken nose. "You've fucking done it now, whore!"

"Bite me, goldfish-fucking bastard!"

"Get your ungrateful ass over here!"

"Come and get me!"

Gaara fought desperately against Kisame's weight, it only ended in the older male getting angry and twisting his arm. On hearing the crack of his bone, he tried to scream, but a hand was placed over his mouth. "Say one word and I'll kill you."

He watched helplessly as Itachi was falling right for Kisame's trap.

"Sweet dreams, my little weasel." A poison dart was thrown at the raven-haired boy, he collapsed as the weapon pierced his side.

Kisame then began to stroke down Gaara's sides, his hands slowly lifting the black shirt from his trembling body.

"Let him go you perverted bastard!" Yelled a female voice. Gaara looked up to see his sister standing over him.

Kisame grinned and looked up. "Great idea, lets have a three-way."

"That's not what I fucking meant, asshole. Let my brother go before I tear out your beady little eyeballs and stuff them down your throat!"

"Aw, sibling love is so sweet. Who knew that you had such an adorable brother?"

Kankuro appeared behind Temari. "Let him go!"

"Why should I?"

Kankuro pulled out his trusty puppet, Karasu whilst Temari opened her fan.

Kisame's expression grew fierce. He quickly got up off of Gaara and placed a knife at his throat.

"Drop your weapons or he dies."

Itachi staggered behind Kisame without him knowing and plunged the poison dart into his neck. The man dropped Gaara, screaming in pain.

"Take your brother and get out of here while you can." Said Itachi, shaking violently and on the verge of collapsing from the poison.

"We can't leave you here! Who knows what he'll do to you?"

"Go! Before he recovers. I'll be fine okay?"

Temari picked Gaara up and walked over to Itachi.

The older teenager stared at his friend. "Gaara, this is goodbye forever."

"No it's not. Itachi... I'll come back f-for you... No matter what i-it takes..." Mumbled the younger boy.

"No you won't. Forget about me, okay? I'm not important."

"You s-saved my life..."

"So what? If you want to repay me, then stay away from this place and get yourself better." He turned to Temari. "Get him to a hospital as fast as you can okay?"

"Hai. Good luck and thanks for looking after him for us."

"Your welcome. Now leave quickly. I'll take the heat from Kisame later."

"Bye." She hurried out of the bedroom. Gaara glanced back at Itachi one last time and saw the delicate smile playing on the lips of his friend. The steel door closed, blocking out the view. He knew that he would search for him for as long as it would take.

**Aww, don't that make you feel so sorry for them? Lol. End of chapter 4. I'm deeply sorry if this chapter is complete shit, but I got writers block halfway through and I was all: DAMN THIS FUCKING BRAIN!!! -Headbangs desk- So ****yeah. I tried my best so don't be to hard on me okay? I'm only thirteen -Cute smile-** **Personally, I think that this chapter is the worst yet and I promise better chapters in the future so remember: Don't eat yellow snow xD -crazy laugh- DON'T LOSE YOUR FAITH IN ME! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND PATIENCE!!! -glomps all my reviewers-**

**TTFN !**


	5. Two Years On

**A/N: It appears that I got Kankuro's age wrong in one of the previous chapters D: My apologies. I sort of forgot that he is a year older than Gaara! I was knackered when I wrote it at like eleven at night.**

**Ages:**

**Gaara:15**

**Itachi:20 **

**Chapter 5**

**Two Years On**

Itachi had told him to forget. Forget about him, the prison, everything. But somehow, he found that impossible. Gaara could never forget his best friend. It drove him crazy that every waking day of his life, he couldn't drag his forever wandering mind away from Itachi's porcelain face as he spoke those dreaded words: _"Gaara, this is goodbye forever."_ He'd never forget what happened to them.

He threw a stone into the rippling water before him that bore his exhausted reflection. Juggling his new career as the Fifth Kazekage and also searching for Itachi was slowly killing him; but he promised to find him and wouldn't give up for any reason whatsoever. Standing up, he decided to walk back to his village as the sun sank lower behind the sandy hills. Everyone would be flapping around like headless chickens if they found out where he was. A familiar figure ran towards him.

"Gaara, there you are!" Exclaimed Sasuke.

"Sasuke? You didn't inform me that you were coming!" He gasped, hugging him.

"I got a worried call from your sister. She said you were missing."

He checked his watch. "Oh shit! I was meant to be back half an hour ago!"

"Exactly. I was near Suna anyway when she phoned."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He held him close and stroked his pale face. Gaara had never told Sasuke about the incident two years ago with Itachi. Temari had told him that it would upset him due to the fact that his clan was dead. Two years ago, when Sasuke turned up at Gaara's doorstep, worried because he wasn't at school, Temari told him that he wasn't feeling well. That was partially true, but actually he was in hospital with a weird kind of poisoning from the Akatsuki Lair. He figured out now that it was probably the steel bands around his wrists that injected the poison into him the first place. But why didn't it affect Itachi? Was he immune to it?

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Sasuke's gentle voice brought him back to earth.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Well, that's a first."

"Hey!" He playfully hit him on arm.

Sasuke smirked. "Let's get you back home before your sister has a nervous breakdown."

"Yeah."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi stood in front of the cracked, bloodstained mirror and gazed at the emaciated shell of a human being staring back at him through empty grey eyes. Kisame stood behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist. Itachi suddenly smashed his fist into the mirror, not caring as the tiny glass shards ripped open his knuckles and fingers. Blood poured endlessly from the new wounds. Kisame licked the blood off his hand, his tongue soothing the pain by caressing the bloodied flesh underneath the torn skin. Itachi didn't care. He wanted to die so badly and it didn't look like he would ever escape. It was no life. He missed going outside. What he would give to see the sun again. He missed Gaara. The younger boy was probably dead though; his mystery illness was progressing rapidly last time they saw each other and he was on the brink of death then.

"Come on Itachi, let's go into my room." Kisame ordered, rather than suggested.

Itachi kept silent and followed quietly behind. Strangely enough, the place was empty. It was so quiet, it wouldn't surprise him if a tumbleweed happily rolled by. "Kisame?"

"Yes?"

"Where is everybody?"

"Preparing a sacrifice."

"Who are you planning to kill?"

"A Jinchuuriki. We will extract his demon."

"Why do that to somebody? That person probably has a family, people who love them and a great life. Why take that all away from them?"

"It's not my decision, Itachi." He said, pulling the younger male close and stroking his raven hair.

"Who is the Jinchuuriki anyway? What is his name?" He pressed on, wanting to know everything.

"Why are you so interested?"  
He shrugged, not really thinking about the reason to his sudden interest.

They walked on a few minutes more, neither saying another word to the other. Itachi piped up again."Do you know if Gaara is alive?"

Kisame didn't answer. "Nearly there now."

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?!"

"Yes I heard you."

"Answer then."

He looked down at the younger male and shook his head. Suddenly, it dawned on him. His heart sank and his mouth went dry. "It's him isn't it? You're going to kill Gaara! He's your sacrifice!"

"He won't feel any pain, he will just be knocked out and die whilst he's unconscious." Explained Kisame, unsuccessfully trying to comfort him. How could anything calm him down? His friend was going to die! "That's not the point, fishbreath! He's my best friend and you know that!"

"As I said, it's not my decision."

"I won't let you kill him!"

"Oh, god-dammit, Itachi! You haven't seen the skinny little rat for two years! It won't make no difference if he's dead!"

"I hate you! I hope you fucking die!" He yelled smashing his fists at Kisame's body. The older male growled and snapped Itachi's arm effortlessly. Twisting the broken limb, he pushed the sobbing boy against the wall and ground his knee into his back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Demanded Temari, throwing open the front door.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." Apologised Gaara.

"You're telling me." She walked over to the sofa and sat down. Gaara copied.

"Sorry."

She hugged him. "I'm just glad you're safe."

He hugged her back. "It won't happen again."

They pulled away. "Who's your friend?" She asked, gesturing over to Sasuke who stood by the door. The Uchiha stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke. I believe we've met before?"

"Yeah. I'm Temari. You can sit down if you want."

"Can he stay the night?" Asked Gaara. His sister already knew about him being bisexual but she didn't mind and neither did Kankuro. He was old enough to make his own decisions anyway.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Temari stood and left the room, a smirk playing on her lips.

Gaara stared into Sasuke's shining grey orbs. He and Itachi looked so much alike; the only differences were the lines down the sides of Itachi's nose and the different hairstyles.

"_Gaara, if you see Sasuke, tell him I'm dead." Said Itachi._

"_Why?"  
"He hates me. It would give him some satisfaction, knowing that he won't have to put up with me anymore." He exhaled loudly and forced a smile, but the pain was still visible on his porcelain features, no matter how much he tried to hide it._

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Sasuke.

Gaara turned to him. "Yes, why?"  
"You're really zoned out today aren't you?"

He shrugged.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I've just got a headache. All that paperwork is driving me up the wall." He replied, snuggling into Sasuke's chest. "I'm so tired."

"You need to take it easy. When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't remember, maybe a few days ago?"

"Gaara!"

"I don't have time to sleep. I'm up to my neck in paperwork!"

"That's no excuse. Why are you always outside by the borders when you've got paperwork though? It's as if you're looking for someone or something."

Gaara froze, but laughed softly. "I just like to be on my own sometimes."

Temari came back in from the kitchen and sat down on the sofa. "So, what's your last name then Sasuke? I've got a bad memory." She asked.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

She turned to her brother. "Wait, isn't that-"

Gaara glared at her. He knew that she was about to mention Itachi. She caught his look and laughed. "Isn't that a cool name?" She asked, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I guess." Said Sasuke, a confused look plastered on his features.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing an extremely worried-looking Matsuri. She darted towards the trio.

"Ever heard of knocking, Matsuri?" Asked Gaara in a peevish tone.

"My apologies Kazekage-sama, but there are two S-rank criminals forcing their way into our village!" She explained breathlessly, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Huh? What happened to the guards?"

"They're dead!"

"Shit. I need to sort this out." He said, getting up from the sofa. See you later." The redhead reached up to peck Sasuke on the lips before rushing out of the room, followed by Matsuri.

"Temari, will he be okay out there?" Asked Sasuke.

The blonde turned to him. "He's capable of anything and a few criminals aren't going to lay a scratch on him."

"You're right."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Shit, this dude will not fucking give up! _Thought Gaara exhaustedly. The battle between him and one of the invaders had extended to over three hours and despite their injuries and loss of chakra, both ninjas refused to give up. The enemy had lost an arm but still continued to fight; Gaara had almost ripped him apart. It reminded him of his fight three years ago with Naruto Uzumaki; the love for his comrades had forced him to keep going, despite being hardly able to move and he had left Gaara so badly hurt that it made him a weaker person in some ways, but stronger in others. That was when he started to care for his siblings and people around him.

"Just give up already! You're going to drop dead any minute now!" Shouted Deidara.

"I'm barely injured, you pathetic excuse for a ninja. You should be the one about to die!"

"Are you sure that you're not missing an important factor?"

"What?"

"You'll learn soon enough."

"Tell me!"

The blonde ignored him and dodged a fatal attack from his sand.

"Why don't you do the world a favour and just die already. Don't you think this battle has gone far enough?"

"I'm just toying with you until you're absolutely exhausted, then I'll pull of my lethal attack! You will be dead soon."

"You fucking wish." He muttered, swatting the man away like an annoying insect with his sand. Deidara smirked and opened his hand to reveal another clay bird. The blonde then shifted his weapon towards Gaara and uttered a jutsu. Gaara managed to close the sand around him in a dome just in time, or he would've been killed. He used his sand to create a floating eyeball on the outside of the dome and closed one of his aqua orbs. "Third eye." He muttered. From what he could see, Deidara was preparing a number of clay weapons and suddenly fired them all at the dome. Loud explosions were audible though the sand, but nothing happened inside at first; when suddenly, two little clay bombs broke through the hardened sand barrier. Gaara desperately tried to block the attack before they exploded, but it was too late.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: End of chapter 5. I couldn't remember much of the details of the fight between Gaara and Deidara, but I wrote as much as I could and now I think my brain has died. -.- **

**-Hands out cookies to my AMAZING reviewers! xD- I love you guys 3 -glomps everybody- Don't you just hate Kisame?! He seriously needs to get fried. **

**Kisame: MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Itachi: Nuuu! -uses Sharingan-**

**Me: -Chases Kisame away with fishsticks- THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO BAD SHARKS!**

**Kisame: -screams like a girl- MOTHER!  
Gaara: -Randomly appears from nowhere- HI PEOPLE :]**

**Me: -Huggles Gaara-**

**Everybody (Except that bastard Kisame who got deep-fried): Bye Bye!**

**Kisame: X_X**

**Random person: Mmm, fishsticks! -eats-**


	6. Bloodstained

**Chapter 6**

**Bloodstained**

The fist pounded strongly into his jaw again. Itachi stumbled back, the familiar coppery taste of blood filling his mouth. Every day, it was the same everything for him: Wake up, do work around the Akatsuki Lair, get raped, rest, get beaten. Pretty shit life really. The strong smell of alcohol stale on Kisame's ragged breath only added to his fear. The bastard was drunk out of his head again. Growling, Kisame pulled a trembling Itachi to his feet, smashing his fist into his stomach this time. The raven groaned and doubled over in pain, coughing.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you stupid whore!"

"Kisame, I-" He was cut off by another blow to the stomach. This time, he couldn't inhale or exhale, collapsing, he lay groaning on the icy stone floor, coughing up all the remaining air from his lungs.

"Don't you dare speak to me!" Kisame hissed, landing a sharp kick to his side. That only resulted in Itachi's ribs being cracked.

"You're drunk! Go away!" He cried, scrambling helplessly on the floor. Days like these would go by so slowly and Itachi could only wish to lose consciousness whilst being either beaten or fucked senseless. He tried to get up, but Kisame kicked him in the head and stamped on his back. "Don't you dare try to move you fucking whore! I'll rip out your guts and ram them down that ungrateful throat of yours!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Get the sacrificial chamber prepared! Our guest will be arriving soon."

"Hai." As he stood to work, Kisame slapped him round the face, knocking him down again. "Move it, slut!"

"Gomen." Hurriedly, he scrambled to his feet and limped quickly towards the cleaning cupboard. Kisame growled. "Fucking hurry up, bitch! Or do you want to die?!"

"Kisame, forgive me!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Gomen! Gomen!" He screamed as he was slammed into the cupboard. "Let me out!"

"No! You can stay in there until after Gaara is dead. Maybe then you will learn your lesson." Snapped Kisame through the door. Itachi then heard the crack of the lock. His heart sank. "No! No! Let me out! Please!" He banged his fists so hard against the door that his kunckles bled and broke. After an hour, his sobs and pleas were reduced to sniffling and whimpering. It looked like he would be in there for a while. The cupboard smelt strongly of bleach and other chemicals; most used for medical purposes. As he sat in there, his mind drifted subconsciously back to Gaara. He wondered if he'd got a job or had a girlfriend. Anything really. What had Temari and Kankuro been doing with themselves? As his hopes got high, his stomach knotted up as he remembered why he was in the cleaning cupboard in the first place. Of course; Gaara was going to die. Well, he was supposed to die, but Itachi had a plan. His friend would not be killed. Once Gaara had been brought in, Itachi would take him out of the dreaded prison and get him safely back home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara stirred slightly, his surroundings dark and cold. No, not cold. It was icy, unwelcoming and any other negative word he could think of. He hurt all over, bleeding from a gash across his chest and wincing every few seconds when a dull ache broke out through his body.

"You awake, child?" Asked a deep male voice that Gaara did not recognise.

There was no use in pretending he was still unconscious. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times, letting his vision adjust to the darkness. "Where am I?"

"Hn. Remember me?" Said Deidara's voice.

"Deidara?"

"Yes. Have you met my partner?"

"I am Sasori of the Red Sands. We met your brother earlier." Said the man that the other voice belonged to.

"What did you do to him?!" He hissed.

"Taught him a lesson. You're lucky to have him care so much. He's so protective over his little brother isn't he?"

"Did you fucking hurt him?!"

"More than that. I'd say that he doesn't have long left now. He's probably dead already unless somebody found him."

"Kankuro is strong! He isn't dead!" He felt tears building up, but blinked them away.

"So you say."

"We are the Akatsuki. I'm sure you've heard of us, with you being the Kazekage and all. A little young to rule a village aren't you? I mean, how old are you? Fifteen? No wonder you lost the battle with Deidara."

"Shut the fuck up." Wonderful. What ever could be better than laying injured under the care of the most dangerous criminals in the country? Being dead.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. You'll be killed soon anyway."

Oh goodie. How exciting. Moving on to the afterlife or whatever to meet your dead father who abused you as a child. What a wonderful way to spend eternity! Not.

"Nobody will know what happened to you, Gaara, you will be dead and nobody will mourn your death. They'd love to see your gravestone. Don't you see? Nobody loves you and they want you to die and get out of their miserable lives. Not even your family love you. Your dad does though. Oh, how he got that lovely feeling of excitement when he beat you up. I bet you'd love to see him again, because you will go to hell when you die, just like your drunken bastard of a father."

"Shut up." Said Gaara.

"Do you remember that pain? Your bloodstains all over your bedroom walls. Did you paint over them marks torture?"

"_I said shut up!" _He yelled with acid in his voice.

"You can experience those beautiful memories yet again can't you? You love your father don't you?"

_Gaara jumped at the sound of the front door slamming. He sat in the lounge with his siblings. At nine years old, though still a child, he knew what was going to happen to him. His older siblings looked toward the hall where their father now staggered about, drunk out of his mind, fear in their eyes. Gaara didn't feel fear, he was so used to the beatings that he had to endure that he was used to it. He looked on as his brother and sister stood infront of him, feebly trying to protect their younger sibling. Their father staggered in and shoved a young teenage boy into the room. The boy was skinny and pale with raven coloured hair and tortured grey eyes as empty as his soul. He winced as he slammed into the laminate floor. He didn't even move; he just lay there weakly._

"_Meet Itachi Uchiha, our new slave." Slurred the Fourth Kazekage._

_The siblings remained quiet, but kept their gaze fixated on the boy._

"_Where's Gaara?"_

_They said nothing. Gaara knelt behind them, wondering what his father would do to him this time._

_The Fourth Kazekage turned onto the eldest child. "Temari, where is your brother?" _

_She kept silent._

"_Where is he?!" He hissed, twisting her head sharply to face him. She gazed into his unforgiving hazel eyes, but acted as if she didn't hear him._

_The fourth Kazekage growled and hit Temari across the face. The twelve year-old girl let out a choked sob and scrambled into the corner, looking back to give Gaara a pitiful look. Kankuro turned pale and followed her._

"_There you are." Said their father, spotting Gaara immediately._

"_Father, don't hurt them." Whimpered the young boy._

"_Oh, I won't hurt **them**, don't worry." He glared menacingly at his son and slammed him into the wall._

"_Dad, please don't. I love you." Gaara lied with ease, but really, he despised every inch of him._

"_Shut your mouth, you ungrateful waste of space!" He snapped, landing a powerful strike into Gaara's abdomen. The child coughed up blood and collapsed. "Dad, stop!"_

"_No! You need to learn your lesson!" He pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the leg, grinning at his other children as they wept in terror. Temari stood up. "Daddy, leave him alone!"_

"_Shut up, or do you want to end up like him?"_

"_You're going to kill him! Stop it!"  
Gaara pushed himself up weakly. "Stay out of this or he'll hurt you!"_

"_Gaara, you'll be fine, okay?"_

_He nodded and screamed from a kick by his father. Now, his vision was going fuzzy and the pain from each punch or kick was fading. He blacked out._

Gaara stood, feeling so dizzy that he fell straight back down. "Ow. Dammit."

"I wouldn't move around too much if I were you. Un" Piped up Deidara.

"It's my fucking body and I can do what I want with it!"

"If you say so. Just don't come crying to me when you pass out."

"I won't."

"Then don't."

Gaara fought the pain and dizziness and stood up, facing the pair of men.

"Right. Because you're so worthless I'll make you walk the rest of the way. Un." Said Deidara, smiling nastily.

"I'm not moving anywhere." Gaara stated, sitting down on the sandy floor as they stalked away.

"Fine, I'll drag you the rest of the way." Called the blonde over his shoulder. Sasori tackled Gaara to the floor, tightly binding his hands together with rusty chains. As the men walked, they pulled Gaara behind them. He felt one of his arms begin to break from the chains as they grew tighter. "Okay! Okay! I'll walk!" He yelled desperately.

"Good. That's what I thought you said." They stopped, allowing Gaara to stand and walked on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The commotion outside was unbearably noisy. Itachi guessed that the Akatsuki were having some sort of meeting. Opening his eyes, he realised he was still inside the cleaning cupboard. The voices outside eventually began to fade away and he heard the door unlock. Kisame stood in front of him as the wooden door swung open.

"Itachi, Come out! What happened to you?!"

"You shoved me in here when you got drunk." Replied the younger boy, shielding his eyes from the light.

"I did?"

"Yes."

Kisame pulled him out. "I'm sorry, my little toy. Forgive me please!"

Itachi shrugged. His eyes adjusted to the light and he noticed the rusty weapons strung high around the room. His throat suddenly clenched. "You've killed him haven't you? Gaara's dead isn't he?"

"Not yet. He needs to heal a bit more from the injuries he sustained." Replied the man simply.

"Can I see him?" Asked the raven, his heart lifting slightly.

"If you want." Kisame gestured over to an iron door. Shaking, Itachi weakly pushed himself up and staggered cautiously into the unknown room.

"Gaara, you in here?" He asked.

"Hm?" A familiar red-haired boy perked up at the sound of his name. He gasped. "Itachi!"

"Gaara!"

Itachi stared at his friend for a long few seconds. He wanted to hug him, but he didn't know how his friend would react. Gaara had changed dramatically; he was thin. Too thin. It looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. Also, he looked tired and the dark rings that encircled his dull aqua orbs were bigger, only adding to the effect of his pale skin and making it look whiter.

"You've changed." They both said in unison.

Gaara smiled ever so slightly. "Still stuck in here, huh?"

"Is the grass green?" Itachi ran over to him. "I missed you so much, Gaara."

"I missed you too."

Itachi winced suddenly in pain and collapsed.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Asked Gaara, helping him to his feet. That was when he noticed the wounds and bruises. "It looks like you've broken something."

"I'm fine. Just a little woozy."

"That bastard hits you doesn't he?"

Itachi kept silent. "How are your brother and sister?"

"Don't change the subject. Let me see to your injuries."

"Have you got a job now?"

"Yes."

"Medic I'm guessing?"

"No. I'm the Kazekage."

"You _what_?!"

"It kinda sucks to be honest. All you do is sign papers and agree to random crap about wars and stuff. It's boring. The only good thing about it is having people wait on you hand and foot." He said in a bored tone. "Keep still."

"You got a girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend."

"So you're gay?"

"Bi."

"Right."

"What you been doing with yourself in these two years?"

"The usual. Who's your boyfriend?"

Gaara froze and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"If I tell you, you'll kill me."

"Who?"

Gaara took a deep breath. "Sasuke."

"You're _dating_ my _brother_?!"

"I'm sorry!"

Itachi smirked. "Don't be. Seriously. If he makes you happy, then that's fine."

"Thanks."

He flinched as Gaara began to heal him.

"Keep still, I know it hurts but I'm being as careful as I can."

"Sorry. Hey, Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll get you out of here. Don't worry."

"You just look after yourself. I'm going to die anyway."

"So, you know about that do you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Not really. When your time is up, your time is up, right? Sitting here moping about and feeling sorry for myself isn't going to change anything."

"Come on, I won't let you die."

"You can't save me again. I never did anything for you last time we were here and it kills me."

"You did do something."

"What?"  
"You didn't give up on finding me."

"Of course I didn't! Do you really think that I'd leave you to rot in here? I've been looking for you ever since I got out of the hospital!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks by the way."  
"For what?"

"Healing me. Just make sure that your chakra doesn't get too low."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"How are your siblings?"

He saw Gaara wince visibly. "I- I don't know."  
"What do you mean?"

"Temari is fine, but, Kankuro... he..." The younger boy couldn't carry on. He looked away, tears in his eyes.

"Gaara, what happened?!"

"I'm just being stupid, really."

"Tell me what's wrong!"

The younger boy bit his lip. "Kankuro g-got hurt." He said shakily, blinking the tears away.  
"Not serious is it?"

He nodded slowly.

"Listen, whatever is wrong with him, I'm sure he'll pull through."

"It's my fault he's injured."

"Why is it?"

"He came after me when I was kidnapped and he got hurt trying to save my life."

"It's not your fault. It's them damn Akatsuki bastards that deserve to feel guilty!"

"I know but... I'm going to be killed and if Kankuro doesn't pull through... Temari, she'll be on her own! It's not fair on her!"

"None of you are going to die! Kankuro is fine! He's looking for you like everybody else in Suna. He's alive and well."

"I hope so."

"Good."

"How will you get me out in time?"

"I'll find a way, don't you worry. Why? When are you going to be supposedly killed?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Shit.

**Wooow! Another chapter, the updates are coming so fast! Hope you like this chapter! -Gives you all Oreos x]- You're all fab and I love you to bits. -Glomps everybody- Aw, my lovely friends hehe. Oh, wow! My birthday on the 26th November! What will you guys get me for a present? Maybe reviews, or lemonade? Yay! No, really, knowing that you all like my story is a good enough present for me :D Yay! Oh, now with the story.**

**-Ahem- PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER: :OO Gaara will be killed by the Akatsuki in the morning, will Itachi save him in time before he dies? Find out in Chapter 7 of Slave For You! I'm annoying aren't I? Woah, everybody seems to be dying in this story. o.o**

**Gaara: Why do I have to die?**

**Me: Shut up slave and bring Oreos to my reviewers! **

**Gaara: T_T**

**Me: Gawsh! I love you really! -Glomps Gaara- **

**Hehe**

**Alliteration.**

**~BuhBye! :] **


	7. Loss

**Hey everybody, I had the most awesome song in my head when I wrote this! It's called Sacrifice by TaTu. You should listen to it. ;] **

**Chapter 7**

**Loss**

The heavy iron door slammed open and a young woman with dark blue hair and mysterious lavender eyes stepped in; she looked way too glamorous to be an Akatsuki member, but the black cloak signified that she was. She smirked and seized Gaara roughly by the arms.

"Hey! Watch out!" He growled, fighting against her incredible strength.

"Shut up kid, or I'll glue your mouth shut."

"Leave him alone, Konan!" Yelled Itachi, smashing himself into the woman. She didn't even flinch. "Was that meant to hurt?"

"Let him go!"

"Relax, I'm only tying him up. Aren't you meant to be fucking with Kisame?"

"Shut up, whore."

"Oh? I'm the whore?" She scoffed.

He growled and pulled Gaara from her grasp. "You stay away from my friend."

"What will you do about it? You couldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh yeah? Bring it."

Konan laughed delicately and smashed her fist into Itachi's back. Gaara launched himself at her. She shoved him into the door and kicked him down.

"Fucking bitch!" Cursed Itachi, helping his injured friend up. "Are you okay, Gaara?"

"Yeah."

Itachi stood defensively in front of him. "I won't let you kill him."

"Oh, give up already!" Said the woman in a bored voice.

"No. Why don't you give up?"

Konan made an attempt to grab Gaara, but Itachi caught her off-guard by punching her in the face. She stumbled backwards and in anger, plunged a kunai into his stomach. Itachi cried out and fell in agony.

"Itachi! No!" Gaara ran towards his friend and began to heal him, but his chakra was low and it was making him weaker the more he healed. "Come on, stay with me."

"Gaara, I'm f-fine."

"No you're not, I can heal you."

"Save y-your e-energy." The raven began to lose consciousness.

"Hey, don't pass out on me! You'll be fine!"

His eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Wake up! You'll be fine, I promise!" He whimpered, clinging to him  
"Aren't you the cutest little thing?" Said Konan, shoving Gaara into a nearby wall.

"Aren't you the ugliest slut?" He retorted, leaning back against the cool stone

"What the fuck did you just say?!" She punched him hard in the stomach. He coughed up blood at the impact and crumpled to the floor. "Ow... you bitch..." He groaned, trying to ease the pain. For a girl, she had a hard punch.

"That's what I thought you said."

Kisame thundered in. "Konan! You're meant to heal the little brat, not injure him even more, you fucking idiot!"

"Gomen, Kisame-sama."

"What happened to Itachi?!"  
"He was trying to touch me sexually." She lied.

Gaara weakly pushed himself up. "No he didn't! Don't listen to that crazy bitch!"

Kisame growled. "Shut up, you." He backhanded him to the floor.

"I hit the other kid because he asked me to kiss him."

"I didn't!"

"Shut up, useless little brat! Did I ask of your opinion?"

Gaara kept his mouth shut.

"I'll heal the Jinchuuriki right away." Said Konan

"Thanks."

"My _name_ is Gaara! Not Jinchuuriki!" Said the boy again, once again attempting to sit up. Kisame kicked him back down causing him to yelp in pain. "I will fucking kill you in a minute!"

"So? Kill me! But where will Shukaku be then, huh?!"

Kisame slammed him against the wall. "I'll deal with you later." and with that, dropped the boy and carried a heavily bleeding Itachi out of the room.

Konan kept a tight hold on him.

"Let me go, bitch! I have to see Itachi!"

"Gaara! Keep still!"

"No!"

She sighed. "He should be fine. Kisame will look after him!"

"In what way?! Will he fucking rape him again?"

"No! Kisame is a fully-qualified medic!"

He relaxed a little, but didn't give up the fight. "Let me out!"

"After I heal you!"

"I feel fine."

"Just keep still okay?!"

"No!"

"Gaara, listen to me, I'm sorry okay? I don't like hurting people but it's my job."  
"That's no excuse."

"If I don't obey, they'll kill me."

"Kill you?"

"I'm very sorry for hurting you both, but Itachi will be fine, I stabbed him away from his blood vessels and organs. He'll just need to rest for a few days, yeah?"

"Okay."

"Did I hurt you?"

"A bit, it's not serious though. I think I'll have a few bruises but I'm fine."

"I still need to check that I've not damaged anything important. Keep still." A green light appeared beneath her palm.

"I can heal myself, you know."

"What are you? You're the Kazekage, not a medic, and anyway, your chakra is low."

"I still don't forgive you for what you did to Itachi."  
"I don't expect you to. I just want you to understand that I'm sorry."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're the only Akatsuki member who has ever been nice to me."

"Thanks. I'll check up on Itachi later and I'll heal him too."  
"Arigato Konan."  
"It's no trouble."

* * *

Itachi awoke in a dimly lit room, a dull ache in his side. Looking down he saw his trembling body wrapped in bloodstained bandages. As he sat up, his head spun and he cried out in agony as he felt something across his abdomen tear open. Blood seeped through the bandages and began to stain his bedsheet. He ignored the agonising sear of pain and forced himself to stand, Not even caring about how much blood he was losing. His mind went blank; it felt like he needed to do something and then realised that he still had to save Gaara from being killed. He whipped the bloodied sheets from his exhausted body and staggered around the room, trying to figure out where he was.

"Gaara?" He called weakly, staggering further into the darkness. A slight rustle made him whip around a bit too quickly, sending another spasm of pain through his body. He bit back a scream and doubled over, grimacing. After the pain subsided, he continued to limp about. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Silence. He was so cold, his hands were like ice.

"Gaara?" Why did it feel like something was twisting his insides this way and that?

He nearly screamed when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"It's Kisame. Are you okay?" Came a deep voice.

Itachi turned. "Where's Gaara?"

"You should be getting some rest. You're in no condition to be walking about."

"I don't fucking care! Where is Gaara?!" He snapped.

"He's resting."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see him?"

"No, your badly injured and we nearly lost you. Besides, he's asleep and I don't want you to disturb him."

"When the fuck did you start caring about him?!"

"I don't care about him, but it took ages to get him to calm down earlier."

"Konan didn't hurt him, did she?"

"Not badly, but he was healed."

"That's good."

* * *

Gaara felt a vibration in his left pocket. Reaching in, his heart lifted when his phone sat buzzing away in the palm of his hand.

"Hello?" He answered quietly, not wanting it to be taken from him.  
"Gaara?! Oh, geez! Where are you?!" Came Kankuro's relieved voice.

"Kankuro! I thought you were dead!"

"I'm still alive. Only just. What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. This Akatsuki douche told me that you were dead."

"I nearly died, but I'm fine now, listen, where are you?"  
"Where do you think?"

"Oh. Is Itachi there?"

"Yeah, he was injured in a fight earlier, but Konan said he would be fine."  
"Who's Konan?"

"She the only female member of the Akatsuki. She's really nice."  
"Is she hot?"

"Kankuro! We have more serious issues to talk about here!"

"Sorry."

"Who attacked you?"

"Sasori of the Red Sands. Why?"

"I thought that was the creator of your puppets."

"It is."

"Holy shit! No wonder you lost!"

"Don't rub it in."

"Sorry. Is everybody okay?"

"We're all worried sick about you. Temari has ran off looking for you."

His heart dropped. He didn't want to tell his siblings that he was going to die by morning.

"What's wrong? You've gone quiet."

Tell him. "Kankuro, don't bother looking for me."

"Why?"

He didn't say anything.

"Gaara, you're scaring me!"

"Sorry."

"What is it?!"

"I'm dying okay?! They're gonna extract Shukaku from me tomorrow!"

"Gaara..."

He felt tears in his eyes. "I don't want to die, but I can't do anything about it."

"I'll find you! You won't die!"

"Take care of Temari for me yeah?"

"Bullshit! I won't let them kill you!"

"Kankuro, it's too late, you can't do anything! Not even Itachi can save me!"

"You won't die!" His brother was already crying. "You won't!"

"You and Temari were always there for me. I love you guys. Take care of yourselves, yeah?"

"Don't say that!"

"I'm sorry. I love you, bro." He ended the call and switched off his phone. Not that he would need it any time soon. After about a second, he broke down sobbing. Something he hadn't done in years. So what? Not like anybody could see him and even if they did, it wouldn't matter; soon everything would be over. He didn't even look up when the door opened.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Asked Itachi, rushing over and hugging him.

"I t-told Kankuro that I'm g-going to d-die."

"You won't die!" Stated the older boy.

"You're badly hurt and you can't do anything!"

"I will die to save you!"

Gaara started crying again. He didn't want to make his friend risk his life. Itachi hugged him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll get you out of here, come on." Said the older boy, tugging on his arm.

"Don't overdo yourself okay?"

"I'm twenty years old, Gaara. I can look after myself thanks."

"Okay, no need to be nasty."

"Sorry." He said, untying the chains from his wrists. "Wow, they cut you pretty deep."

He shrugged. "Doesn't hurt."

After a few minutes, both boys had slipped unknowingly out of the room and were quietly hurrying down the corridor.

"Oh shit!" Said Gaara suddenly.

"What?"

I left my phone in the cell!"

"Oh, you fucking idiot." Groaned Itachi, slapping his forehead.

"I have to get it!"

"No, you can't! If they catch us, we're both dead, okay?"

"I need my phone."

"Why? Don't you want anybody to find your perverted videos?!"

"Hey shut up! And no, it's not that reason. If Temari or Kankuro try and ring me, they'll think I_ am_ dead if I don't pick up."

"Hmm, good point. But you can't go back."

"Fine."

They carried on down the corridor before Gaara felt a foot connect with his shin. He tripped and fell. "Ow, bastard."

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Itachi, helping him up.

"Somebody tripped me." He whispered, nervously glancing into the blackened room.

Deidara stepped out of the shadows. "You're not as stupid as I thought are you? Un."

"It's you!"

"Naturally. Now what are you two doing sneaking around at this hour?"

"Gaara was sleepwalking, I followed him to make sure he didn't hurt himself."

"He was chained up, idiot."

"We got lost in the dark too."

"Quit making up lame excuses and hand over the Jinchuuriki."

"Over my dead body!"

"Fine, I'll kill you both."

Gaara moved in front of Itachi. "Don't do this."

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"No. You're risking your life for me. Don't, please!"

Deidara grabbed Gaara and pressed a knife against his throat.

Itachi growled. "Deidara! You're going to kill him!"

"If you don't clear off I will."

"Go." The younger boy let himself be taken away by Deidara as Itachi stared sullenly after him, tears pouring down his face. "Gaara, Everything will be fine."

"I know."

Deidara turned and smashed Itachi to the floor.

* * *

Itachi lay sobbing on Kisame's bed, pleading with the man to let Gaara live. "Please! You have to stop this from happening! I'll give anything!"

"Not this time."

"Please!"

"Itachi, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do!"

"Come on Itachi, you know that I can make you feel better." He stated in a seductive voice.

Itachi knew fully well what the man was about to do. "Not now, Kisame." Said the boy, turning onto his side. "I'm not in the mood."

"You do what I say." He growled, Roughly turning him onto his back.

"I said not now!"

He punched him in the jaw. "What was that?"

"Fine!" He was getting sick of having sex all the time; it was driving him crazy. After a few minutes, his screams were deafening. Kisame thrust himself deeper into the younger male and bit down on his back.

"Ow!"

"I want you so bad its hurts!" He growled, releasing inside him. He rubbed his hand against Itachi's erection, causing the boy to moan with pleasure.

"Kisa...me"

"Yes, I'm making you feel good aren't I?" He nibbled seductively on his ear and moved his head down to the erection. "You like?"

Itachi thrust forward. This man was teasing him badly. He gasped in pleasure as he felt a tongue caressing his throbbing, burning shaft, slowly, tantalisingly. With a moan, he came.

**Bored. v.v Not at school today 'cause I'm ill. Seriously, I don't even know what's wrong with me! Haha! Hopefully, I'll be better soon. I haven't written any lemon for a while have I? Well, hope you enjoy.**

**[The fight between Deidara and Gaara]**

**Deidara: I'm going to blow you up Gaara! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Gaara (Starts coughing violently): Hold on a minute. **

**Deidara: What?**

**Gaara: (Coughs up furball) Okay, I feel better now.**

**Deidara: What the fuck?! O.e**

**Haha! Eillisha and I made this up at school. I mainly cosplay as Gaara and she sometimes cosplays as Deidara. I had (and still have) a cough and I kept getting random coughing fits all day and my french teacher said that raccoons are very clean creatures and clean everything then, Eillisha and I made this up!**

**(Gaara has furballs 'cause he's a raccoon) xD**


	8. Last Words

**Chapter 8**

**Last words**

A soft rustle beside him caused Gaara to wake. He didn't even remember falling asleep; one minute he was awake and the next, he woke up in the cell. How time flies. Glancing around, his eyes caught a glimpse of Konan carefully stepping into the room. "Are you awake?" She asked gently, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah." He replied, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Okay I guess. How's Itachi doing?"

"He's fine. I think he's sleeping at the moment." She sighed and sat down beside him. "I tried to reason with them about killing you."

"And?"

"It made no difference. I'm sorry kid."

He felt a stab of pain at his heart. "It's okay. It's not your fault. When am I going to be killed?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing soon."

Soon wasn't an answer. How long did he have left? Were his siblings still looking for him? He hoped not. There was nothing anyone could do.

"Are you okay?"

"What does it matter?"

"Are you hungry? Want me to get you anything?"

He was starving. He hadn't eaten in two days. But what was the point in eating if he was going to die anyway? "I'm fine thanks"

"Come on, Sasori wanted me to fetch you."

"I feel dizzy." he said, standing up.

"It's just nerves. Will you be okay?"

He shrugged and followed Konan into the sacrificial chamber, heart thudding against his ribcage. Sasori was waiting by the door, a sinister look on his features. On seeing the pair, he grabbed Gaara and threw him across the room. The fifteen year-old smashed into the corner of a steel table and smashed to the floor.

"Hey, was that necessary?!" Demanded Konan, helping him up. "You okay Gaara?"

He nodded, raising a hand to his side. His palm came away, hot and sticky with blood. It didn't bother him at all. He was used to his own blood by now.

Sasori growled. "Konan! Get here now or I'll kill you too!"

The woman obeyed him. "Gomen Sasori-sama."

"You'd better be! Gaara, come here, you useless little rat!

Gaara shakily stood and walked towards the puppet-master. "So you're Sasori of the Red Sands, huh?"

"Yes, why?"

"This is what I think of you!" He landed a hard punch at the man's face. "You nearly fucking killed my brother, you ugly bastard! Go fucking die in hell!"

He twisted Gaara's arm back, completely snapping the bone. The teenager cried out but didn't retreat and hit him again with his good arm. Sasori stumbled back and punched Gaara in the gut. It barely hurt.

"How dare you fucking hit me!"

"You deserve it, you bastard!" He snapped the man's wrist and pinned him to a wall.

"I've had it with you!" Sasori slammed Gaara to the floor and kicked him hard."I certainly remember your brother. Cocky little bastard isn't he? Just like you."

"Shut your mouth! Kankuro was trying to protect me!"

Sasori threw him into the wall. "Shut your mouth, or I'll gut you like a fish whilst you're still awake."

Gaara stood up. Despite how much pain he was in, how many broken bones he had, he didn't want to look weak in front of anybody and continued to fight.

"Why can't you stay down?!" He slammed Gaara into the wall and ground his knee into his back.

"Because I'm not weak." Replied the boy simply.

"You'll be fucking weak when I'm finished with you!" He picked up a nearby chair and smashed it onto him. Gaara collapsed and groaned in pain, but stood after he'd regained his senses.

Konan pulled Sasori back. "You're not meant to injure him, remember?"

He backhanded her to the floor. "It won't make any difference. In fact, if he bleeds, the extraction of Shukaku will be quick no matter what happens to him, as long as he doesn't die."

"He _is _bleeding. Don't you think you're taking this too far?!" Konan pushed herself up, but the man kicked her down again and continued to beat her to a pulp. "You fucking whore! Do as I say and fucking shut your useless, bitchy little mouth!"

Gaara dragged him off of her. "Leave her the hell alone! What the fuck did she do to you?!" Using all his strength, he managed to drive Sasori into a wall and repeatedly smashed his face into the stone, breaking his nose.

"Let go of me, brat!" The bleeding puppet master threw him off his back, causing the boy to fall onto a tiny glass table. It smashed as his body made contact with it. "Fuck... you..." growled Gaara. He looked down at his body and saw a large glass shard had stabbed into him between the ribs. He pulled it out, doubling over and crying out as he did so.

"Gaara, thank-you." Said Konan weakly.

"Shut up, slut!" Yelled Sasori, kicking her in the stomach. She screamed.

"Bastard! I won't stop until you're dead!" He stabbed the man in the leg with the same piece of glass. Sasori screamed. "Bastard!"

Gaara smirked and slammed Sasori's face through a mirror. Tiny fragment of glass and the smooth reflective shards of mirror tore at the man's flesh. He screamed.

"I'll fucking kill you!" After he recovered, he smashed Gaara into the wall and ground his knee hard into his stomach. The teenager couldn't breathe, it was agony. The man smiled and forced it in harder, using all his weight. Gaara refused to cry out and eventually, everything went black.

* * *

Itachi stirred slightly. A load of noise outside was waking him from his peaceful slumber. Voices shouted random things and the sound heavy footsteps pounding up and down the busy corridors met his ears. Turning over, he felt surprised when he rolled into a cold spot. "Kisame?" He called, sitting up and glancing nervously around. The room contained nobody but him. Standing up, he groaned when pain shot through him. It felt like his ass had been ripped in two. His clothes lay strewn all over the floor. He quickly pulled them on and left the bedroom in search of Kisame. His seme was nowhere in sight. Limping down the corridor, he decided to see how Gaara was doing, but as he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "Gaara? Kisame? Are you guys in here?"

An eerie silence fell upon his ears. Something was wrong. He then heard a crash from inside. Summoning all his strength, he managed to break the door down. As he looked around, he saw Kisame step out of the shadows along with Pein. Gaara lay motionless a few feet away from the pair. His eyes were closed and his skin was horribly pale. Worst of all, he was surrounded by a pool of blood and looked badly injured. Itachi ran over to him. "Are you okay, Gaara?"

Silence.

"Hey, come on, speak to me."  
Still no response. Confused, he shook him roughly. Nothing. This time, he turned him onto his back and saw where all the blood was coming from; A deep wound was visible on the side of his chest through his ripped black shirt. Blood stained the whole of his abdomen, spilling onto the cold stone floor beneath. "What the fuck did you do to him?" Demanded Itachi, not leaving his friend's side. "Gaara, come on." He pleaded desperately, lifting him into his arms.

"Itachi... you were too late. He's gone." Said Kisame grimly.

The raven looked up, panicking. "What d-do you mean by that?! He's fine!"

"We extracted his demon. He's dead."

"No he's not! Why is he bleeding?! Did you beat him up?!"

"He attacked Sasori. You can imagine what happened next." Said Pein in a low voice.

"What in the goddamned hell did you do to him? It looks like you've stabbed him about sixty times!"

"Itachi, put him down, he's dead. Sasori got into a fight with him. Gaara was badly injured and passed out. Whilst e was unconscious, we seized the opportunity to steal Shukaku. He didn't feel any pain when it happened to be grateful."

The raven growled. "Pain?!" He yelled. "Have you seen what that bastard did to him?! He was in fucking agony before that damn thing was taken out of him!"

"It would've hurt him a lot more if he was awake."

"I don't fucking care! Tell Sasori that I'll be waiting to kill him. Tell that fucking bastard that I'll rip his body apart and burn him! If he kills me, I'll curse him to hell from beyond the fucking grave!" He ran into the nearby bathrooms carrying Gaara and locked the door tight behind him.

"Itachi, let us in!" Kisame's fists pounded against the door.

"Hell no!" He carefully laid Gaara on the floor and tried to heal him. "Come on, you're much stronger than this." His chakra was draining away rapidly and nothing was working. Itachi ran inside one of the toilet stalls and ripped off a load of toilet paper. He desperately tried to stem the bleeding, but it proved useless. He then checked Gaara's pulse and gasped when he felt nothing. Heart sinking, he quickly lay his head on his chest to find a heartbeat and was even more alarmed to find that his friend wasn't even breathing. In fact, his heart wasn't even beating. "Dammit!" He performed CPR, desperately trying to get Gaara's heart working. Seconds passed. Nothing. Those seconds turned to minutes, more minutes. Nothing. Tears filled his empty grey eyes and spilled over. "Gaara... Come on! You have to be okay! You can't die. Please!" He tried again to revive him, but it eventually came to the fact that his friend was dead and nothing could be done to save him. Itachi felt numb to the core. "Why did you have to go? You didn't deserve all of this pain." He sobbed into Gaara's chest. "I'll kill them. Fucking kill them for what they did to you. I'm sorry, I didn't save you like I promised. You were killed and it's my fault. I'm no friend. A good friend would've done everything in their power to save you." It hurt him to think that whilst he was soundly asleep, safe beside Kisame, Gaara was being almost ripped apart and beaten by Sasori. "Why didn't I wake up?! I'm fucking worthless!" He screamed, clutching his head and doubling over in depair.

Suddenly, Taking Over Me by Evanescence sounded in the room. Itachi jumped and glanced around. "What the-" He then found Gaara's phone on the floor. It was ringing. He didn't know whether to answer it or leave it. "Forgive me." He said quietly, as if Gaara were listening and picked it up. He had to inform whoever was calling that Gaara was dead.

"Hello?" He answered shakily, trying not to sound upset.

"Gaara. what's wrong? Are you crying?" Asked Temari's voice.

"It's not Gaara. It's Itachi." His tears didn't stop falling

"Itachi, you're alive?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I never thought that I'd hear your voice again."

"Temari, I have to tell you something."

"By the way, what the hell do you think you're doing? You don't answer Gaara's calls! It's not your phone!"

"Temari, listen."

"Where is my brother?!"

"Temari-"

"He's not hurt is he?"

"Gaara is dead!" He blurted out. There was a lengthy silence on the other end of the line. It was eerie. Itachi was shaking, his heart hammering. What would Temari say? Would she believe him? He doubted it.

"What?!"

"He was killed earlier this morning! I'm sorry!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not! He was hurt in a fight and when he lost consciousness, they extracted his demon, Shukaku."

Temari said nothing for a while. Itachi guessed that she was letting the bad news sink in. It had to be awful for her and Kankuro. They'd just lost another family member. They had no mother, no father, no uncle and now they're younger brother was dead. "Is that why you're crying?" She asked after a few minutes. Her voice faltered toward the end of the sentence and he heard her finally burst into tears. "We w-were t-too l-late!" She sobbed. "He w-was a-all we h-had!"

Itachi broke down too. "I tried to save him, but he was already gone! I'm so sorry!" He then heard Kankuro's voice. "Temari, what's wrong?! Hey, it's okay! It's okay!"

"No it's not! Gaara is dead!"

"What?! Who is this?!" He demanded, picking up the phone. "Do you think it's funny? Scaring my sister like that?!  
"It's Itachi."

"I remember you, now tell the fucking truth! Where is Gaara?!"

"I told you, he's dead!"

"But, I spoke to him last night! He was fine!"

"He told you about how he was going to be killed by morning right?"

Kankuro gasped. "Oh shit. I didn't take him seriously."

"The Akatsuki extracted Shukaku. Gaara is gone."

Itachi heard Kankuro drop the phone in shock. He too, began sobbing uncontrollably. The line went dead.

* * *

**-Cries eyes out- I'm sorry I killed Gaara off, but that's what happened in the cosplay. (Yes I died. Please lay flowers on my non-existent grave and mourn my awful death) I know you all hate me now, especially Gaara fangirls v.v I am a Gaara fangirl and I killed him off! I'm ashamed of myself. Ah well, the yaoi must go on!**

**[At Gaara's funeral]**

**Gaara [Jumps out of coffin]: Beckii! I'll kill you! I'm not fucking dead!**

**[Everyone gasps]**

**Me: Oh my god! It's a miracle!**

**Gaara: Ah, screw this. I'm going to retire.**

**Me: Gaara, you're fifteen! You can't retire!**

**Gaara: Watch me! [Runs off]**

**[Pulls him back] Me: You're not going anywhere, Mr.I-am-the-best-goddamn-ninja-pants!**

**Gaara: [Folds arms and pouts] I hate you Beckii**

**Me: I love you too, Gaa-Gaa-kun [Noogie]**

**Gaara: You're messing up my hair!**

**BYE! LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW, MY AWESOME NINJA BUDDIES! xD**


	9. A Little Help

**Chapter 9**

**A little help**

Konan felt her energy begin to drain. The more chakra she lost, the quicker she was going to die. Her vision swam and her head pounded as the oxygen around her seemed less and less with every passing minute. Itachi knelt next to her, eagerly awaiting the result of her hardship. His arm found it's way around her thin shoulders. "Konan. Rest. I'll take over from here."

Her lavender eyes widened. "Itachi, no. You're still healing and it won't do you any good to use up what little chakra you have left. Trust me, you need it." She protested.

"You're worse off than me. Go on. I'll be fine."

She contemplated it for a minute before deciding that it wouldn't do him any harm if he had a go at it for a short period of time. "Don't overdo yourself okay?"  
"I'm not a child anymore. Treat me as an equal."  
"Gomen." She said, settling herself into a nearby corner. "Remember to spread the chakra out evenly, yeah?"

"Hai." He muttered.

"This will drain your energy rapidly. If you feel it's too much and you're going to faint, just tell me and I'll take over."

"I'll be fine, I swear."

"Right. Be careful now. I have to regain some of my chakra."

Itachi nodded and carried on from Konan's job. She was right; it did drain his energy rather quickly, but he forced himself to carry on no matter what. He cared too much for Konan to let her die and couldn't lose her as well. She'd done a lot for him in the past. Sighing, he turned his head slightly to see her sleeping against the wall. What if she never woke up? What would he do then? He just hoped she would me all right.

"Konan?"  
"Yeah?"

Phew. She was still okay. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, don't worry about me, I'm just resting."

"Okay. How am I doing?"

"You're doing perfect, keep it up."

"Arigato."

_Itachi lay there. He lay on that floor. Grieving, sobbing and being torn apart by his emotions. The icy stone was numbing his already frozen body quickly, but the Uchiha didn't care. He cared for nothing and he could never forgive those bastards for killing his best friend. They deserved to rot in the deepest trench of hell. They deserved to suffer, suffer like they'd never suffered before. Gaara was gone and it was their fault. He would make them fucking die; he would torture them so hard that they'd beg for death. Even if that satisfaction would be enough, nothing could ease the dull aching pain in his heart. That pain would never leave him for as long as he lived. He wouldn't be able to live through the regret of unsuccessfully rescuing Gaara from his death. Not even a tender knock at the door made him lift his head up. He simply pretended that he didn't hear it. Then, a female voice sounded._

"_Itachi, it's Konan, let me in!"_

_He didn't have the energy to do anything._

"_Let me in before Pein realizes I'm gone!"_

_He weakly lifted himself from the floor and staggered over to the door. "Konan, Are you alone?"  
"Yes, yes. Let me in!" She whispered desperately._

_Itachi half-opened the door, glancing warily around to make sure she was telling the truth. Satisfied, he swung it fully open and pulled Konan inside, locking it behind him. The woman was carrying a small medical kit._

"_How is your wound?"_

"_Don't know, don't care."_

"_Don't talk like that." She hugged him. "Gaara is dead then?"_

"_Yes." He choked out, bursting into another fit of tears._

"_Hey, it's okay. I came because I can bring him back."_

_He pulled out of the hug and scowled. "Bullshit! Resurrection is impossible!"_

"_I can revive him."_

"_I tried that. He's still dead. I tried it for a half hour, Konan!"_

"_You didn't try the Life Transfer no Jutsu, now did you?"  
"What the fuck is that?!"_

"_Exactly. It won't heal him properly, the external wounds will still be there, but the internal bleeding will be fixed."_

"_Prove me wrong. You can't resurrect somebody."_

"_I guarantee this will work."_

"_Fine." Little did he know that she would most probably die in the process of healing Gaara._

After a few minutes, Konan came over to him. "Itachi, Keep at it, I think he's getting better!" She began checking his vitals. "He has a pulse! A very weak one. Can you keep healing for a minute? His arm is broken and I need to put the bone back."

"Sure."

"It's best to do it whilst he's still unconscious or it'll hurt like crazy." She said, twisting the broken limb. Itachi flinched as he heard it crack into place.

"I'll take over from here, you're looking really worn out."

He nodded and moved out so the woman could help. "Gaara, come on." He whispered.

"He's breathing! We've got him back!" Exclaimed Konan.

Itachi leapt up and hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"It's fine. I had to repay him somehow. The kid's got some guts to attack Sasori like that, just to save me."

"Yeah." He sighed, looking down at his friend.

"Is your wound feeling better?"

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did. How long have has it been since it was inflicted?"

"Two days or something. The sacrifice happened whilst you were asleep the next day." They heard the younger boy move slightly. "Gaara?!" Called Itachi

He opened opened his eyes. "What happened?" He croaked out.

"Oh my God! You're alive!"

"What do you mean? Where's Shukaku? I can't hear him or anything!"

"He's gone. The Akatsuki took him. You were killed during the process, but Konan brought you back. I helped a little too."

"You did that... for me?"

"I couldn't live knowing that you dead. I felt like it was all my fault and tried everything I could in my power to revive you, until Konan showed up. She did most of it. I just helped a little and took over when she was feeling weak."

"I knew I was dead. I saw my mother."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her. She said I would be all right and Temari and Kankuro were grieving. I thought that somebody we knew had died, but then I realised it was me. I was dead. They were grieving for me."

"She was right. You _will _be fine."

"She also wanted to thank you, Itachi."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"You've always been there for me."

How does she know who I am? Why don't I seem to remember much about your parents?"

"Mother was dead before you came and you don't remember my father that much because of your memory loss."

"I only remember when your father died. You all were unusually happy."

"Yeah. You can guess why."

"How is Sasuke?"  
"He was fine the last time I saw him."

"What's he like?"  
"He looks a lot like you, and has a bit of your personality. Unlike you, he can sometimes be cold and distant and other times, he's always worrying that I'm overworking myself and he's quite serious."

Itachi said nothing for a few seconds and then exhaled loudly. "I miss him."

"I'm not surprised."

Konan stepped forward. "Itachi, I need to check Gaara's health." She knelt beside the younger boy. "Can you move at all? Do you feel weak?"

"I'm just... stiff. I really don't know." He answered

She lifted him slightly and leant him against the wall. "You saved my life, kid. I couldn't let you die. Not after everything that's happened."

"I saved your life? How?"

"You fought Sasori. He was beating me up and you attacked him to get him off my back. I owe you."

"Being alive is enough for me."

"Gaara?" Said Itachi

"Yeah?"

"I thought you weren't coming back... your brother and sister... I told them..."

"Oh. So that's how they know. It's fine." The younger boy sighed. "I'm sure they're okay about it."

"They weren't okay about it at all! They were absolutely hysterical! I've never heard them cry so hard! You're all they've got!"

"I know. Should I phone them?"  
"I'll do it later, but first, I need to look after you."

"Okay."

"I'm so happy you're back."

Gaara tried to get up. "Ow."

"You okay?"

"My arm. Fuck."

"You broke it."

"How the hell did I manage that?"

"Sasori."

"That bastard. Feels like I've fallen into a tank of acid."

"I'm guessing you're not numb anymore."

"Yeah. I wish I'd have stayed like that now."

Konan sighed. "I really want to heal you, but I used most of my chakra bringing you back earlier."

"It doesn't matter. I can deal with the pain."

"I can get you painkillers or something."

"I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

He nodded.

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks."

He winced as she applied anti-septic to the stab wound between his ribs.

"I'm sorry if it hurts."

"It's fine, just do what you have to."

"I'm not meaning to upset you, but what do you remember?"

"I just remember being dragged into a dark room, I hurt all over and there was blood everywhere, then I was put on some sort of table and blacked out after a few minutes."

"If you get any flashbacks, just try to ignore them."

"Why?"

"Trust me. You won't like them."

He gave her a confused look and sighed. "All right."

"Are you hurting anywhere?"

"Not really. I feel kinda numb."

"That's normal. Lay down and rest."

"I've been resting long enough. I'll be fine." He once again attempted to get up, but was too weak.

"You need to take better care of yourself. Lay down."

"Fine."

She turned to Itachi. "I have to go. Pein will be wondering where I am. I'll leave my medical kit here in case it's needed. Change the dressing on your wound when you get chance. Make sure Gaara doesn't move too much and I'll be back in the morning, sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm quite capable. Bye."  
"See you tomorrow." She stepped out of the door and closed it.

* * *

Konan slipped out into the corridor, praying that Itachi and Gaara would be okay. What if they needed her during the night? As she rounded the corner, Pein bumped into her.

"Gomen." She said.

"Everyone has been looking for you! Where've you been? Your hair is wet." his hand ran through a lock of her navy-blue hair and fisted a handful before letting it tumble down to just below her slender left shoulder. Pein was right. It was from when she splashed water on her face in the bathrooms.

"I was in the shower."

"Really? I don't believe you. The showers have been unoccupied all day."

"Believe what you want!"

"Where have you been, Konan?" He asked again, concern in his tone.

"In the fucking shower!" She hissed.

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"It's true. I felt dirty after training so I took a shower."

"I like my women dirty." He whispered into her ear. She shuddered, a feeling of unease rising rapidly in her chest. He shoved her roughly against the wall and pressed his tongue into the crook of her neck, coating the area of skin with saliva. She closed her lavender eyes and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. He growled and pulled the cloak halfway from her shoulders. She gasped, realising what he was about to do and pushed him away. "Not here! Someone will see."

The man chuckled deeply and pinned her arms to the stone behind her."Let them see. It's you and me and nobody else in my eyes."

That was it. She was sick of him pushing her around, making her do things she didn't want to do. "Fucking let me go!" She screamed, kicking him in the shins. The man didn't even flinch. He slapped her across the face. "How dare you! Whore!"

She growled and spat in his direction.

Pein hit her harder, but she refused to cry out.

"Bastard. Try that again."

"Oh, I will." This time, he used his fists.

She kneed him between the legs, smirking as he cried out and fell to the floor. Whilst he was down, she stole the opportunity to kick at his body until blood escaped his lips. Quick as a flash, Pein whipped out a small, knife-like weapon and slashed her across the leg with it. The pain was so terrible that she couldn't hold back a scream of agony. The weapon wasn't a knife at all; it was a poison-tipped dart.

"Konan!" Yelled Itachi, running towards her.

"No Itachi! Get back in there! They'll take you!"

"Not without you!"

"You idiot! Save yourself!"

It was no use. Kisame had already darted round the corner.

"Hello Itachi. I thought I would die if I didn't fuck you soon!" He said menacingly.

"Stay away from me."

"Fine. I'll take Gaara instead. He can be my new little toy."

"Leave him the fuck alone."

"You can't tell me what to do. I have power over this place." He charged inside the bathrooms with Itachi chasing after him.

Gaara had managed to stand up, despite his weakness and pain. He was breathing heavy, finding it a huge effort to even attempt to walk. "What's going on?!"

"Pein has got Konan!"

The younger boy pushed himself off the wall.

"No, you can't go! You're already hurt bad enough!"

Kisame got a tight hold of Gaara's wrist. "Well. Thought I'd never see you alive again!"

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Itachi doesn't want me anymore, so I'll make you mine!"

"No, no!" He was too weak to do anything and collapsed, still hanging limply from Kisame's grasp. The younger boy was so weak, he could barely lift his head.

Itachi growled and punched Kisame in the groin, then repeatedly smashed his face into his knee. "I told you to leave him alone! I told you so many times and you wouldn't listen! Touch him again and I won't stop until you're dead!" The hand loosened around Gaara's wrist. Blood now stained the floor and Kisame was now cursing loudly into his hands, gripping his severed face.

"Come on, let's go!" Itachi picked him up and ran. Konan was laying on the floor outside the room, bleeding heavily from a deep wound on her leg. Pein stood over her, his foot occasionally connecting with her shaking body.

"Konan!"

Pein smirked. "She won't be going anywhere with you. This girl is mine."

Itachi put Gaara on the floor. "You'll be okay?"

"Quit worrying, I'm fine." The sand-nin caught a glimpse of a small pile of sand about a metre away from him. Finally. Something to do. If only he had more chakra, he would've been able to use his Sand Burial Jutsu. Konan caught his gaze and nodded at him. She obviously knew about his ability. He crawled over to her, trying not to be seen by Pein. He noticed that she was clutching her right leg. "Konan, you're hurt."

"I've had worse, believe me." She said, smiling weakly through her pain.

"This is bad. Come on, I'll help you up."

She smirked and took his outstretched hand. "Thanks."

"Listen, go hide somewhere, get yourself away from here."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. The sand will protect me from anything and everything that is a threat to my life."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." He picked up a sharp stone from the ground and tried to press it to his left arm. True enough, the sand prevented that sharp object from touching his pale flesh.

"Amazing."

"Go, I'll help Itachi. We'll be out of here in no time."

"Hai." She obeyed and staggered round the corner out of sight.

* * *

**Hey people! Another Chapter has been posted, woot! I think this is a crap chapter, so I'm very sorry. Been tired lately. -yawn- Now, I am officially fourteen years old YAY! -Dances but falls over in process- Ow my face. .**

**Itachi: Do I escape from Kisame finally?**

**Me: You'll have to wait for Chapter 10, sorry. Anyway, what do you guys want for Christmas?**

**Gaara: A yaoi paddle! ^.^**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Itachi: I want some Dango! XD What do you want for Xmas?**

**Me: A glomp from you two!**

**Gaara: I am not glomping you, Vampy.**

**Me: :( Why not? I gave you a cookie yesterday, I let you do what the hell you wanted on my computer!**

**Gaara: I don't like hugs. What the hell?! -Looking at my yaoi pictures-**

**Me: Hey! I have enough of that with my damn parents!**

**Gaara: You drew GaaraXLee?! -Faints-**

**Itachi: -Runs over to Gaara- Hey, snap outta it!**

**Me: ¬.¬ Just leave him there. That's what he gets for looking at my yaoi collection. -sigh-**

**-Waves- Bye!**

**P.S: I need to start hiding my yaoi pics, due to my parents who keep looking at them! I have to lie for the majority of the time and tell them that one of the boys is a girl -.-''**


	10. Searching

**This chapter is really gruesome and bloody toward the end. Read at your own risk. If you have any problems regarding the content, then contact your mum.**

**Chapter 10**

**Searching**

Pein reached out and pulled Itachi toward him.

"W-what are you doing?!" Demanded the Uchiha.

"This!" He kneed him in the stomach and landed a hard punch to his jaw. Itachi collapsed, gripping his abdomen. Gaara saw this and summoned the sand, wrapping it tightly around Pein's leg.

The man glared at the fifteen year old. "You fucking rat! Get that filthy stuff off of me, or I'll kill you too."

"Dumb fuck." He said. "I can break your leg in an instant."

"So this is your ability?" He asked. "Pathetic."

"Sabaku Kyuu!" He yelled, closing his hand into a fist. Pein didn't cry out; he merely winced as his bones cracked.

"You pouty little shit!" He yelled, dragging the broken limb behind him as he staggered toward Gaara.

"Can you hold him off for a while? I have to check if Konan is all right." Asked Itachi, standing shakily to his feet.

Gaara nodded, still keeping his gaze upon his enemy. He heard Itachi's hurrying footsteps fade away.

"Give me all you got, bitch." Said Pein. "I don't have time to deal with useless children such as yourself."

"You're pushing your fucking luck!"

"Bring it. Not scared of you. Maybe I could bring Sasori. Looks like he didn't do enough damage last time."

"Try that and I'll-"

Pein landed a swift punch to his stomach, the sand barely managed to keep up with his speed, but still blocked the attack effectively.

"What the?-"

"Do what you want to me. The sand will block any possible attack."

"Is that so?" Pein disappeared.

"Hey!" Gaara whipped around, desperately searching for Pein.

"Over here."

"What? Stop fucking playing around!" He felt somebody grab the back of his shirt and pull him down. It nearly strangled him. "Fucking... bastard..." He ground out between coughs.

"What did you call me?!" Pein aimed a kick at him but the sand blocked it yet again. Gaara pushed himself up, his throat still tight. He wrapped the rest of the sand around Pein's good leg.

"You dick!" Pein smashed Gaara into the wall, but the fifteen year old had no sand to protect him as it was wrapped around Pein's limb. He wasn't bothered by _that_ attack. It barely lay a bruise on him. "Fuck!"_ Stupid fucking sand! I'm going to die! _ He thought frustratedly. He hadn't enough chakra to break Peins leg or unravel the sand from it. Pein pulled out a kunai ad threw it at Gaara. It missed by half a centimetre and bounced off the wall with a loud clanging sound. Gaara saw the opportunity and picked it up, using it to block the rest of the well-aimed weapons.

"Dammit! When you die, why can't you stay dead?!"

"I have a life. Unlike you."

Pein growled a threw another kunai. It tore through the air into Gaara's right hand, breaking the bones immediately. He cried out and pulled the blade from his knuckles, dropping his defence weapon in pain.

"You've got nothing to defend yourself with now. This is the end." He launched a Demon Shuriken at Gaara. The fifteen year-old tried to dodge but a heavy iron fan blocked the weapon. He looked up to see his sister standing defensively in front of him. She caught his gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Go find Itachi and Konan. I'll meet you outside."

"Temari, I'm not leaving you! This dude is not a person to be messed with."

"I said I'll meet you outside. I can't lose you again!"

"And I can't lose you."

"Gaara! Now!"

He sighed and moved away. "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah."

He darted off in pursuit of his comrades.

* * *

"Konan!" Called Itachi, searching every corner thoroughly. No reply. "Konan!" He yelled again, louder this time. Silence fell upon his ears. Turning another corner, he bumped straight into Kisame. The man grinned. "Hello, running away now, are we?"

"Fuck you!"

Kisame slammed him against a wall and slipped his tongue in Itachi's mouth. Itachi let out a pained moan, his pants growing noticeably tighter. The older man gently thrust his hips forward, creating a throb of neglect in the Uchiha's hardening erection. He moaned and thrust forward, wanting so much more.

"Want to get fiesty now, do we?"

"Kisa...me..." Moaned Itachi. "Fuck...me...hard..."

Kisame smirked and ripped the younger male's pants down, using a single finger to scissor in and out his tight entrance.

His shaft was burning and throbbing like it had never been touched before.

Two fingers. Three. Four. Itachi moaned. "Fuck me already!"

"As you wish."

He heard the sound of the zip being pulled down and soon after, Kisame broke his entrance, pumping away faster and faster at Itachi's tingling member with every thrust. Both males released their seed at the same time letting out gasps of pleasure.

Itachi hastily pulled up his pants, a crimson blush glowing on his pale cheeks. "I''ve got to find Konan."

"Go ahead. I'll be waiting to fuck you again sometime soon."

* * *

"Oh, now aren't you the pretty one?" Said Pein, smirking.

Temari opened her fan and glared. "You lay a finger on my brothers or me, I will fucking smash you to pieces."  
"Gaara is your brother? How sweet. Lucky you jumped in at that time or he would be dead by now."

"Shut up and fight! He already got killed by you limey bastards and I can't let that happen again."

"Your little brother seems more fun to fight with." He said, walking away. "Besides, I couldn't hurt a pretty young lady like yourself now, could I?"

She smashed her fan into the floor right in front of him. The ground cracked from the force. "I am your opponent. Get used to it, you son of a bitch."

Pein laughed softy. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

"Give me all you've got." She swung her weapon toward him. The man blew back slightly and chuckled. "That is one hell of a fan you've got there."

"Yeah. So what?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped in fright.

"Hey, beautiful." Whispered a raspy voice in her ear. She shuddered, turning to face Kisame. "You again!"  
"Oh yes."

"You're the sick pervert who tried to rape my brother!"

"In the flesh. Now it's your turn."

"Hey! Back off!"

He tore the fan from her hand and threw it across the floor. "Come here, sweetheart. I can make you feel good." He pinned her arms to the wall.

"Let me fucking go!" She screamed, desperately trying to throw him off.

* * *

Gaara stood outside with Itachi and Konan, a harsh breeze blowing from the mountains. He didn't even know what time of year it was; but the way the icyness of the night air froze his skin, he was sure it was at least Winter. Minutes passed. Where was Temari? He started to get a sickening feeling that something really wasn't right.

"Guys, I'm going back."

The both looked up.

"Why?" Asked Itachi.

"I've got a bad feeling about Temari." He said, running inside.

"Wait! What if something happens to you?"

He stopped, turning to face the pair. "If I'm not out in five minutes, then that's when you need to worry."

"Right. We'll come looking for you in five minutes then."  
"You don't have to. I'm just saying."

"Hurry and get your sister." Said Konan.

"Hai." He said, rushing through the main hall. "Temari!"

Silence. _Shit_. "Temari!"

A muffled scream echoed through the building. His heart hammered painfully against his ribs and breathing was suddenly becoming noticeably difficult. "Dammit! Where are you?!" He couldn't lose her. She was like a parent to him and Kankuro. She was the mother of the household. It would never be the same without her. "Temari!" Tears were beginning to form in his eyes, but he blinked them away and carried on searching. As he rounded the corner, he saw Kisame holding Temari by her throat. She went limp in his grasp. Gaara threw himself into Kisame's stomach, making him drop her on the floor.

"You fucker!"

Kisame chuckled and slammed him into the wall. The Sand-nin doubled over, but quickly regained his senses and staggered over to Temari. She wasn't breathing. Tears yet again built up, but he couldn't hold them back and burst out sobbing. "Come on! You can't die!"

Kisame kicked him in the side. Gaara cried out and fell. "Please! I'll do a-anything! Don't h-hurt her!"

"Does 'fucking' count as 'hurting'?"

"Kisame, d-don't. I'm b-begging you t-to let us go!"

"Not gonna work, kid." He raised his samehada.

"No!"

The weapon came down.

* * *

Itachi grabbed Temari and Gaara, pulling them out the way of a fatal blow from Kisame's samehada. He looked down at them both and saw Gaara wiping tears away from his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"That bastard, he hurt her."

"What?" He checked Temari's vitals. "Where the hell is Konan when you need her?"

"Dammit!"

"I'll do my best to save her!"

"She's my sister and I love her!"

"I know. I'll do CPR. You take care of Kisame, but be careful of his sword."

"Yeah. Please, save her!"

"I promise I will."

Gaara smiled at his friend and then turned to Kisame. "You hurt her. Now I'm gonna give you something you'll never forget!"

"Bring it. As if a skinny little imp like yourself could do anything to me. You make me laugh. I almost pity you."

"Shut up."

Kisame smacked his samehada into Gaara, cutting him across the side. The fifteen year-old crashed against the wall, coughing up blood.

"Gaara!" Yelled Itachi.

He pushed himself up, glaring at the man.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. How's Temari?!"

"She's breathing, but the damage is a lot worse than I thought. I'll take over from here."

"It's nothing, seriously. I haven't even got started yet."

"Trust me on this. I can handle him better than you- Watch out!"

Gaara dodged another blow from the samehada and ran to Itachi. "If you insist. Just be careful, yeah?"

"I know. Keep trying to wake your sister up and find out where she's injured."  
"Hai." He began to shake her gently. "Come on, wake up."

She slowly opened her teal eyes and looked around. "Where am I?"

Gaara hugged her. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah." She hugged him tight, tears streaming down her face. "I promise I'll never let anything like that happen to you ever again."

"Don't promise. You can't change fate."

"You and Kankuro are my little brothers and I should be there for you both. I feel awful after everything! It all ended in Kankuro getting seriously injured and you getting killed! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. We all need to look out for each other. Stop blaming yourself, okay?"

She sniffled. "You're right."

"You stay there. Itachi needs my help."

"Be careful."

He nodded and staggered to his feet. "Kisame, you leave him the hell alone."

The man turned. "Oh great, it's the Sunagakure brat!"

"Call me that one more time and I swear-"

Itachi growled. "Gaara! Stop provoking him! You'll make things worse!"

Kisame grabbed Gaara. "Should I cut off one leg or two?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'll cut off your fucking dick if you don't put him down!" Threatened Itachi.

"Then I couldn't fuck you anymore, my precious jewel."

Gaara growled. "Hey Itachi! What were you saying about provoking him?"

"Shut up, Gaara. I'm trying to save your fucking life!"  
"I can handle this douche." Said the sand-nin, elbowing Kisame hard in the stomach.

Itachi ran over and pulled Gaara away. "Right, what I'm about to do now is a rare technique. Rare, but powerful. Under any circumstances, you must not look into my eyes. If you do, you will fall under my genjutsu."

"What sort of genjutsu?"  
"If you fall under it, you will be tortured so badly that you will want to die and you can't escape. Days after, you will awaken, but won't be able to move for a long time."

"Wow."

"I will tell you to run in a minute. Take Temari and get out of here. I'll join you soon after. Don't look back. Just keep going no matter what."

"All right."

"Here it goes! Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Gaara turned away and met his sister's confused gaze.

"Gaara, what is it?" She asked.

"Do not look into Itachi's eyes." Answered Gaara.  
"Why?"

"You'll be put under a genjutsu. A bad one."

"Oh okay."

They heard an ear-splitting yell from behind them.

"Run!" Shouted Itachi.

"What's going on, Gaara?!" Demanded Temari.  
"Run and don't look back."

"Whatever."

They rushed out into the corridor, Gaara's side began to burn with pain, he cried out out, doubling over.

"What's wrong?"

He changed the cry of pain into a cough.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I need to help Itachi. You go on ahead."

"Wha-"

"Just go."

She nodded and ran. Gaara stopped and leant against the wall, breathing hard and clutching his side. The wound was hurting badly and he was unable to move quick enough.

* * *

Itachi closed the genjutsu and stumbled away, exhausted. Blood and sweat caked his whole body, dripping from his raven hair and torn black clothes. This time, he was sure Kisame was gone for good. Clutching his injured arm, he staggered round a corner and saw Gaara sitting on the stone floor with his back against the wall.

"Gaara! I told you to run!"

"I couldn't, my side..."

"Your side? Let me see."

Gaara lifted up his shirt to reveal a gaping wound from the middle of his chest travelling diagonally down to his right side.

"How the-"  
"Kisame. When he struck me with the samehada."

"Where's Temari?"

"I told her to go on ahead."

"Let's go before somebody comes."  
"What did you do to Kisame?"

"I put him under a genjutsu, meanwhile I stole his samehada and cut off his left leg."  
"But you're hurt."

"The samehada can only be wielded by Kisame. It tore at the skin on my hands, but I was determined to kill that bastard for all he's put us through."  
"Is he dead?"  
"I think so."

They suddenly heard a scraping noise and a groan of pain. Kisame had dragged himself round the corner, the remaining stump of a leg was being dragged behind him with blood spurting out of it. The mangled flesh hung out of severed skin and the bone protruded from it. Gaara took one look at him and nearly threw up. Itachi glared at Kisame. "I thought you were dead, you bastard!"

"I've come to finish you both off."  
"You can't do shit in that condition!"

"Oh yeah?" The man stood up, dragging the bloody stump in the air. Itachi kicked him down and Gaara landed three punches to his face.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Asked Itachi.

Gaara nodded.

"We have to get out."

"Yeah." He staggered along beside his friend.

"I would help you, but I can barely hold myself up."

"I don't expect you to do anything for me."

Itachi suddenly collapsed from blood loss. He lay on the floor shivering. Gaara picked him up and stumbled as fast as he could to the exit.

* * *

Konan and Temari were waiting outside. On seeing the pair, Konan immediately took Itachi from Gaara's arms and placed him on the dampened grass.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He got hurt pretty bad and I think he's lost a lot of blood too."

Temari hugged Gaara. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Konan healed me."

"Cool." He sighed gazing at Itachi's limp form.

"What's wrong?"

"Just worried about him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"What's it been like at home?"

"Chaotic. Very very chaotic."

"Oh crap. The last thing I need is _that_."

Itachi began to wake. He pushed himself up and turned to Konan. "Thanks."  
"Hey, don't mention it." She shrugged. "I need to heal your hands, they're cut to ribbons. I'm surprised you still have all your fingers."

"I put Kisame under a genjutsu and used his samehada to cut his leg off."

"The only person who can use that weapon is Kisame himself! How did you bear through the pain and manage to do that?!"

"I really don't know. I guess all these years, anger has built up inside me and I was in an uncontrollable rage."

"Most likely." A green light enclosed her hand, healing the torn flesh. It was quickly over. "Right, we have to get going before the rest of them find Kisame."

"Yeah. Temari, Gaara, let's go." Itachi ordered, following Konan through the trees.

Temari went after that and stood on a tree branch. She turned to her brother and held out her hand. "Gaara come on."

"I know." He joined her, his side feeling as if a fire was raging through his body. "I'm really tired. I need to sleep soon."

"You've been through a lot. Take it easy."  
"Itachi's had it worse than me. I don't know how he can go on like that."

"Yeah. Poor guy."  
"Can they stay with us?"

"Who?"

"Itachi and Konan."  
"Yeah, but you'll have to share a room with Kankuro so they can have your room. The house isn't as big as it used to be with Baki living there and all."

"I don't care. If it wasn't for them, I'd still be dead. The least I can do is give them somewhere to live."

"I guess."

* * *

**Hey people. This chapter is kinda long, huh? **

**Well anyway, Someone PMed me saying that I am disturbed for writing sex at my age and they hated yaoi. Well fuck them. Seriously, if they don't like the fucking story then why read it? I hate flamers. If they don't like yaoi they can suck my raccoon tail! Dammit . Sorry, rant over -.-**

**Gaara: Chapter 10?**

**Me: Yeah! Double figures!**

**Itachi: Haha! Kisame! I pwned your butt!**

**Kisame: T.T My leg! NOOOOOOOOOO**

**Me: Want me to cut your other leg off?!**

**Kisame: NO PLEASE!**

**Happy Christmas my awesome minions! Lol, joke. I don't own anything. Not even my brain T.T Yaoi owns my brain! -sob- Anywaaaaaaaaaayy I asked my dad for a yaoi paddle for Christmas and he's all: OK! BUY MY MENTALLY DISTURBED DAUGHTER A YAOI PADDLE! WHAT A GREAT IDEA!!!!**

**He actually looked at them on ebay and said I could have one. If Santa steals my cookies one more time this year... -whips out a cricket bat- It's gonna get messy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you all have a lovely Christmas and get everything you want! -Glomp-**


	11. Planning

**Chapter 11**

**The Plan**

Hidan stared down at Kisame, a cocky smirk spread across his features. "You're in deep shit huh, Kisame? Now you can't complete your crappy Water Clones can you?"

"Shut your mouth, you lazy bastard and get Kakuzu." Growled the injured man.

"Talking to me like that will get you nowhere."

"Hidan!"

"Haha."

"Stop mocking him." Said a deep voice behind him. Hidan turned and grinned sheepishly. "Heh, hey Kakuzu. What's going on, buddy?"

"Move your ass before I move it for you."  
"Getting horny now, are we?"

"No we are not. Kisame, where is the remnant of your leg?"

"Over in the corner."

"Right." Kakuzu followed his directions, picked up the severed limb and began to stitch it back Kisame's bleeding stump. "Did the Uchiha do this to you?"

"Yeah, used Mangekyou Sharingan on me."

Kakuzu said nothing.

Hidan smirked and elbowed his Kakuzu in the ribs. "Can you fuck me when we get back to our room?"

"Maybe." He looked up at Kisame. "There. Good as new."

"Thanks." Kisame stood and limped back to his room.

Kakuzu growled. "Hidan. I'll fuck you right here."

"Give it to me hard baby!"

* * *

"Konan... I don't feel... too great..." mumbled Itachi, desperately trying to stay awake.

The woman turned. "What? You okay? Your skin is so pale."

He suddenly passed out and fell towards the floor. Gaara saw this and managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Temari and Konan joined him at the bottom of a tree.  
"What happened to him?"

"I just saw him fall. I don't know why."

"He said he didn't feel well a few moments ago." Said Konan, checking his vitals. "He's lost too much blood. We have to get him to a hospital as fast as possible."

"What about if we could rest somewhere and one of us could get help?"

"That's a good idea, but what if he gets worse?"

"Look, I know there's that to think about, but we all need a rest or we won't be able to make it back to Suna, yeah?"

"Good point."  
"I'll go." Said Temari.

"Why you?" Asked Konan.

"If worst comes to worst, Itachi will need a medic. You and Gaara have the healing abilities and I don't. You're all exhausted after what you've been through and you're not in the best of health."

"All right. Be careful."

"Hey, I'm ruthless. Anybody gets in my way and I'll kill them."

Gaara smirked.

"There's a small cave up on the mountainside. I'm sure we can get there." Said Konan.

Gaara thought about it for a second. He couldn't climb _that_, his wound would be too painful. It _had_ to be healed now. He slipped his hand underneath his shirt and began to heal, not caring how much chakra he was using. Temari turned. "Gaara, I'm going, yeah?"

He nodded. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I should be saying that to you." She gave him a confused look and pulled his hand from under his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"My hands are cold."

"Crazy kid." She laughed and walked off.

"I think she's the one who's mad." He muttered, continuing healing.

* * *

"Mm, yeah bastard, a little further down, oh yeah..." Hidan chuckled as Kakuzu wrapped his hand tantalisingly around his throbbing member, pumping it slowly, teasingly. Hidan moaned and thrust his hips forward, every inch of him burning with the desire to be fucked long and hard. Kakuzu coated the side of his neck with saliva and bit down hard, sucking tenderly. Hidan pushed his hips up against his bare chest, his erection moving seductively over his body, coating it with pre-cum. Kakuzu growled and planted romantic kisses over his uke's chest and stomach.

"You're teasing me Kakuzu, just... fuck me..."

"I did that a few minutes ago. How about something else?" He breathed, moving his tongue over Hidan's shaft and sucking hard. Hidan moaned and thrust forward, a fire burning beneath his flesh. "You're... killing...m-me!" He gasped. "Do... it harder!"

Kakuzu chuckled softly and continued to suck at an even pace, making his boyfriend more agitated. The older man pumped at his own hard member, giving him the same hardness. Then, as soon as he felt himself about to cum, he immediately sucked harder and faster. Both men released their seed at the same time, falling back onto the floor and gasping for breath.

* * *

Konan turned back. "Afraid of heights?" She asked, smirking.

Gaara exhaled shakily. "A little." He daren't look down to see how far up they were.

"You'll be fine. Just don't look down."  
"I'm scared of falling because I'm tired."

"You're tired? Hang on, I'll get Itachi up there and then I'll come back for you."

"Yeah. Thanks." He pulled himself up to a tiny ledge and leant against the rocky cliff. He was pretty high up; high enough to kill him if he was to fall. It's not that he was or ever had been scared of heights, but this time, it was somehow different.

_Shukaku, you're quiet._ He thought, before remembering that his demon was gone. In a strange way, Gaara began to miss him like hell. Heck, the thing was annoying sometimes when it asked for food or woke him up in the middle of the night, but Shukaku was like a friend. Whenever Gaara felt lonely or sad, Shukaku would talk to him and cheer him up a little, but there was none of that now. None. Subconsciously, his eyes closed and he fell into a disturbing slumber. Minutes later, he felt Konan shake him slightly. "Gaara."

He opened his eyes. "Huh? What?"

"Come on, I'll help you up."

"I'm fine." He growled, standing up.  
She sighed. "You're absolutely exhausted and you can barely hold yourself up."

Tired? Why the fuck did he feel tired? He'd not done anything _too_ strenuous. "I can fight it."

She lifted him up. He was too tired to protest.

* * *

Pein paced anxiously across the hall, his heart feeling as if it was slowly crumbling to pieces. Konan had disappeared along with Itachi and Gaara. She betrayed him and joined in with probably _all_ the 'good people' in plotting a conspiracy against Akatsuki. Traitor. Ever since that damned Uchiha had came to the hideout, there'd been nothing but trouble. Especially from that nasty little Kazekage who was insistent on saving Itachi. Brat. Pein promised himself that he would have them both killed in the most brutal way possible. That way, Konan would be his forever. He could chain her up and use her for sex purposes only. She meant nothing to him anymore and if she would ever dare to disobey him, the girl would be beaten senseless until she learned her lesson. The little bitch. He enjoyed torturing people. It was his hobby. He smirked and paced faster, his body tingling with excitement. He couldn't wait to taste the blood. Oh, the blood. Satisfaction or what?

"Leader-sama." Said a quiet voice.

"I'm busy Tobi." Growled the man."

"You've been pacing for hours. I think you should sit down."

"I will not rest until my precious Konan is back here with me. Itachi and Gaara have kidnapped her. When she gets back, she's in for a hard beating."

"B-but Leader-sama! She's a fragile doll! You couldn't possibly draw blood on that beauty? Please!"  
"What is it to you?"

"Women are placed here for warmth and kindness! Not to be hurt!"

"No, women are slaves. I could use a slave to replace Itachi. That little weakling was useless! Always passing out and crying. Bastard. Tobi, you little shit. Get here now."

"Y-yes, Leader-sama?"

"Fetch the rest of Akatsuki. This is an emergency meeting!"

"Whatever for?"

"I have a plan to win my angel back."

"Hai." He darted our of the door.

* * *

The air felt cold. So cold. Itachi struggled to open his heavy eyes. Eventually, he managed to push himself into a sitting position and found himself in a small, darkened cave. Winter was definitely here.

"Itachi, you okay?"

He turned and saw Gaara sitting next to him.

"I'm fine, where is everybody?"

"Temari went to get help and she's been gone hours, so Konan has left to find her."

"So it's just us two then?"

"Yeah. How do you feel?"

"Tired. What happened?"  
"You passed out from blood loss."

"Ugh."

"It's so cold."

"I know. It must be winter."

"I'm going to look for them."

"What?! I can't climb down there!"

"I'm not leaving you, don't worry. I'm just going to sit over there and look out for them."  
"Oh. I don't mind being left on my own, you know."

"Leave you alone? In the state your in? I don't think so."

"Do what you want, Gaara."

"What _you_ want. I'm not important at the moment."

"I'm starving."

"Me too."

"You need to rest, yeah? We both do."

"I can't."  
"Why?"

"I just... can't, alright?"

"Is something wrong?"

He said nothing and kept his expression neutral.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"But, now that obnoxious furball is gone, you can sleep without trouble!"

"That's not the point!" He hissed, storming off to the other side of the cave.

"What's wrong with you?! Geez, you have the hormones of a pregnant woman."

He growled. "I'm not pregnant and the last time I checked, I wasn't a woman either!"

"I know that. Calm down, yeah? What did I do?"

"Think before you speak!"  
"What in the godamned hell are you on about?!"

"You heard."

"I insulted Shukaku. So bloody what? You hated that thing to hell anyway."

"No I didn't! You don't realise how much something means to you until it's gone!"  
"I know exactly, Gaara! I lost you! When we met, you were an annoying brat who hated anything that crossed your path! But, you changed and I began to like you. Just as that bond was formed, you were killed and I thought that I couldn't live without you, I felt it was my fault, but Konan healed you and I'd never been so grateful!"

He exhaled slowly, tears in his eyes. Then, looked up. "But Shukaku isn't coming back is he?"

Itachi growled, picked up a small rock and threw it hard at Gaara. It hit the back of his thigh. "Ow!" He stumbled a little. "Do you _want_ to die, bastard?" He stated rather than asked.

"I'll throw another one if you don't back off! Seeing as you don't have your sand, I can chuck as many as I like at your sorry ass." Threatened Itachi, waving a bigger-sized rock in the air.

Gaara huffed and stormed into a corner. "I don't have the patience to deal with you."

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried, Gaara."

"I can have you arrested as I _am_ the Kazekage."

His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

He gave up arguing; not in the mood to fall out with his friend. All was silent for a while except for the sound of the wind outside and their steady breathing. Itachi watched the remaining leaves of the trees flutter and rustle to the floor. The world suddenly seemed peaceful and quiet. The moon was almost fully shrouded in darkened clouds and the sky was so black that the stars seemed brighter than he'd ever seen them. His gaze shifted to Gaara as he began mumbling to himself quietly.

_I wonder how Suna will take it when they find out that their Kazekage is suffering with a mental health issue?_ He thought, smirking. Gaara had really pissed him off, so Itachi couldn't care less about his idiotic ramblings. The young Kage was probably doing it for attention anyway. Closing his eyes, he found himself falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

When he awoke, he found himself alone in the cave. "Gaara?" He called out weakly, fatigue swarming his senses. His friend climbed up back into the cave.

"Where've you been?"

"Slipped over."

"You fell down there?"

"Yeah, but there's a ledge a few meters down and I fell on that."

"Ouch. You all right?"

"I'm a bit winded, but I'll be fine."

"It's going to rain."

"Hn."

They sat in silence.

"Sorry." Said Gaara suddenly.

"For what?"

"Being an idiot. I never meant what I said and I'm really sorry."

"Gomen too. For the rock-throwing thing and upsetting you. Did the rock hurt?"  
He laughed darkly. "Not really. It was just a rock."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Temari and Konan made an appearance.

"There's an Inn not far from here." Said Temari. She smiled and ran over to Gaara. "You been okay on your own?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair.

He growled, straightening out the spikes. "You look tired, sis."

"I'm fine." She replied, grinning.

Konan approached Itachi. "Glad to see you awake."

"I feel much better thanks."

"That's great. Can you walk?"

He pushed himself up and fell back down, wincing.

She held out her hand. "Let me-"  
He pushed it away. "I'm fine." and once again, attempted to stand. Finally able to, he took a few steps forward. "Yes, I can walk."

"Good. What have you been doing then?"

"Throwing rocks at Gaara."

"Aren't you nice?" She muttered sarcastically.

"Konan, we should leave before the storm gets worse." Suggested Temari.

Itachi hadn't noticed how badly it was storming outside; he had taken a blind eye to reality from the moment he awoke. The Uchiha had more important things to acknowledge at the moment. The storm wasn't rain but sleet. Shit. The cliff would be iced up and slippery.

"Itachi, you all right?" Asked Gaara, laying a pale hand on his shoulder.

"Never better." He mumbled incoherently, still gazing off into the distance. Gaara gave him a confused look and shrugged. "Okay."

Itachi watched as Gaara hugged his sister and said something quietly to her. She began to look worried and he led her to the farthest corner. They exchanged a few words and the Uchiha saw Gaara wiping his eyes and sniffling. Temari hugged him tight and they both walked back to Konan.

"What's the matter?" Asked Itachi as Gaara walked past him.

"Nothing. Family issues." He replied simply, forcing a small smile. "We have to go now."

"Why?"

"They said they found an Inn. Somewhere to sleep and eat. We'll be back to normal in no time at all."

"Yeah.

* * *

Gaara welcomed the icy rain as it fell from the black clouds and hit his body and face. He almost expected to hear that voice in his head saying something to make him feel better, but that voice never came. Shukaku was and would be forever gone. It made his stomach knot up with loneliness. The pain of losing his demon was agonising. Shukaku had always been a friend, he'd always comforted him. The one tailed beast was the only reason he was alive as when Gaara was poisoned almost three years ago, Shukaku kept telling him to stay awake and hang on until they got to a hospital. It amazingly worked. He glanced at Itachi who walked beside him. The older male looked really ill. "Itachi?"  
"Yeah?"

"You look terrible."

"Thanks, Gaara." He said, glaring.

"I'm just saying."

They walked on in silence. Temari and Konan were chatting happily ahead of them.

"Itachi?"

"What?"

"I might break up with Sasuke."

"What? Why?!"

"I just don't feel I can love him anymore. There's somebody else."

"You were cheating on my fucking brother?!" He growled.

"It's not cheating, Itachi. It's called _looking_."

"Break his heart and I'll break your skull!"

Gaara looked scared and hurried up to his sister.

Temari turned to him. "Hey, you alright?"

He nodded slowly and glared back at Itachi.

"Gaara?" Came his sister's voice.

"Mm?" He replied, facing forward again.

"When did the nightmares start?"

"Since Shukaku was taken."

"Do you think he protected you from them sort of things?"

"Probably. Or maybe it's because I've been thinking about Dad a lot lately." He sighed, gazing up at the sky.

"What?"

"Do you think he meant what he said that night?"

She sighed. "I don't know, Gaara. He was a cruel, evil man."

"I suppose he could be nice sometimes when he wasn't drunk. He let me eat when he was in a good mood at least."

"Yeah. Are the nightmares about him?"

"Most of them. Others are about Akatsuki."

She put an arm round him. "Everything will be alright."

His smiled ever so slightly. Behind him, he heard Itachi's quiet footsteps and felt a little freaked out.

"I feel sick." He groaned.

"Did you eat something bad?" Asked his sister.  
"I haven't eaten anything at all, Temari."

"Oh. You might feel sick from hunger."

"How the hell does that work?"

"I never took biology at school, so I don't know."

"Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes. Just because you're the Kazekage, it doesn't mean you don't need an education!"

"I got the bloody job because I am _intelligent_!"

"No, you got it because people were too scared to say no. You have an average intelligence, so it doesn't make you smart."

He sighed. "I'm too busy to go back to that hell-hole."  
"You will manage. It's not a life commitment. When you're eighteen, you can leave."  
"I don't have to."

"Gaara, I am your legal guardian and I won't let you leave until you are eighteen! You are only fifteen!"

He growled slightly, quickening his pace.

"Slow down, baka!" Temari called out, pulling on his arm. He gave her daggers and slowed to her walking speed. "Why can't I walk faster?"

"I'm meant to be keeping an eye on you, remember?"

"Yeah." He winced slightly.

"You okay?"

"My stomach hurts a bit."

"I'll get Konan."

"It's nothing, Temari. I'm probably just hungry."

"Hn. I don't care, Gaara. What if it's serious?"

"It's not serious. If it was, I'd be doubled over, screaming. Quit making a mountain out of a molehill."

She ignored him. He watched as she ran up to Konan. They exchanged a few words and the older female turned to Gaara, beckoning him to come closer.

"The Inn isn't too far off now. I'll examine you there."

"Alright."

"You're probably hungry."

"Try telling that to my sister."

Konan sighed. "Go back to Itachi. If you get any worse, tell me."  
Gaara shook his head. "No."

"He won't throw any more rocks at you."

"It's not that. I'm breaking up with his little brother and he's pissed about it."

She smirked.

"He'll be throwing poisonous snakes at me next. The little bastard." He said with a smirk.

Konan chuckled.

* * *

**Sorry it took AGES to update! So I took the liberty to write and extra long chapter as I think you all deserved it!!!! I've been ill and it sucked to hell, believe me. Anywayyyy hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year! Thanks for so many reviews and I love you guys to bits! ^.^ Haha! I don't know where the rock-throwing thing came from lol, I think I was in a weird mood that day! **

**-Looks at laptop and gets a nosebleed- Sorry, I randomly typed in Gaara uke on Google and turned Safe Search off! BIG mistake!**

**Gaara: You did WHAT?!**

**Me: Nothing Gaara ^^'' How did you sleep?**

**Gaara: I don't sleep if you didn't notice!**

**Me: -Gives him my French homework- There, keep yourself busy!**

**Gaara: -rips it up and feeds it to my cat-**

**Me: OH SHIT, MISS PANCZUK IS GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!!! . I'm fucking screwed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -hides under desk-**

**~ByeBye love you all!**

**Everytime you read this and don't review, a poodle dies. Please, think of the poodles!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:**


	12. Normality?

**Chapter 12**

**Normality?**

Pein knew that his plan would not fail. He knew it. Keeping his expression neutral, he looked up, gazing at the fellow Akatsuki members seated around the wide table. His grey eyes shifted to where Kisame Hoshigaki sat.

"Kisame." Said the red-head in a monotone voice.

"Yes?" Replied the samehada wielder.

It is now your duty to rescue Konan for me."  
"Rescue? They took her?"  
"Much to my fury, yes."

"What do you want me to do? I can't fight in the condition my leg is in."  
"There will be no fighting invovled. You will merely wait for Itachi to go out somewhere, leaving Gaara on his own. Then, use your water clones to trick Gaara into thinking that you're Itachi. Somehow, you must attack the Kazekage and leave. Preferably, you kill him. When Itachi comes back, he will be arrested for 'assaulting' the Kazekage and most probably be sentenced to death."

"Great idea."

"This will get the little bastards back for taking my woman!"  
"Where are they now?"  
"They can't be too far away." He looked up, meeting the glares of the rest of Akatsuki. "I am sending you all out to find them. Once they are found, Kisame will follow them back to Suna and you will all come back here, where we will decide what to do with Konan."

"Hai."

"Deidara. Wait. The rest of you go."

The blonde approached curiously. "Yes, Leader-sama?"

"I can't keep you here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I want you to leave."  
Deidara inhaled sharply. "What?! Leader-sama, what did I do wrong, yeah?!"

"You did nothing. But, I think it's time you left the organisation."

"What about my pay? I have no money! I will be living on the streets!"  
"Leave."

"I'll starve, un!"  
"Your bombs are dangerous, you blew up six targets yesterday and you nearly killed Madara."

"I was training and Madara shouldn't get in my way, yeah."

"Deidara, I have no time to listen to your pathetic sob-stories. Get out"

"But-"

"I said get out!"

Deidara stared at him wide eyed for a moment, turned and ran.

* * *

Itachi walked a few feet behind Gaara, glaring daggers into his back. How could he do that to Sasuke? This could be his only chance to see his little brother ever again and if Gaara breaks up with him, what the hell would he do then?!

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that Konan was talking to him.

"Itachi, are you listening?!"

"What?"

"Once we get inside, pretend to faint, then Gaara and you will fake a sickness and we'll get in for free, yeah?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Right." She walked in followed by everybody else.

Inside, Gaara began fake-coughing and shivering violently. Itachi went limp and fell to the floor. He hit the ground with a loud thud and held back a gasp of pain as his body smashed into the floorboards.

"Itachi!" Yelled Konan, picking him up.

An elderly woman's voice sounded. "Are your friends all right?"

"They're my nephews. I don't know what's wrong with them. Gaara has caught some weird virus and Itachi... well, I don't think he'll make it if we don't rest up somewhere." Said Konan. She sounded quite believable.

Temari then spoke. "We have no money, Konan."  
"What? If they stay out in this freezing weather, they'll get worse!"

"You don't have to pay! I'll let you stay for free!" Exclaimed the old woman's voice.

"Are you sure?" Asked Temari.

"I would be honoured to help you out."  
"Arigato! We appreciate it very much!"

"Would you like me to send a doctor out?"

"I'll see how they go."

"All right, sweetie. Pick any room."

"Thanks again."

Itachi felt himself being carried up a flight of stairs and heard a door open once they were on level ground. Konan put him down. "Good acting. Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm fine." He glanced around the tiny room. There was one double bed, a sofa and two armchairs. A small table resided in the middle of the floor and there was a door across from the bed leading off to what he suspected was a bathroom.

Gaara sighed. "Hey, I feel kinda bad for taking advantage of that woman. She was really nice to us."

"Where did your 'Love only yourself' attitude go?" Asked Temari.

"Oh, I'm over that, sis."

"Really?" She smirked and hugged him.

"We can't stay here for long as Pein will probably have sent out the rest of Akatsuki by now. We'll stay here for one night and then we'll have to go." Instructed Konan, settling herself on an armchair.

"Yeah." Said Temari. "Gaara, where do you want to sleep?"

He glared at her an sighed. "I'm not going to sleep."

Her eyes saddened. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"You're not going to wait up until morning! You'll keep us awake all night!" Growled Konan. "You can sleep easily now your demon is gone."

"I won't keep you awake all night and I'll sleep when I want to, thanks."

She gave up. "Fine, but if you dare to wake me, I'll lock you in the bathroom all night."

"I don't care." He replied in a dark voice, walking over to the window. Itachi followed.

"Gaara, why can't you sleep?"

He sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. Please don't ask."

"I understand." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi, go lay down. You must rest."

He nodded slowly and made his way to the double bed, his head spinning. The springs creaked a little as he flopped on the mattress. It felt great and he fell asleep immediately.

* * *

It was evening by the time he awoke. Itachi pushed himself up, feeling blankets slide off of him. He didn't remember pulling sheets over himself. Oh well. He heard Temari and Gaara talking quietly, but couldn't make out what they were saying. In a strange way, it felt like they were all keeping something from him. When he looked around, he saw that Konan was reading a leaflet and Temari and Gaara were standing next to the bathroom. Itachi stumbled clumsily out of the bed and sat on the sofa, closing his eyes as a migraine pulsed through his head.

Gaara sat next to him and they said nothing to each other.

Konan looked up from her reading material. "You two are quiet."

Itachi smirked "Ah well."

"Gaara, you okay?"

He met her gaze. "I feel sick."

"I'm not surprised with all that coffee you had."

"Hn." He lay down on the sofa and curled up into a ball. Konan sighed and went back to reading. Itachi got up. "I need a shower." He said, walking into the bathroom. There was a tender knock at the door a few moments after. He half opened it, luckily only shirtless. "Yeah Konan?"

"Give me your clothes, I'll wash them."

"Thanks, I'll pass them to you in a minute. Wait there." He said, closing the door and stepping out of his jeans and boxers. Wrapping a towel round his waist, he folded his clothes neatly, opened the door and handed them to Konan. He glared as she glanced worriedly at his skinny frame. But before she could even open her mouth, the door had been closed and locked and Itachi was already in the shower.

He winced as the warm water stung all his wounds that had not properly healed yet. There was a little soap left in the bottle and he squeezed all of it out, coating his whole body in it, then scrubbing fiercely at his skin until it went raw. He had to wash every bit of Kisame left on him and even when he started bleeding from how hard he scrubbed, it felt as if he was still filthy with Kisame's saliva and cum. It made his stomach churn just thinking about it. Eventually, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round his scrawny waist. He noticed that his hair was a lot darker and longer than he realised. Though, he kept it tied up all the time so it was hard to notice. Then, he checked his wounds to make sure they weren't infected and winced at how thin he was. It would take a lot to get him back to a healthy weight again. Kisame only fed him once every three days and it wasn't as if he got much anyway. The tiny bowl of plain rice and half a glass of water was barely enough to sustain him for _one _day; let alone _three_. He sighed and once he'd dried himself down, opened the door a crack. "Are my clothes ready?"

"Not yet, but I've got some spare clothes from the owner." Said Konan, handing a pile of clothes to him through the door.

"Thanks." He just hoped they weren't too girly.

Luckily, they just consisted of a baggy crimson shirt that was much too big for him and black combats that were also hanging off his hips. He wondered how he would manage to walk without them falling down. Itachi walked out of the bathroom and saw Konan and Temari talking. Gaara was curled up, asleep on the sofa. For a second, his friend reminded him of a small animal. Funny.

"Feeling better?" Asked Konan.

"Yeah."

"Why are your arms all red and scratched?"

"Kisame... that bastard. I had to erase him from me."

She gave an inclination of the head in acknowledgement and carried on her conversation with Temari.

Itachi tried to listen in, but his mind wandered from one thing to next. It was like trying to read in detail whilst having heavy metal playing full blast in the background. Impossible.

He saw Gaara wake up, he blinked away some tears in his eyes before pushing himself up weakly. Temari said something quietly to him and he nodded.

Itachi suddenly felt confused. What weren't they telling him? He decided to keep his mouth shut until the atmosphere settled a little.

Gaara closed his eyes and lay his head on the arm of he sofa. Temari got up and walked over to the bed. "I'm beat. See you in the morning." She said.

"Yeah." He replied and went to sit next to Gaara.

"Gaara?" He said, shaking him.

"Hm?" Replied the younger boy, opening his eyes.

"You said you wouldn't sleep."

"I wasn't asleep, I don't feel well."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Feel sick."

"Still? Did you eat anything?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't keep it down."

"Want me to get Temari?"

"She's sleeping , leave her."

"I'll wake Konan."

"Don't. She's sleeping too. I'll be fine."

"If you feel worse, wake me."

He nodded.

Itachi pulled a blanket from behind the sofa and covered himself and Gaara over with it.

"Night, Gaara."

"Night."

* * *

Temari awoke. She felt as if she was a million dollars with how comfortable the bed was. Damn, it felt good to sleep for a full eight hours and not be disturbed. Konan then came out of the bathroom with her hair darkened with dampness. Her clothes were clean and she'd applied a new layer of make-up using a portable mirror from her pocket.

"Temari, hey." She said. "We can't leave today."

"Why?"

"I don't think Itachi's up to it. He is completely exhausted, both physically and mentally.

"Alright."

"Go back to bed if you want."  
"No, I'm going to check on Gaara." She said, walking over to her sleeping brother and shook him gently. He shifted slightly under the sheets.

"Gaara, wake up honey." She shook him a little harder.

"What?" He mumbled irritably, opening his eyes.

"You feel better?"

"Mm..." He replied incoherently, already halfway back to his dream. He heard her sigh heavily. "Why don't you take a shower to wake yourself up?"

"What's the hurry?"

"There isn't one, but I want to see if you're alright."

"I'm fine, now leave me alone."

"Need a drink?"

"No."

"Food?"

"No." He was going to keep saying no until she got the message. Itachi awoke at the commotion and sat up, yawning. Gaara smiled slightly at him.

Temari looked as if she wanted to say something to him; her mouth opened and closed again. She dropped her gaze to the floor and said nothing for a few mere seconds before raising her head and standing up. "Right. Konan and I are heading out for a while to check for any danger."

"See you later." Said Gaara.

Konan turned to both boys on the sofa. "Look after each other, yeah? Don't answer the door to anybody. I'll lock the door and keep the keys with me. If you need to get out for any reason possible, use the window in either the bathroom or in here. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Bye." Called Temari as she stepped out into the long hallway. The door closed and the sound of the lock cracking was heard.

Gaara pulled the blanket from his body and sat up.

Itachi smirked. "Feeling better?"

"Somewhat. Maybe it's because I've not been moving around for a few hours."

"Yeah."

Gaara stood from the sofa and stumbled towards the bathroom. "I need a shower."

"Want me to get you some clean clothes?"

"No, thanks. These should last me."

"They're ripped, bloodstained and they won't keep you warm in this weather, Gaara."

"I'll be fine."

"Borrow my clothes. Konan washed them for me." He said, handing him a pile of clothes.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be offering you them if I _wasn't_ sure."

Gaara smirked and took the clothes. "Thanks." He walked into the bathroom, shutting then locking the door behind him.

* * *

Itachi sighed and gazed out of the window, into that abyss of grey. He wondered if it made him gay; having been robbed of his 'innocence' by Kisame. Itachi didn't find himself looking at guys in a different sort of way or anything, but he was seriously contemplating his sexuality at the moment. Tears threatened to fall from his dull grey orbs, but he held them back. He was confused; not knowing who to turn to or who to ask for help. Gaara would probably be the most reliable person he could open up to. He knew his friend wouldn't laugh at him or spread rumours around. The pair were close. Closer than they even knew.

Itachi exhaled shakily and closed his eyes, thinking over what he would say to Gaara; over and over again in his mind, before settling himself back onto the sofa. Minutes later, Gaara emerged from the bathroom, his crimson hair darkened and wet.

Itachi inhaled slowly and held his breath. "Gaara."

"Yeah?"

"You're my friend right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"This is awkward for me to ask you this, but..." He paused, unsure of what to say.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know how Kisame... used to..."

"Yes." Said Gaara quickly.

"Does it make me gay?"

Gaara thought about it. "Well it just depends on how you feel about other guys."

"How did you find out you were bi?"

"Well, remember how I used to be friends with Rock Lee?"  
"Yeah."

"I kinda felt like I wanted to be more than friends. We met up one day at the park and... well, he kissed me. I didn't know how to react at first, so I ran off, embarrassed and crying. When I got home, I thought about how the kiss felt and after a few days, I just knew it was right. I'm bi because I also like girls too."

"Ever had a girlfriend?"

He turned slightly pink. "Yes."

"Who was it?"

"This girl I met on a mission."

"Why did you break up?"  
"She found out I was a Jinchuuriki and called me a monster. I ended the relationship."

"That's awful. I bet you were heartbroken."  
"Not really, I was just pissed off that she could do that to me."

They stayed in silence for a few moments.

"Do you think I'm gay?" Asked Itachi.

"I don't know. It's how you feel inside about guys."

"Hn."

Gaara got up again and went over to the bed. He flopped down on the mattress and covered himself over with the duvet.

"You're sleeping _again_?"  
"I'm tired as hell, Itachi."

"Lazy bastard." He said with a grin.

"You can't say much, baka. I woke up three times last night with you drooling all over me."

"At least I don't talk about sex in my sleep!"

"Sex?" He shuddered, remembering his dream. Itachi knew? Shit. "I'm going to bed." He said quickly.

"Have sexy dreams, Gaara."

"Shut up."

* * *

Itachi guessed he must've dozed off. He awoke with a start when the door crashed open, revealing Konan and Temari.

"Itachi, get up, we have to leave right now!"

"Why?" Asked the confused Uchiha, rubbing his eyes.

Konan practically dragged him out of the door without a word. Gaara was already standing in the corridor with Temari.

"Have you got all your things?" Asked Konan

"I didn't bring anything." Replied Itachi, following her down the stairs.

"Thanks for the room." Said Temari to the woman at the reception desk. "But, we must be on our way now."

"I see." The Inn keeper got out a calculator. "You don't have to pay, it was a pleasure to help you out."  
"Arigato."

Before the woman could open her mouth, they had already left and were darting through the forest when a familiar blonde jumped out from a tree in front of their path.

Itachi gasped and skidded to a halt. "Deidara!"

"Hey, yeah? I'm on your side!" Explained the Akatsuki member.

"Like I'm going to believe you."

"Pein kicked me out."

"And why was that?"

"Because of my bombs, yeah. He doesn't trust me not to do something ridiculous."

"Stay away from us, you hear? You can burn in the deepest pit of hell for all I care."

"Hn. Suit yourself, un."

Itachi glared and carried on his way with his friends following close behind him.

"Although, I am the only one who knows about Pein's little plan, yeah."

Itachi stopped again. "What are you trying to say?"

"I thought you were leaving, un."

The raven slammed him against a tree. "What _plan?"_ He demanded.

"Let me travel with you and I'll give you every dirty little secret I know, yeah."

He considered it for a moment. Should he trust this guy? It could put his comrades in danger; but something about Deidara's tone of voice made him believe that he was telling the truth. "Fine. Travel with us, but if you mess up or lead us to trouble, then I'll make your death happen _way _before your time."

"You have my word, yeah."

"Let's go."

"I apologize for pissing you off, un."

"Hn. We have to hurry."

If looks could kill, Deidara would have shrivelled up and died by the deadly glare Gaara was giving him. Of course, Deidara tried to kill him, no wonder he was pissed.

Deidara moulded a small clay bird in his hand and did a weird jutsu sign, that resulted in the bird increasing dramatically in size.

"You can either walk or ride on this."

"I'll walk, thanks." Muttered Gaara.

"Walk then, yeah. Don't come crying to me when the Akatsuki have you again."

Temari Konan and Itachi had already climbed onto the clay animal. Gaara stared at them hard and shot an intense glare at Deidara before sitting next to his sister on it.

"That's what I thought, un."

Gaara said nothing and kept his gaze down, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself. He knew he was acting immature, but how could anybody expect him to be friends with Deidara. Pathetic. Why did he even agree to travelling with the blonde prick? The Akatsuki could have him; he didn't give a flying fuck.

* * *

**Hey, guys ^^**

**How are you all?**

**Just wondering if the story is suddenly getting really crap . I've been suffering with writers block for, lets say a few months? Damn my brain. I think I'm making Gaara act a bit OOC and I'm putting random things in that make no sense at all :O In need of inspiration, damn!**

**-Note to self: May have to consult Leash about what we did in the cosplay-**

**My dad keeps inviting people over and blanking me out. DO I HAVE A BLOODY LIFE?!!!!! Okay, now that's over with, I'm going to go back on the Sims 2**

**Yeah, Gaara had six kids on the sims and he's not even an adult on it yet. Then the kids died and Konan broke up with Pein T^T**

**Ryan is coming over tonight, WOOT! Maybe I can get some inspiration from him! P:**


	13. Sunagakure

**Chapter 13**

**Sunagakure**

Gaara remained quiet for the next hour. There was a certain fear that Deidara had impaled on him ever since they first fought that the blonde wanted to finish him off. How could everyone else feel so relaxed whilst travelling with a murderer? He felt so betrayed. Everybody seemed to be ignoring him too; especially Itachi. The raven was chatting away to Temari and laughing with her. At least they seemed happier. Moments later, he felt a presence behind him. It was Deidara. He flinched away from the blonde.

"What's the matter un?"

"You know perfectly well what's the matter with me. I don't trust you at all. After everything you put Itachi through and after everything you put me through, it's a surprise that you can still have the guts to approach us."

"Gaara, I assure you that you can trust me, un! I promise!"

"Once this bird stops, I'm getting off and walking it to Suna. Don't speak to me."

"There is an Akatsuki member following us, un! You get off this bird then you're as good as dead!"

"Why didn't you say anything? Don't you think it's important to let everybody know when there's danger?"  
"They already know!"

"Good! Now go away!"

Deidara sighed in defeat and went back to Konan, Temari and Itachi.

Gaara was fuming with the blonde, now more than ever. He hated him with a passion.

As night fell, nobody spoke to the fifteen-year old. Not a soul. He felt completely lonely. Soon, Deidara stopped the bird so everyone could rest once he'd confirmed the Akatsuki member had disappeared. Gaara got off the bird and waited until everybody was asleep, before running off into the forest. He wanted to leave; being in Deidara's presence was just too much to handle. As he ran, he felt somebody grab his arm firmly and pull him back.

"Where are you going, Gaara?" Asked Itachi, turning him round.

"U-Um... I-"

"I know you're trying to run away. Don't deny it."

He exhaled slowly. "I hate that prick Deidara! I can't stand him! He makes me sick!"

"Well, running away will get you killed again! Do you think your family can go through with that if anything should happen to you? You're all they've got! The Akatsuki are powerful and you'll die!"

"I know that, but Deidara isn't making me feel any better since he is an Akatsuki member himself!"

"He isn't anymore! Don't you remember?"

"It doesn't mean we can trust him! What if it's all part of Pein's plan? How can you be sure he won't cause us harm?"  
"Because I know him a lot better than you, Gaara."

"He almost killed me, Itachi! How can you expect me to trust him?"

"And you have to trust him! If he was bad, don't you think he would've killed us by now?"

"Well I apologize for caring!"

"Don't start acting like that again, Gaara!"

"Acting like what?"

"You know fucking well what!"  
Gaara glared and proceeded to leave.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"That bastard is bad news! Why are you all so blind to see that?"

Itachi leapt at his back and pinned him to the ground.

"What the fuck?"

"Shut up and listen to me. Deidara won't hurt you again, I assure you. He wouldn't dare with all of us there. I am a stronger fighter than him and so is Konan. Do you really think he's got the guts to attack with such powerful ninja around him?"

Gaara growled. "Alright. Now get off. You're hurting me."

Itachi got up and let Gaara go, but lead him back to where everybody else was to make sure he wouldn't run away again.

Once back, everybody was still unstirred. Both boys sat together and fell asleep leaning against a tree.

Kisame stepped out of the shadows, gazing menacingly at his five victims who slept on without even an inclination of their fate. The shark-nin stepped towards two boys in particular and transformed himself into a water clone of the eldest, Itachi. Despite it being very accurate, the water clone still had a lot of room for improvement, and there was plenty of time to perfect it. "Excellent." He whispered under his breath, changing back to his normal self and stalking off into the early morning. Itachi awoke moments later. There was an oddity about the morning air; it didn't seem right. As he looked around, he caught a familiar and haunting scent drifting around the area.

_Kisame_

Immediately, he shook Gaara awake.

"Huh?" Was the teen's reply as he opened his eyes.

"Gaara, get up. We need to leave."

The younger teen nodded and stood, waking his sister.

"What's going on?" Asked Temari.

"I don't know, Itachi seems to be freaked out by something."

Already, Deidara had made a clay bird and was sitting atop it. "Itachi, what's wrong, un?"

"Kisame... he's been here! I can smell him!"

Deidara paled. "A-Are you sure, un?"

"You had better believe him." Said Gaara, scrambling onto the bird next to Itachi.

Temari then got on. Konan followed. "He's close. I can feel his chakra. We must hurry before he starts attacking!"

After a few minutes of flying, the bird began to slow down and drop a little.

"Deidara, we need to hurry!" Yelled Konan.

"My chakra... I can't move..." The blonde collapsed.

Konan gasped. "No!"

The bird plummeted and it hit the forest floor with great force. Konan winced in pain as she crashed to the earth. Luckily, the clay bird cushioned her fall a little. She was bruised, winded and lucky to be alive. Deidara was motionless on the floor; a pool of blood had surrounded him. Temari got up, bleeding heavily from various wounds on her face and body. She clambered away from the bird and helped Konan up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She then rushed over to Deidara and checked his vitals.

She sighed.

"I-Is he dead?" Asked Temari fearfully.

She nodded.

"Where's Itachi and Gaara?"

"I-I don't know!"

They were nowhere to be seen.

Konan suddenly paled and walked over to the wrecked bird. "Help me lift this up!" Both girls managed to pick it up and saw both boys underneath it. Itachi was unconscious and Gaara was awake. Temari pulled them to safety and checked Itachi's vitals, then once confirming he was alright, went over to Gaara. He was leaning against a tree, breathing shallow.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"We have to get out of here as fast as possible. We'll be home soon, don't worry."

He nodded and forced himself up, wincing in pain.

"Shit! Kisame! I can sense his chakra!" Whispered Konan sharply.

"What? How far away is he?" Questioned Temari.

"Guess who's back!" Growled a menacing voice.

The trio turned. Kisame stood just metres away from them with Samehada slung lazily over his shoulder. "That was a nasty fall you had, wasn't it? What a shame about Deidara." He chuckled.

"What do you want from us?" Demanded Konan.

"You know perfectly well what I want. I want you, Konan. And I certainly want my little Itachi."

Temari growled. "You're going back empty-handed, friend!"

Kisame chuckled. "Is that so? What are you going to do about it?" He asked, hurling himself at the pair. Konan fell back since she was weak from the fall. It was now up to Temari and Gaara. Temari pulled out her fan and blew the man back, then mixed the air with chakra, making it slice him open all over. He didn't seem fazed and advanced on her, using a waterball, launched it at her. She blocked it with her fan, but a second one came in behind her. Unfortunately, she didn't dodge it time and it smashed into her body, forcing the girl to her knees. Kisame then struck her across the face, knocking her unconscious.

"You hurt my sister, you fucking bastard!" Growled Gaara, punching Kisame across the face. The man turned and kicked him in the leg, then slamming him into a tree. Gaara hissed in pain and tried to get up, but was kicked again by Kisame.

Konan growled and got up as the man then turned and advanced on Itachi. "Don't you touch them!" She threatened.

Kisame chuckled and caressed the raven's face. "My pretty. We'll be fucking soon; don't you worry."

She charged at him, sending him tumbling to the floor; but he pulled her down with him. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her behind her back, then grounded her into the floor. She screamed in pain and felt as if somebody was crushing her lungs. Despite it all, her free arm found its way into his weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai. Brandishing the weapon, she plunged it into Kisame's rough flesh. The man only got angrier and pushed her harder into the floor. She couldn't do anything. He kicked her, stamped on her and any other violent thing you could imagine. After mere seconds, she was bleeding, bruised and broken. Agony rippled through her weakened body and she was terrified.

Suddenly, the weight shifted off of her as Kisame was thrown to the floor. Temari smashed her heavy iron fan onto his body repeatedly and then opened it, swinging the weapon in his direction. A strong gust of wind threw him across the forest floor. Konan got up. "Thanks, I owe you."  
"Hey, no problem."

Kisame had recovered impossibly quick and was charging toward them.

"Temari! Fetch your brother! We need to get out of here!"

The blonde nodded and rushed over to him, but Kisame kicked her down and began trying to take off her clothes.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Gaara growled, dragging the pervert down. Kisame fell and smirked on seeing the teen. "You'll be a better fuck, now won't you? Or maybe we should have a three way?"

"Over my dead body!" He bit him hard.

"Ow! You little shit, that hurts!" Kisame kicked him hard in the stomach, making the teen let go and fall onto his back.

Temari growled. "Don't you dare hurt him!" She hissed, landing a painful blow to Kisame's jaw. Gaara then got up and rushed over to Konan, followed by Temari.  
The bluenette was holding Itachi's unconscious form protectively.

"Are you both okay?" Asked Gaara.

"Take Itachi. I'm too weak to carry him."

"What happened to you? Did Kisame do this?" He asked worriedly, taking Itachi from her arms and placing him in his own.

"Y-Yeah." She suddenly gasped in pain.

"Where are you hurt?"

"Everywhere."

He went to heal her, but she grabbed his wrist. "No, Gaara. We don't have enough time left. Kisame will come after us any second now!"

"Konan-"

"Let's go." She stood with difficulty and rushed deeper into the forest. Gaara and Temari followed. Soon, Kisame was chasing after them, full speed. The trio couldn't run so fast since they were quite badly injured from the battle. Gaara turned and blasted Kisame with his sand, giving them more time to get away. He wouldn't be able to perform any more attacks now since his chakra was so low; But at least it gave them all more of a chance to escape. As night fell, Kisame seemed to have given up and almost every trace of him had disappeared. This meant they could all slow down and relax a little.

"Gaara?" Called Temari

"Hm?"

"Would you like me to carry Itachi for a bit? You look exhausted."

"Please." He handed the unconscious raven over to his sister. "When will we be back home?"  
"Very soon. In an hour I would say."

"Um, I didn't have time to ask earlier, but where's Deidara?"

"He's dead. The fall killed him."

"Hn."

"I guess you don't really care anyway since you never liked him."

"I do care. I just didn't get along with him because of what he did to Itachi and me."

"Yeah. I suppose doing that was completely unforgivable. But I still think you should've given him a chance. He was a really nice guy if you got to know him."

Gaara glared at her. "Got a crush, Temari?"

She hit him on the back of the head for that comment. "Certainly not! Why would I have a crush on somebody who hurt you?"

"You're very unpredictable sometimes, sis. How should I know?"

"Do you want me to knock you into next week?"

"Wow. A sister that can make me time-travel. That is something you don't see every day, isn't it?"

"Gaara." Her tone sounded menacing now.

He decided to shut up. Temari plus bad mood equals blood. A little while later, there was some visible sand on the ground which thickened as time wore on. Furthermore, the trees had thinned out and the forest floor was now replaced completely with sand, indicating that they were now in Suna.

"We've made it." Said Temari, smiling in relief.

****

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update TT^TT I've been suffering with Writer's Block and have had lots on request on DeviantART and stuff, so yeah. The updates will now be coming a lot quicker. I'm so sorry for the long wait.**

**-Hugglez you all-**

**Gaara: DEIDARA'S DEAD! WOOT!**

**Me: -smacks him- Don't be mean!**

**Gaara: He almost killed me!**

**Me: Yeah but he's funny with Tobi**

**Gaara: Who the fuck-**

**Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY**

**Gaara: Oh lord ¬_¬**


	14. Forgetting You

**Itachi acts quite OOC in this chapter. Wouldn't anybody if you were locked up in a cell and raped, beaten and starved all the time? Please understand that and don't flame.**

**Chapter 14**

**Forgetting You**

Itachi awoke feeling better than he had done in years and years. He opened his eyes and it took him a few seconds to realize that he was in hospital. The bed was soft and comfortable. Anything would beat sleeping on the bumpy, painful floor that had been his own bed for three years. He stared listlessly up at the white ceiling and thought of his life so far. Maybe being back in Suna was a chance for him to have a new start. He turned onto his side and saw his friend, Gaara in the bed beside his. The fifteen year-old was either asleep or unconscious.

"Itachi-san." Came a female voice.

The raven turned and saw a nurse. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"You were crushed. It's a miracle you're still alive."

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost three days."  
"When can I leave?"

"Tomorrow at the latest. You seem fine now, but no getting out of bed."

"Right."

The nurse left the room, leaving Itachi laying there; willing for Gaara to wake up and explain what had happened. All he remembered was falling and then hitting the floor. There was no pain; only an eternity of blackness. Seizing the clock on his bedside table, he threw it at his sleeping friend. The red-head snapped awake immediately and jumped. On seeing Itachi, he glared. "What is it with you throwing things at me?" He croaked in a meek attempt to yell. "Fuck!"

"Hello to you too, Gaara. I'm fine thank you for asking."

"Shut up."

Itachi noted how pale and thin his friend looked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, of course I'm okay. Heart attacks caused by Itachi Uchiha are the best way to stay fit and healthy! Aren't you the lucky one? Let's all praise the Uchiha, since he's so damn awesome!"

"Are you quite finished?" Asked Itachi in a peevish voice.

"Yes."

"I was serious you know. You don't look well."

"I've had surgery. That's why."

"Surgery? Was it a sarcasm transplant?"

Gaara glared intensely.

"Stop being so moody."  
"I'm moody because I'm in pain!"  
"Then stop yelling, you'll make it worse."

He sighed.

"So why are you here? Why did you have surgery?"

"Um, I don't know if you remember, but the clay bird crashed and we both got crushed underneath it. You were unconscious and I was awake. We made it back to Suna and I didn't have any serious injuries. When I got up the next day, I didn't feel well and I kept getting pains in my chest area. My brother came home and I was getting worse and coughing up blood. I told him and he called Temari. Next thing I knew, I woke up in hospital."

"Internal bleeding?"

"Yeah."

"So what happened to everyone else?"

"Temari and Konan are fine. Konan had to stay in hospital for a few days. Temari was a little scratched up and had mild concussion. She stayed in overnight."

"What about Deidara?"

"He's dead."

"Dead? How did he die?"

"The accident killed him. It was kinda gruesome actually."

Itachi flinched a little. He didn't like other peoples' pain or gore.

"I'm really sorry about the death."

"Don't be. You didn't kill him."

"I know, but-"

"Forget it. He was a bastard to us anyway."

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Don't feel down about it. You can't change the past, right?"

Gaara nodded. He tried to sit up, but winced and lay back down again.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate laying down on my back. Shukaku didn't like it."

"Why?"

"This may sound weird, but he always told me that if you lay on your back, it leaves you open for attack and if you happen to get attacked, you could die because that's where your organs are."

"I suppose it's because he was a Tanuki."

"Yeah. Animals are like that."

The next day, Itachi was discharged from hospital along with Gaara. After leaving the dreaded building, The pair walked back to the house.

"This place is so different." Exclaimed Itachi in wonder, looking around.

"Hey, I wouldn't act so gormless around here you know. People are looking at you."

"Let them look. I'm crazy bitches!" He yelled the last part.

Gaara stifled a laugh as the villagers started to avoid the raven.

"Haha, know it!"

"You're really happy now you're out of there, aren't you?"

"You fucking bet I am."

Gaara smirked, but it was soon replaced with a scowl. "Hey!"

"What?"

"Am I short? Or are you just tall?"

"You're just short." He said, poking him in the forehead. That action reminded him of how he used to do that same thing to his brother. He looked at Gaara, who was wearing that same expression Sasuke did. That miffed, annoyed and confused expression.

"Ow, baka!" Gaara shoved him playfully, massaging his forehead.

"Sorry Mr. Kazekage-bitch."

"Yeah, I'm a bitch now get used to it."

"I think I guessed that."

It stayed uncomfortably silent as they kept walking. Gaara didn't like the silence; but he was so unsure of what to say.

"So... are you okay now?"

"Yes, I hope I'm okay. How are you?"

"Well my head hurts... after someone poked it."

Itachi started laughing slightly.

"What? What's so funny?" Gaara demanded with a little impatience.

"Nothing, nothing."

He felt more confused now than ever. He always wondered why Itachi acted so protective over everybody. Maybe it was because he lost Sasuke all them years ago and didn't want to lose anyone else. Before he knew it, they were at his front door.

"Gaara?" Itachi touched his shoulder nervously. "I think we're here."

He snapped out of his daydream. "Y-Yeah, sorry. I zoned out."

"You live in a different world sometimes, Gaara."

"I know."

"So are you going to open the door?"

"Shut up, Uchiha!" He growled, pushing open the door. "Temari?"

His sister appeared from the lounge. "Hey, Gaara, hey Itachi! I meant to pick you guys up from the hospital, but the villagers were running about like headless chickens and I had to sort them all out."

"You didn't threaten them, did you?"

She smiled. "Oh, Gaara! 'Threaten' Is such a nasty word!"

He rolled his eyes. "Where's Kankuro and Baki?"

"They're out drinking, I think."

"Without me?"

"You're too young anyway."

"Unfortunately. I'll take Itachi upstairs."

"Okay, don't you dare mess everything up. I've just finished cleaning."

"Right, right." He turned to his raven-haired friend. "Okay, you first."

Itachi nodded and went up the stairs. Once they got to the top, A woman came out of one of the rooms, her bluenette hair tied into an elegant bun on the side of her head.

"Konan!" Yelled Itachi, rushing toward his friend and hugging her tight.

"Hey Weasel, how are you doing?"

He smiled at the nickname. "I was so worried about you!"

"You were worse off than me, kid. You feeling okay?"

"I've never felt so great in my life!"

She smiled and let him go. "That's great Itachi! I'm so glad you're feeling better!" She then turned to Gaara. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine now. What about you?"

"Tired. The sleep is doing me wonders though."

"Yeah. I'm gonna lay down for a bit."

"Alright. You feel okay?"

"I'm just a little dizzy. See you later."

"Sure."

He went into his and Kankuro's shared room and flopped down on the bed, then let out a sigh. He had heard nothing from Sasuke ever since he got back and it made him wonder if their relationship was all worthwhile. No text messages, missed calls and not even a visit in the hospital. Was the Uchiha really that much of a cocky bastard to merely ask if everything was okay? The idiot had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Gaara was awoken by a quiet knock at the door. Judging by the darkness of the room, it was already evening.

"Yeah?" He called sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Itachi came in quietly. "Sorry did I wake you?" He asked in a hushed voice.  
"Nah, it's fine. What's up?"

"I... I just wanted to speak to you."

"Yeah, what about?"

"About Sasuke... have you two broke up yet?"

"No. I never want to see him again."

"Why? What did he do?"

"Ever since I came back, he's not bothered to contact me in any way!"

"Not even a phonecall?"

He shook his head sadly.

"Then why don't you try contacting him?"

"Why should I? He doesn't love me. He only 'loves' me because I'm rich. There was no feeling in the relationship at all... All this time... he was pretending." Gaara felt his chest hurt, just like it did when he was younger; When he was seen as just a monster, at the time when his father almost beat him to death. The pain brought back agonizing memories.

"What if something happened to him?"

"I spoke to Naruto. The bastard is fine. He's just too smug to ask if I'm still alive."

"Gaara..." Itachi hugged him close. "There are plenty more people out there. Don't get so down. You don't need Sasuke."

"I'm so unlucky in love. That girl who broke my heart because of my Bijuu... Lee can't even look me in the eye anymore and now Sasuke... the person I thought would love me forever."

"What happened with Lee?"

"We had a little argument one night... It wasn't serious, just a little quarrel. Lee didn't realize it was a full moon, when my Bijuu was most active. I collapsed and Shukaku took over my body... Lee's arm and leg were crushed because he didn't understand that I was possessed and tried to fight me off. Shukaku had other ideas. I came to my senses and there was blood everywhere. Lee was unconscious on the floor. I got so scared, that I just left him there to die... I didn't know how to react... I didn't know if he was dead or alive."

Itachi stared.

"Lee's dream was to become a strong ninja like his sensei and it's my fault that he will never fight again."

"Is he dead?"

"No. We've never spoken since. I want to apologize, but the word 'sorry' won't even cover for it after what I did to him."

"It wasn't your fault. Shukaku made you do it."  
"If I learned to keep myself under control... if only I didn't get so worked up! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Gaara! It was Shukaku's fault! Now you don't have him anymore, Lee may forgive you!"

"Forgive me after destroying his dreams? I don't think so. I became the Kazekage whilst he was recovering in hospital and learning how to walk again. I've done so much damage to him and nothing will ever make him gain my trust ever again!"

"Don't think like that! Is Lee a nice person?"

"Yes. He's the kindest person I've ever met."

"Then he'll forgive you. If he understood that Shukaku made you hurt him, he would love you again."

Gaara seemed to brighten up a bit. "You're right. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Gaara said.

Temari came in. "Gaara, there are some elders downstairs who need to talk to you."

"What's up with them? Did they lose their false teeth?"

Itachi sniggered.

Temari hit him on the head. "Don't be disrespectful. Get down there now."

"I'm only lightening the mood. Jeez." He got up and followed his sister out of the room. In the hall were two people he recognized very well: Elder Chiyo and Ebizou, her brother. Gaara could tell they didn't like him. Probably because he was so young.

"Kazekage-sama, it is great to see you out of hospital. How are you?" Asked Chiyo.

"I'm fine thanks." He didn't like being called 'Kazekage-sama' the title reminded him too much of his father. "So, why are you here?"

"There have been three reports of an unknown man in the village... from his clothing, we believe he is from the organization Akatsuki."

"Are there any descriptions of what he looks like?"

"He has a shark-like appearance-"

"Kisame!"

"What?"

"He's the one who is after my slave, Itachi! He's in this village?"

"So people claim."

"Send out our shinobi to find him. Once he is captured, kill him."

"We will inform them immediately."

"Thanks."

The elders nodded. "It is too dangerous for you to help out. Stay indoors and look after yourself and your slave. Farewell." The door opened and they departed. Gaara was shaking like a leaf. Kisame was back? After all they'd done to him, he had still managed to follow them all the way back to Suna?

"He... He's going to get us isn't he?"

"No, Gaara. Kankuro and I would never ever let anything like that happen to you. We will protect you with our lives. I know we failed last time, but it won't happen again." Reassured Temari, patting his back.

"I-I'm just so scared... I don't want to lose anybody..."

"They'll find him, don't worry. If Kisame is killed, he won't touch you ever again, will he?"

"What about the others? Pein and the rest of Akatsuki. Didn't Pein order them to find and kill me, then take Itachi? What are they going to do with him if they succeed? Would they kill him, too?"

"I don't know. For now, you need to go and inform Itachi. He needs to know so he'll be careful."

"Yeah." He rushed upstairs, but then a thought occurred. What if his friend wasn't there? What if Kisame had found him already? Gaara shuddered and rushed into his room. Thankfully, the raven was curled up on his bed, asleep. Tell him.

"Itachi." He shook him. "Hey, wake up."

"Gaara?" His friend yawned and sat up.

"I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Kisame... he's in Suna."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Oh shit... No no no..."

"Don't worry, okay? I've sent powerful Shinobi to capture and kill him.

"Gaara, please don't let him get me!" He burst into tears. "I thought this was over! I thought this was a new start! Why can't that bastard leave me alone?"

Gaara hugged his best friend tight. "He'll never touch you again, Itachi, he's going to be killed as soon as he's found."

"I'm fucking terrified now! What if he comes after me when I'm asleep?"

"He won't. Sleep in here if it makes you feel any better."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Kankuro is sleeping downstairs. He's drunk."

"Thanks."

"It's okay."

Itachi was hesitant at first, but soon climbed under the blankets, as did Gaara. They lay there silently and awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"This feels strange sharing a bed with you." Gaara attempted to make conversation.

"I'm not going to rape you, so don't worry."

Gaara smirked. "But can you trust me?"

"What?"

"I'm kidding, baka. You really think I'd do that?"

"Gross." Itachi pulled the covers over his head.

"I know, right? Hey, move over a little, I'm gonna fall out of bed in a minute."

"Yeah, the Kazekage gracefully falls out of bed because of the awesome Uchiha."

"That sounds wrong."  
"Shut up. You're not my type anyway."

"You're not mine either."

"Good."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm back from the dead, peeps! How are you all?**

**By the way, before you ItaGaa fangirls spam me with 'OMG KAWAII DESU! THEY'RE SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED! KYAAHH!' Let me remind you that this is a KISAITA (FTW) not an ITAGAA (Blech.)**

**I deeply apologize for this chapter... I think it's crap to be honest, but don't lose faith, there's a surprise over the next few chapters so stay tuned. (God I make this sound like a TV show or something . )**

**Anywho, Sorry the updates are taking the piss, I've been busy with school (hell) work and other fanfics. One last thing, guys, I would like you to take a look at my school friends' profile. She's new to fanfiction so please be nice to her! (Or I kill you) ^-^**

**Here's the link: .net/~cfcgirl24**

**Be sure to read her epic story called 'Forbidden Romance' It's really cool and I'm sure she'd appreciate the reviews ^^ AND NO FLAMES OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**If you guys have any questions about the story, ask me!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated ^^**

~Vampy xXx


	15. With Caution

**Chapter 15**

**With Caution**

Itachi didn't get much sleep that night. The fact that Gaara was hogging the covers and talking to himself didn't help at all; Though, the raven couldn't help but giggle at some of the remarks his sleeping friend made. They gently eased away the worry and fear that Kisame had so cruelly impaled on him. He then felt the blankets being pulled completely off of him. Gaara was laying there, nice and warm, whereas Itachi was laying there, freezing his ass off. He kicked the young Kage in the stomach.

"O-Ow... Itachi! That hurt!" Snapped Gaara, massaging his abdomen.

"Stop stealing the covers! I'm fucking freezing!"

"No need to kick me! You could just ask."

"Well, you're awake now." Said Itachi. "Gaara, my dearest friend, please may I have some more blankets?"

"Of course, you Kazekage-kicking bastard." Gaara moved a little so Itachi had better access to the blankets. The raven wrapped them around himself, welcoming the warmth. "You've kept me awake all night. You talk more in your sleep than you do when you're awake."

"So what? I'm talkative when I'm asleep. I guess it gives me a chance to express my feelings about stuff."

"What stuff?"  
"Who gave you permission to see into my mind?"

"Me."

"Very funny."

The raven yawned. "Charming." His eyelids felt heavy. Then, a knee collided with his back.

"And that's for kicking me earlier."

"You are such a lovely person, Gaara."

"I know right?"

"Right."

It was silent for a while. Itachi guessed that Gaara had fallen asleep. He turned to the side and sure enough, the read-head was in a deep slumber. Itachi had to admit that his friend really did look like a small animal when he was asleep. The last thing Suna wanted was a little fuzzball for a Kazekage. The raven smiled at that thought and soon realized that he _was _safe after all. Knowing that, he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Morning came faster than he liked. It was impossible to sleep past nine am in the desert since it was so hot. But it wasn't the heat that awoke him, or the sunlight. It was the hissing sound of sand as it wrapped itself around him.

"Huhnn?" He moaned sleepily, before realizing what was happening. His eyes widened. "Gaara, no! Wake up!" In an attempt to save himself, Itachi punched the red-head in the face, but the sand blocked most of the attack, although the impact did cause him to fall out of bed. The sand dropped immediately and slithered reluctantly back into it's gourd. Gaara sat on the floor, glaring. "Nothing says good morning like a punch in the face, huh? Dickhead."

"You almost fucking killed me, idiot!"

"I didn't mean to!" He yelled, standing up and brushing himself off. "I had a bad dream!"

"Dreams about killing me?"

Gaara said nothing and his face went completely blank.

"So it _was _a dream about you killing me."

"I was protecting you actually."  
"From what? Yourself?"

"..." He turned. "Yes." and with that, walked out without another word.

Itachi stared after him. _Protecting me from himself... what does that mean? _The raven sighed and shook his head, then got up and went into the bathroom He stripped, and stepped into the shower, letting out a sigh as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. He could still smell Kisame on him. Itachi knew the internal scars would only fade, but never heal. What that man had done to him would forever be engraved into his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Kisame's evil face. It was as if the horrible images that had collected in his mind over all those years were imprinted on the inside of his eyelids. Itachi scrubbed his skin raw, then whimpering in defeat as Kisame's voice, face and actions drifted so cruelly back into his mind. "What am I going to do?" He whispered. "Why can't you fucking leave me alone? Why are doing this to me?"

The room held no answers. The raven leant his forehead against the shower wall, staring blankly at nothing in particular. The thing that made everything all the more sickening was that when Kisame did rape him...

Itachi liked it.

He finished in the shower and to take his mind off things, decided to confront Gaara about what was wrong with him, but he knew how difficult it was to get an answer out of him. The truth was, Itachi was just a little worried. The raven went into his friend's room and saw him watching TV in bed.

"Get up, you lazy sod."

"No." Came the 'creative' reply.

"Just like you Gaara, Being an unhelpful prick."

"What do you want?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I just want to know you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"Alright, no need to bite my head off."

"I will do in a fucking minute if you don't leave me alone!"  
"What is fucking wrong?"  
"Nothing! Jeez!"

"I don't believe you."  
"Believe what you want!"

"Gaara!"

Gaara let out a growl. "Shut up."

"You're worried aren't you? About Kisame being back."

He let out a sigh and dropped his gaze to the floor. "W-Well... yes."

The raven rolled his eyes. "I knew it."

"But I'm more worried about your protection! I don't ever want Kisame to take you back to that place! You are such a great guy and it hurts to see you suffer like that. Even after all he's put you through, you still carry on smiling and caring. You are a strong person. You really are and I credit you for that."

"Gaara... What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't want anything to happen to you, Itachi. You are my friend. My best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you. If you weren't here, I would be dead. I need to repay you after all you've done."

Itachi suddenly felt happy. As cold as Gaara seemed, he really was a caring person under all that glare. "Th-Thank you Gaara. You're my best friend too."

The teen smiled slightly. "I've never had somebody call me 'friend' before."

"Really?"

"Mhmm... Thanks."

"Hey, Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the dream about?"

"Shukaku had taken over my body again. He and Kisame were hurting you... they kept cutting and cutting you with these knives and you were dying. I couldn't wake myself up... I couldn't do anything... but watch you die."

"I'm not going to die, Gaara. Shukaku is never coming back either."

"I know that, but when I was younger, my seal broke and the same thing happened. I saw Shukaku killing everybody and I watched them suffer, be ripped apart and it was like that memory had repeated itself, but only worse because you were the one who was in such pain."

Itachi hugged him. "Nothing like that is ever going to happen. Don't worry okay?"

"Thanks. I'll try not to."

The raven sighed and the pair were quiet, then Gaara spoke.

"I'm gonna get back to Kazekage stuff now." He said.  
"Yeah, like sleeping and watching porn in bed?" Retorted Itachi.

Gaara blushed. "It's not porn!"

Itachi picked up the DVD case. "Icha-Icha Paradise?"

"It's... educational!"

"Sex-ed, you mean? I thought you learned that stuff at school."  
He stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking. "If you dare tell Temari about this, or anybody, I will skin you alive!"

"Haha, I won't Gaara. Your dirty little secret is safe with me."

"You wanna watch it with me?"

"Porn?"

"Yeah."

"Um... okay..." Itachi walked over to the bed. "Scoot over then."

Gaara sat up so Itachi could get on the bed. "So what's it about?"  
"Sex."

"Well, duh! I meant, What. Is. It. About?"

"It's about sex."  
"Just sex? No storyline?"

"Just. Sex."

"You're just like your brother. A pervert."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Yes you are."

They stayed there for the rest of the day, watching about six porn DVD's. Later on, Itachi decided to go to bed since it was almost midnight. Gaara had fallen asleep on him so getting up was a little more difficult. The raven didn't particularly enjoy the porn. In fact, it was rather pointless. What was so great about people fucking each other senseless? Sighing, he picked Gaara's sleeping form up and managed to put him in bed without waking him. Then, he left the room, closing the door behind him. The house was quiet. Quiet and dark. Everybody was probably asleep. Itachi walked silently into his room across the landing and flopped down on the soft bed. He felt drained for some reason. All that lack of sleep had finally caught up with him. As he turned onto his side, he caught a glimpse of a dark, bulky figure in the corner of the room; but in a split second, it was gone.

_Did I imagine that? _He thought, blinking a few times. _Maybe I am going insane._

"Hello, my little beauty." Said a menacing voice out of the shadows.

Itachi felt a paralyzing wave of terror shoot up his spine. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't move; but only watch in horror and despair as Kisame lay next to him, naked with a throbbing, anticipating hard-on. "I've finally found you." He purred, stroking one finger down the raven's porcelain face, before clasping his hand over the trembling lips. "Say one word and I'll rip out your tongue, understand?"

Itachi nodded shakily, tears brimming in his eyes. He urged to use his Mangekyo Sharingan, but could feel his chakra depleting rapidly the more Kisame touched him. The man then pinned his arms to the bed and straddled his hips. Itachi let out a choked sob as Kisame stripped him of his clothes before leaning down and running his tongue down the marble-white skin. "You have no idea how long I have yearned for this..." Kisame forced his tongue through the ravens lips and explored the sweet cavern thoroughly, every nook and cranny was being invaded by the sickening taste of Itachi's most dreaded fear. The Uchiha could only watch as his whole body became Kisame's personal rollercoaster.

But with rollercoasters,

People rode them.

"Ah... How I've missed your taste." The man whispered seductively.

Itachi was shaking from fear and disgust, whimpering and sobbing. Even though he liked to be fucked, this time, he felt sick, not gaining any pleasure from it at all. His eyes widened when something hard poked at his entrance. His entrance that hadn't been penetrated in a long time. "N-No..." He whispered. Kisame was going to fuck him hard and dry. "Please... no..."

"Well, you need to be punished, don't you my sweet? Punished hard after making me wait so long for your presence. You are a terrible slave for putting your master through all that aren't you? And you know..." He leant down to Itachi's ear and licked it. "Bad slaves need discipline." The man mercilessly thrust his huge cock inside the Uchiha's tight ass. Itachi let out a scream which was muffled by a hand. "Shut the fuck up. We don't want to be caught, do we?" He asked, continuing to pound deeper and deeper, thrusting with all he had. Itachi felt blood running down his legs and a stinging sensation. Even when Kisame _did _fuck him... it was never as intense as this... never. The man usually respected the boy's feelings by using a lubricant. He must've been extremely pissed off to fuck him dry. Painful, long minutes passed before Kisame finally released his seed deep inside the Uchiha with a satisfied moan; but it didn't stop there. All Itachi wanted was that huge thing to be pulled out so the pain would be relieved, but the man just kept fucking and fucking, showing no signs of stopping. He came over and over again, filling him right up with the hot, sticky white cum. To his relief, Itachi then saw the bedroom door open and fortunately enough, Kisame was too high on pleasure to notice anything, but let out a cry of shock as Gaara jumped on his back.

"You fucking brat!" The man pulled up his pants. "You wanna fucking smack or something?"  
"Bite me."

"Oh I will."

Gaara punched him across the face, drawing blood. "Fucking leave this place and never come back. If you ever return, I'll make sure that you'll be pissing out your eyeballs for the rest of your life."

"All this for him?" Kisame wiped the away the crimson liquid that had trickled out of his mouth. "Why do you care so much about this worthless slave?"

"Because he is my friend!" Gaara dodged one of Kisame's samehada attacks "And why do you treat him like a sex toy?"

"Ah, touché. Sharks need pleasure too you know."

"Can't you go and rape another shark or something? Why put him through all of that pain? You know damn well that he doesn't want it!"

"Nope, I much prefer this little Uchiha." Kisame grabbed his sword running towards Gaara. The young Kage ducked. It was a narrow miss. "And anyway," The shark-nin continued. "I'm sadistic. I love his pain. It turns me on." He swung the sword again and Gaara swiftly dodged the attack.

Kisame sighed in annoyance. "Stay still little boy. I shall make this as less painful as possible."

"I may be young, but at least I'm not a rapist like you. Bastard." Gaara gritted his teeth as he ran straight toward Kisame hitting him yet again in the face, this time the punch was much harder. Crimson blood travelled right down his neck. "Think you can beat me, Gaara?" Asked Kisame. "You are weak."

"I _know_ I can beat you. Maybe if you thought with your brain rather than your dick, you might get somewhere in life."

"I am who I want to be. I am an Akatsuki member and nothing is more satisfying than breaking the necks of cocky little bastards like you." Kisame kicked Gaara in the leg. If he weren't wearing his sand armour, the limb would've broken like a twig. It still hurt a little though. There was a loud bang at the door.

"Itachi, what's going on in there?" Came Temari's voice.

Kisame growled quietly. "Tell her you're messing about with Uchiha." He whispered to Gaara.

The fifteen year-old shook his head.

"Do it. Or this is going to hurt." He pressed a kunai to the teen's chest.

"U-Um, sorry sis. Itachi and I were messing about... We'll be quieter now." Said Gaara after a long pause.

"You had better be! I've got a date tomorrow and I want to look my best!"

"We're really sorry."

"Good. Any more disruptions and I'll kick you asses so hard that neither of you will be able to sit down for a week. Got it?"

"Hai."

"Right then, I'll leave you be."

Once Temari's footsteps faded away into her room, Kisame used a water barrier to seal the door.

"He-" Yelled Gaara, but Kisame grabbed him and slammed him into the floor, cutting off his sentence. "One more word and I'll rip your guts out. Go sit with Itachi and stay silent."

Gaara nodded and walked over to the bed, trying not to lash out at Kisame. The bastard had got him so worked up. Not really thinking, he made his sand crush him against the wall, but immediately regretted it when a torrent of freezing water hit him like a ton of bricks. His sand was now useless.

"You fucking cocky little bastard!" Kisame roared, picking Gaara up and throwing him onto the bed where he violently coughed up all the water in his lungs.

"Stay there and shut up!"

Gaara finished almost choking to death and decided to obey or he'd probably end up being decapitated. He then turned to see if Itachi was alright.

Obviously not.

The Uchiha had his knees brought up to his chest and his forehead was resting on them. He was sobbing and shaking, half naked. The bed sheets were sticky with cum.

"Itachi... it's alright." Gaara hugged his friend, but Kisame didn't like it.

"Get the fuck off of him!"

"I don't mean anything by it! He's upset! Can't you tell?" Snapped the red-head.

The man growled and struck him across the face. "I said get off of him!"

Gaara fell off the bed from the impact and lay on the floor, dazed and confused. Once he'd regained his senses, he suddenly remembered what happened and glared at Kisame. "That fucking hurt, you bastard!"

"And what are you going to do about it, short-ass?"

Gaara growled quietly and jumped on Kisame's back.

"Ah! What the fuck, man?" The man lost his balance and crashed into the wall, hitting his head on the corner of a nearby shelf, then fell back on Gaara.

The teen tried to push Kisame off of him, but the shark-nin was out cold and too heavy for him to move. Gaara struggled and used all his strength and unfortunately, it proved useless. Kisame started to awaken.

"Itachi, get my sister."

The raven didn't respond or do anything for that matter.

Gaara let out an annoyed sigh. "Temari!" He yelled. "Temari!"

His sister rushed up to the door. "Jesus Christ, Gaara! It's three in the morning! What are you yelling about?"

"You need to help us!"

"Why? You'll wake the fucking dead at this rate! Be quiet!"  
"Just get help! I'm not kidding!"

"Why? She banged on the door. "Open up!"

"You little bastard." Growled Kisame, placing a hand over Gaara's mouth. "Not another word."

"Gaara! Itachi!" Temari screamed. "Open this fucking door!"

Itachi looked up and crawled off the bed, trembling and sobbing. He got to the door and collapsed against it.

Gaara bit Kisame's hand, making him let go. "Break the door down!" He managed to yell, but unfortunately, got a hard smack across the face from Kisame.

"I'll kill you if you dare hurt me again!"

Gaara tasted blood in his mouth. "S-Sorry..." He muttered.

The door was suddenly ripped off it's hinges. Temari stood there with her fan. She flicked on the light and stared in horror. "How could-"

Itachi broke down, clinging to her nightgown.

"Hey, shh. It's alright... you're safe."

"Take him out of here." Said Gaara.

Kisame hit him again. "Shut up!"

Temari stared at her brother and rushed to help him.

"No! I said get him out of here!"

She nodded shakily and carried the petrified Uchiha into Gaara's room and sat him on the bed. "Stay there, I need to find Gaara."

"N-No! Don't leave me! Oh God!" He screamed.

She prised him off of her. "You'll be fine! Kisame isn't in here! He won't hurt you."

"O-Okay..."

She gave him a hug and rushed off to fetch her brother. When she got to Itachi's room, she saw Kisame sitting on a struggling Gaara and kissing his neck.

"I've always wanted you... You're so innocent and small... just like Itachi. Just so pure... makes me want to fuck you..." Said the shark-nin

"No... Go away! Get off of me!" Yelled Gaara, pushing him away.

This man was trying to rape her brother again? Seizing her fan, Temari smashed it over Kisame's head, knocking him out cold.

"Are you alright?" She helped her brother up. He was almost in tears.

"Where's Itachi?" He asked shakily.

"He's in your room. Don't worry."

"K-Kisame raped Itachi and k-kissed me..."

Temari hugged him tight. "I know he did, I know."

"Call the authorities. Have them come and fetch Kisame immediately."

"I will. Go wait with Itachi where it's safe."

"No. I'll be fine."

"Gaa-"

"Please, just do as I say."

Temari nodded and rushed out of the room. As she left, Kankuro and Konan walked in wearing their night attire. "Hey, what's going on?" Yawned Kankuro sleepily, rubbing his hazel eyes.

Gaara looked up. "Kank, Go to my room and look after Itachi for me. Don't leave him on his own. Konan, stay here with me in case Kisame wakes up."

"Kisame?" She shrieked, then her eyes drifted to the corner of the room. "What happened? Is anybody hurt?"

"I don't know about Itachi... I'm alright though." He then glared at his brother who still stood uselessly at the doorway, a petrified, yet angry look on his face.

"Gaara, what has he done-"

But the red-head interrupted him. "Kankuro! Now!" He yelled urgently.

"Alright, alright! Sorry!" The brunette left the room and went to help the raven.

Konan knelt down next to Gaara. "What happened?"

**Hey guys!**

**Been a long time since I updated again, huh? I really apologize ^^;**

**Thanks for your patience everyone, I just seem to have a lot of requests on DeviantART at the moment and also, I'm writing a couple of other fics too.**

**How have you all been? I missed you all lol. Anyway, feel free to talk anytime and I'll be more than happy to hear from you.**

**Cfcgirl24 helped me out with this one, so the praise goes to her as well!**

**Reviews please!**

**P.S: My username on DeviantART is X-Panda-Chan-X**

**Feel free to add me and I'll add you back! I spend my life on that website xD**

**ByeBye friends!**


	16. Dying Inside

**Chapter 16**

**Dying Inside**

It was at least five minutes before the authorities came to take Kisame away; but to Gaara, it felt like an eternity. He felt sick after Kisame had touched him like that. He was still a virgin and the mere thought of somebody as evil and un-appealing as that man entering him... it shook every bone in his body. He suddenly saw everything go black before the room flashed back into focus.

"Gaara?" Konan stared down at him. "Are you okay? You just fainted..."

"Y-Yeah..." I replied. "Kisame hit me and I guess I'm a little dazed."

"Maybe you should go to bed."

"After that? I won't be able to sleep for weeks!"

"You're protected, Gaara."

"Yeah? Then how did Kisame get in?"

She said nothing.

"Who's to say that he can't get in again?" He felt another dizzy spell hit him and fell back, wincing.

Konan helped him up. "You need to lay down, Gaara."

"I'm fine."

She ignored his protests and silently led him back to his room. Itachi, Kankuro and Baki were in there. Kankuro looked up. "Alright, Gaara. You gonna tell me what the _fuck_ is going on?"

The younger teen didn't answer.

"Don't play stupid with me!" He turned to Itachi. "You're giving me the silent treatment too, huh? Well fuck me sideways!"

Konan shushed him. "Leave them alone, Kankuro! They've been through enough today!"

The brunette relaxed a little. "Heh. Seems strange that a hot chick like you should be lecturing me... I'm available if you wanna hang out sometime."

Konan rolled her eyes. "Get the fuck out. You've got more chance of pigs flying than you have dating me."

Kankuro's mouth fell agape.

"That's right. Now leave." She shifted her gaze to Baki. "You too. I need to see to them both."

Reluctantly, the two males left, leaving Konan, Itachi and Gaara in the room.

"Sorry about my brother." Said Gaara. "He thinks he's sex on legs."

She giggled at that remark. "All right. Let me check you over."

"No. It's fine, seriously. I'm okay." He said, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs."

"You need to rest."  
"I am going to rest... In front of the TV." He then left the bedroom.

"Fine." She said, turning to Itachi. The raven looked empty; as if his soul had been sucked out of his body. "Are you okay?"

He didn't reply.

"Please, you need to answer. What if you've got a serious injury?"

"I'm fine." He whispered.

"I think you're in shock. Your heart is racing." She then checked his breathing and used her chakra to scan his body for injuries. "Looks like you're just a little bruised. You need to calm down a little or you'll have a heart attack."

"I'll try." He said so quietly. "Are you going to check on Gaara?"  
"He said he's fine."  
"Well he doesn't tell anybody if he's hurt does he?"

"I suppose not. Are you concerned about him? Did Kisame injure him?"  
"He was hit a few times across the face."  
"Okay, I'd better go and see if he's alright. Try and get some rest, yeah?"

"I will."

"Okay. I'll bring Gaara up in a bit once I've helped him." She gave Itachi a reassuring smile and walked out, then went downstairs. Gaara was curled up on the beige sofa. Once Konan came in, he turned. "Oh, hey."

"Gaara, I really need to check you over."

"I am fine."

"Please."

"All right."

Again, she used her chakra to check him for any injuries. "That's good. I think you're going to be fine. You'll be a little sore for a few days, but it'll wear off soon."

"How is Itachi?" He asked.

"He's in shock. It would help if you went upstairs and calmed him down."

"Okay. I'll do that." He got up and went upstairs, then into his room. Itachi was still sat there.

"Hey." Said Gaara.

Itachi gave a little nod in acknowledgement.

"Kisame is going to be killed. He will never ever hurt you again, understand?"

"But what about the other Akatsuki members?"

"They won't find us."

"Yes they will."

"How can you be so sure?"

Itachi took a deep breath. "I have a tracking device."

"Then get rid of it."

"If only it was so easy. You see, this tracking device is inside me."

Gaara gasped. "They _operated_ on you?"

"N-no... not in that way..."

"Well how did it get inside you?"

"Th-This is a little embarrassing..."

"I won't tell anybody."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"W-When Kisame... entered me for the first time... he had a tracking device on his... you know-"

"Yes."

"It got implanted deep inside me and it can only be removed by Kisame if he decides to free me."

"Okay. I'm willing to put my life on the line for you, Itachi."

"I don't want you to do that. I can't lose you again. I mean- It was bad enough seeing you lying dead on the floor. There was so much blood... and you were so pale..."

Gaara hugged him tight. "It's okay. I'm alive now, aren't I?"

"Yeah."

"Stop crying okay? You're getting my shirt all wet." Said Gaara with a smirk.

Itachi wiped his eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Go to sleep okay? I'll be outside the window."

"Why out there?"

"I like to look at the moon sometimes at night."

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"No. I don't need sleep."

"Everybody needs to sleep, Gaara."

"I managed most of my life without sleep."

"I suppose. Okay, see you in the morning."

"Yup."

When Itachi awoke in the morning, he felt a little better. His heart was no longer racing and he could breathe easier; like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

Gaara suddenly climbed in through the window, looking tired.

"Morning, Gaara." Greeted Itachi.

"Hn."

"What's up with you?"

"Tired."

"I told you to go to sleep last night."  
"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Wait, is it Wednesday today?"

"Yeah."

"Shit! I'm supposed to be in a meeting at nine!"

"It's five to nine now."

Gaara paled and rushed out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door.

_Never seen him move so quick._ Thought Itachi with a smirk. He got up and got dressed, then went downstairs. Konan sat at the table, looking bored.

"Hi." Said Itachi, sitting opposite her.

"Oh, morning. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Hey, don't ask about me... I'm worried about you."

"I don't need you to remind me of last night, okay? I want things to get back to the way they were."

"Gomen."

"It's okay. Hey, do you know when Gaara will be back from the meeting?"

"No I don't. Sorry, kid. I'm guessing they last about two hours."

He nodded, then changing the subject. "Are you sure Kisame is captured?"

"Yes, of course. You can go to see him if you like. I'll be dropping by there soon anyway."

"I-I need to see it with my own eyes... that he's there. I hope you don't mind me tagging along, do you?"

"Of course not. Go get something to eat and we'll leave, yeah?"

"Okay." Itachi got up and looked in the fridge. "Why are you going there anyway?"

"Since I know him, they want me to try and get some info out of him."

The raven nodded. Since there was hardly anything in the fridge, He checked the cupboards and was surprised to see them bare too. "Does this family eat at all?" He groaned. "I'm so hungry."

"I think Kankuro pigs out all the time. That's why there's nothing in there. Want to get some ramen on the way back?"

"Sure."

"Do you know how much it'll cost?"

"Not much. It's only ramen."

"Well you lived here before for four years haven't you?"

"Yeah, but I was a slave. I wasn't allowed out on the streets much. The Kazekage was very strict about me leaving."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to babysit Gaara in case he escaped or did anything stupid."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Konan proceeded to walk out of the door. "Lets go then."

Itachi nodded and followed her. He had forgotten how hot it was in Suna. How come Gaara was so pale living in such a warm place?

They walked down the street, some dusty clouds of sand blowing around. There were loads of people out already. Soon, the pair reached a large grey building with prison officers guarding the place thoroughly.

Konan held up a pass signed by Gaara and they let her past. Itachi kept close next to her, feeling slightly vulnerable. A man led them through different corridors and they came to a stop at a small cell where Kisame sat. On seeing Itachi, he grinned maliciously. "Ah. You were such a good fuck last night, Itachi. Pity I didn't get the chance to take your friend as well. I would love to pound deep into his sweet virgin body."

Itachi growled and launched toward the man. "You bastard! Stay away from us!"

Kisame grabbed Itachi by the throat, causing the prison officers to rush away, yelling for tranquilizers.

During that time, Kisame took the sweet opportunity to force his lips against Itachi's, pushing his tongue through the pale lips.

The raven tried to push him away and struggled with all the strength he possessed. Konan was trying to drag him from his attacker, but Kisame held a firm grip and tightened it considerably, choking him. The prison officers came back with stun guns and tranquilizers. They fired the knock-out drugs at Kisame repeatedly until he went down. Itachi fell to the floor, coughing, spluttering and gasping for breath. His throat hurt from that death grip and his head swam from lack of oxygen.

"Itachi, Itachi are you alright?" Asked Konan.

"Y-Yeah... I think so." He got up shakily once he'd recovered enough and stared at Kisame's unconscious form, before he walked up to the cage and spat on him. To hell with that evil bastard.

Konan gently led him away. "Come on. He'll be dead soon, don't worry."

"Justice at last." Muttered Itachi under his breath. He could still taste Kisame's saliva, smell that musky, but somewhat hypnotic scent. Damn him.

Once back at the house, the prison phoned to let them know that Kisame was now in isolation after the unacceptable incident and that he was going to be killed by the end of the week. They even invited Itachi to watch the death, but the raven chose not to. Why would anybody want to watch another person die? He shuddered at the thought of a dead body. He'd already seen one and that was bad enough since it was his best friend. The sight of Gaara laying dead, covered in his own blood almost made him have a breakdown on the spot. He couldn't let that happen ever again. Itachi decided that he wasn't going to get all worked up over Kisame. The bastard wasn't worth it anyway. No more tears...

Konan entered the room with two take-out pots of ramen. "Here." She handed him one.

"Arigato." He didn't really feel like eating, but knew that he had to because the last thing he'd consumed was some dango and that was yesterday morning. Also, he was slightly worried at how underweight he was. A few good meals would do him wonders.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Asked Konan, delicately picking up her chopsticks.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'm not gonna let Kisame hurt me anymore. This is a new start for me. A new life, here."

She grinned and started eating her ramen. Itachi did the same, feeling good about his life. Kisame would be dead soon, so he wouldn't have to worry. Minutes later, he was content and full. In the space of six years, he'd never eaten something that had actually filled him up and he'd forgotten how good it felt. He got up and threw the empty take-out pot into the trash-compactor before returning to Konan, who had just finished her meal.

"How are they going to kill Kisame?"

"I'm not sure, Itachi. I'll inquire about it tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Meh..." He shrugged. "Curiosity."

"Ah."

Kisame sat in the isolation cell. The guards were outside the door, but luckily, they couldn't see in. He broke free of the straight-jacket that bound his arms tightly together and made a few hand symbols. A perfect water clone of Itachi Uchiha appeared right before his very eyes. "Perfect." He mumbled, chuckling darkly to himself. Leader-sama would be so proud of him.

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger! Yes I'm an evil bitch aren't I? Muahahahaha**

**I'm updating faster than usual huh? That's because my writer's block has finally pissed off to hell! WOOT!**

**Don't have much to say today peeps apart from REVIEW! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME! CRITQUES ARE WELCOME AND SO ARE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS. **

**Thank you!**


	17. Framed

**Chapter 17**

**Framed**

Gaara returned from yet again another useless and pointless meeting, the one thing that was on his mind at this moment in time was to find Itachi and tell him he was back with Lee. That was probably the only good thing that had happened to him in ages. He walked through the busy streets of Suna and back to his house, wishing his hometown wasn't so hot. Sure he was used to the weather, but sometimes, the heat was unbearable. Gaara needed a drink. _a nice cold vodka would be nice. _He thought to himself, walking through the door.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" Asked Itachi.

"A load of shit." Gaara replied in a monotone voice, pouring himself a glass of vodka and then sipping it.

"That bad?"

"Yup."

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"I fucking need it after that."

"Alcohol dehydrates you more."

"Alright, smart-ass."

Itachi smirked and took the bottle away, putting it back in the fridge. "Save the alcohol for tonight."

"Why? Where are we going?"  
"You, me, Baki and Kankuro are going drinking."

Gaara raised a non-existant eyebrow. "Drinking?"

"At the strippers club."

"Oh lord no."

"What's wrong?"

"Kankuro fag-ass took me there two years ago and I got so drunk that I passed out on the street and he left me there all night."

"What a caring brother."

"Yeah."

Itachi stared. "Hey what's the matter with you? You're smiling!"

"Huh? Oh, I need to tell you something."

"Well spit it out then."

"I apologized to Lee."

"And?"

"And he wants to see me tomorrow afternoon... just to hang out."

Itachi grinned. "That's great!"

"I know, right?"

"So where are you meeting up?"

"The park."

"What time?"

"Hey, what's with the questions? Are you going to stalk me or something?" Gaara asked defensively.

"Why would I do that? I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, baka."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a break."

"Still... you're starting to creep me out a little."

"I'm sorry, I was only asking you a question."

"Yeah a few too many questions..."

"Okay sorry."

"Hn."

"Hey bro, lighten up!" Slurred Kankuro, slapping Gaara hard on the back.

"Ow! That hurt!" Hissed Gaara, wincing.

"Have a couple of drinks."

"No. I have to be somewhere tomorrow and I've had enough alcohol for now."

"What's happened to you? I miss it when you used to just do anything without a care in the world and drink 'til dawn."

"Yeah, until I realized how much damage it was doing to my body and then I stopped."  
"Stop acting so fucking mature."

"I'm not! I'm being sensible and I think you've had enough."

"You're so much like Temari... It's uncanny. Next, you'll be banning me from my porn."

"Yeah, only so I can watch it."

"Ah... I guess you're still showing at least _some_ signs that we're actually related."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey, fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!"

"Fuck you? Okay then. C'mere honey."

"I said fuck you! Not fuck me!"

"You want me to fuck you?"

Gaara sighed and walked to the other side of the room where Itachi stood. The raven wasn't too drunk, just acting a little strange.

"Hey, Gaara-chan!" He yelled.

"Kankuro-bitch is trying to rape me. I'm going home."

"Okay see you next week."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and left quickly. Did being drunk really make you act that OOC?

"Hey Kazekage-sama!" Greeted a female voice.

_Fangirls..._ Gaara thought. He turned round to see a blushing Matsuri. "Hello."

"Leaving the bar so late? I'd appreciate it if you walked me home." Said the brunette.

"But I don't know where you live."

"Haha! Of course you do! You're the Kazekage!"

Gaara groaned inwardly as she linked her arm in his.

"If you really don't know where I live, then let me take you there."

He sighed as Matsuri practically dragged him around Suna and eventually they reached her house.

"See you later then." He proceeded to leave, but the girl grabbed his arm.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked. "How about I invite you in? We can finally do whatever we want without having to worry about anyone watching..."

Gaara growled; he was getting sick of all these fangirls. "Look, Matsuri. This is nothing against you, but I'm already dating somebody."

"Heh. And who might that be, Kazekage-sama?"

"Rock Lee."

"She sounds boring compared to what I can do in bed."

"Rock Lee is a boy."

Matsuri's face fell and her eyes widened. "B-Boy? You're _gay_?"

Gaara nodded.

The girl ran inside her house, tears streaming down her face.

_I just hope she's not a yaoi fangirl._ He thought, walking back home.

3

"You're late. I thought you weren't going to show up." Said Gaara as Lee ran toward him.

"Hai. Gomenasai. I got a little carried away with my training this morning." Lee replied, blushing a little.

Gaara rolled his eyes and smiled a little. "I've really missed you."

"I have missed you too, Gaara and to be honest, I still love you." The dark haired boy sat down on a nearby bench.

"Really? Even after what I did to you?" Asked Gaara, sitting beside him.

Lee pulled him into a hug. "It was not your fault. I know now that it was Shukaku."

"Thank you Lee-san." Gaara nuzzled him slightly, but then caught sight of a figure walking toward them. "Itachi? I knew you were going to fucking stalk me!"

The raven smirked. "Your sister wanted me to make sure Lee isn't fucking you."

Both boys blushed.

"Did he take your sweet virgin ass?"

Gaara stood. "That's personal! Don't embarrass me like that!"

"What are you going to do about it, brat?"

"Seriously Itachi. What's with you today?"

"Nothing. Say, I need to tell you something. Would you come over here for a sec?"

"Why?"

"Because this is important."

"Be right back, Lee." Sighed Gaara, following Itachi into the bushes. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"Don't speak to me like that, you little bastard." The raven shoved him hard into a tree.

Gaara was surprised at his strength. "What the fuck was that for, dickhead?" He demanded, summoning his sand. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me then. See if I care."

"No."  
"Why? Are you scared of me?"

"Yeah right. I could kill you in three seconds flat right now if I wanted to."

"Then do it."

"Why should I?"

"Kill me before I take you back to Kisame."

He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Really now?" The Uchiha laughed a little and grabbed Gaara by the front of his shirt, then lifted him off the ground. Gaara knocked his hand away with his sand.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Itachi launched a waterball at Gaara, turning his sand to mud.

"You are stupid. Sand has a weakness you know."

Gaara coughed slightly. Where and when had Itachi learnt water jutsu's? Probably from "Why are you acting like this? I saved your life two nights ago!"

"Because this is a trap. The Akatsuki want you back and they have made it my job to ensure that you never return here ever again."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Itachi whispered. "I am going to finish you off."

Gaara felt a sharp pain in the side of his head, then blackness.

"What are you doing, Itachi-san?" Demanded Lee. He looked at Gaara's unconscious form laying on the grass and rushed to his side. "Gaara-kun!"

"He's out cold. You're wasting your time."

"What did you do to him?"

"I'm taking him back to Akatsuki."

"Over my dead body!"

"There's nothing you can do about it."

"You will not take him anywhere! Not whilst I am here!"  
"Move it, bowl-cut."

"Make me!"

"Fine. I'll make quick work of you." Itachi suspended the young ninja in a waterball and slammed it to the ground. Lee got up, coughing up the water and took off his leg weights, gaining more speed before throwing himself at Itachi who managed to block the violent punches and kicks. One kick managed to land in his stomach, sending the Uchiha skidding across the floor on his back. Lee took this opportunity to pick Gaara up and carry him to safety, but Itachi was quick on his feet; he launched another waterball and punched Lee powerfully across the face, knocking him unconscious. The Uchiha then took Gaara and as promised, escaped with him.

Itachi got back from the dango shop late in the afternoon. He'd just finished the meal and was taking a slow walk back home. He wanted to ask Gaara how it had gone with Lee. Hopefully, the redhead had now found somebody to love him right after all those years. Smiling, Itachi walked through the door and was met by a hall full of shinobi.

"Itachi! There you are!" Temari came straight over to him, a frantic look upon her face. "Have you seen Gaara anywhere?"

The raven shook his head. "No I haven't. Why?"  
"He's missing! I've tried calling him and he isn't answering his phone!"

"Do you want me to go out and look for him?"  
She nodded. "Well...if you don't mind. Kankuro isn't here and I have to stay in case Gaara comes back."

"I'll ring you if I find him."

"Thanks."

Itachi sighed and went back out into the blistering heat. Not like he wasn't used to living in a desert, but when he was the family's slave, he never went out anywhere unless it was to remove one of Gaara's victims from the garden every now and then. Almost immediately, he spotted a familiar leaf nin pacing nervously near the border. There was a nasty wound on the side of his face and he look pale and weak.

"Are you okay?" The Uchiha asked, rushing over to him.

The bowl-cut boy looked up and anger took over his facial expression. "What have you done with Gaara-kun?" He demanded, grabbing Itachi by the front of his shirt and pinning him against the wall.  
"I'm looking for him now! Get off of me!" The raven replied, struggling against the death grip.

"Not until you tell me where he is! Do not lie to me!"

"Why would I lie to you? Please let me go!"

"I am going to report you to the police for this incident! How dare you hurt my most important person!"

"What have I done?"

Lee growled. "You know damn well what you did!"  
Itachi glared. "For fucks' sake! Just explain!"

He shoved the Uchiha's hand off of him and punched him across the face.

"What the fuck?" The raven stood furiously and punched him back. "Don't you ever hit me! Ever!"

Baki came up behind them both. "What are you fighting over?"

"It's him! He's a fucking nutcase!" Itachi yelled, pointing over to Lee.

"You're the one who injured my most important person!" Lee got up again to hit Itachi, but fell back down from dizziness.

Baki held up his hands in a feeble attempt to calm everybody down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everybody shut up and _one_ of you, I repeat, just _one_ of you is going to explain to me what has happened." He pointed to Lee who stood there, glaring furiously at Itachi.

"You. Explain. Then we'll tend to your wounds!"

"Baki-sama, Uchiha Itachi has kidnapped the Kazekage!" The black-haired male exclaimed before collapsing unconscious.

"We need a medic over here!" Baki yelled panically.

**A/N: Yup, it's short. I've had a _major _writers block with this and it doesn't help that I've been up to my eyeballs in requests, coursework and stuff like that -_-'' Sorry if this chapter is shit, but please don't kill me for it okay? I promise that the next chapter will be better!**

**Next chapter, I am introducing a new pairing, requested by Wildxicexdragon who is the person who cosplayed this fiction with me -huggles Leash-**

**Pairing will remain a secret until chapter 18! NO FLAMING.**

**Kthxbai**

**~ The Vamparino (new nickname from Yin ^^ Cheers mate -huggles Yin too-)**


	18. Another Chance

_**A/N :**__**Yaaay! Almost time to introduce the new pairing! I know I said that this chapter would feature the pairing, but I couldn't seem to fit it in without the whole chapter dragging on forever. Also, this story is sadly coming to an end. There will only be roughly three or four more chapters left until it's done, so make the most of them and enjoy Chapter 18 of Slave For You.**_

_**Thank you to all of my reviewers!~ I love you guys ^^**_

_**WARNING:**__** This chapter contains great details of rape and violence/gore. Read at your own risk and don't come crying to me when your mind is all fucked up from the BDSM.**_

**Chapter 18**

**Another Chance**

Gaara woke up. Well, at least he _thought_ he woke up. He was able to feel a cold, hard floor underneath the front of his body and smell and uncomfortably familiar scent. Blood and damp mixed together along with rusted metal and... well... sex. There was a stabbing pain in the side of his head and his face felt sticky where partially-dried blood resided. Then, it all came back to him; Itachi's betrayal, the fight... Now, Gaara knew where he was:

Akatsuki's Lair.

He gasped at the sound of weak coughing next to him. There was a shifting noise and a disorientated groan.

"Who's there?" Gaara hissed.

"U-Uhhnn... what? Who the hell are you?" Came the voice of a possible teenage male; Around the same age as the red-head himself. Suddenly, he recognised the voice.

"Naruto? Is... is that you?"

The voice of the hyperactive blonde resonated again. "Well who do you think? Weren't you the one who kidnapped me?"

Gaara shook his head, unsure of whether his friend could see him. "It's me."

"Gaara?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were the Kazekage!"

"I am, baka. My friend betrayed me."

"Which friend?"

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." The smaller male replied glumly. He still couldn't believe what the raven had done.

"Sasuke's brother? Ugh this is too much... how do we get out of here?"

"If I knew, do you really think I'd be sitting here?"

"Knowing you Gaara, yes."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He hissed.

"You're lazy." Naruto answered, or rather _stated_ a very true fact.

"Pfft. Like you can talk. All you do is eat ramen all day."

"What's so bad about that? It's good for you."

"I don't even like ramen. It tastes like shit."

Naruto chuckled. "And how do you know what shit tastes like?"

"Oh shut the fuck up and help me to figure out how the hell we escape from here."

"Yes, _mother_."

Gaara rolled his eyes and tried to sit up, but was greeted by the screeching sound of rusty iron chains and the inability to move. He was tightly bound.

"Let me help you... I can see in the dark because of Kyuubi." Naruto offered.

The redhead sighed. "Alright. Thank you."

Naruto shifted closer and started to fiddle with the steel bands and chains from around Gaara's wrists to unlock them. With a loud crack, they opened up and the young Kazekage pulled his hands out; starting to massage his sore wrists. They were bleeding from the tightness of the chains, as were his ankles. He immediately started to try and free them now his hands were fr

"Gaara, you're hurt." Naruto said.

"Hm? Where?" Replied the redhead, not really paying attention.

"Your head... there's blood everywhere..."

"Hn. I'll be fine. Are you injured?"

"I've broken my leg, dattebayo."

He looked up, his eyes starting to become adjusted to the dark. He could make out Naruto's form - his spiky blond hair and his bulky orange and black jacket. His bright clothes were hard to miss. "We need to get you to the hospital if you've broken your leg, Naruto." Gaara stated worriedly. "How bad is the break? A compound fracture or what?"

"I-I don't know... Goddammit! Why does it have to be so dark in here?"

"Calm down, I'll try and find the door."

"And what if there _isn't_ a door, huh? What the hell are you going to do then?"

"Shush!" Gaara hissed, then continued to speak, calming his tone a little. "I know this place, I've been here before, now _trust me_. I'll get us out of here... well, you at least."

"Fine!"

"Good." The redhead got up and pressed himself against the wall to attempt to 'feel' his way around. The walls were cold, hard steel and were very smooth. Finding an escape would be pretty easy. He walked slowly and his hand came into contact with a rope. _It could lead to something bad if I pull this... I know these places too well. A badly hidden switch can only spell trouble... _He thought to himself, nervously chewing on his lower lip. "Naruto, can you see this rope?"

"Uhh... yeah... faintly."

"Can you see what it leads to?"

"Umm..." Naruto started, then gasped suddenly after a few moments. "N-No! Don't pull that! The ceiling is full of spikes and it will drop on you!"

Gaara withdrew his hand almost immediately as if the rope were on fire. It was pure luck that Naruto had mentioned that. If not, he would have been stabbed to death. "R-Right... Thank you."

"No problem... wait... I see something..."

"Huh?"

"Someone's coming!"

The Kazekage gasped and pressed himself once again, against the icy stone wall. There was a clinking sound, then a crack before an eerie yellow light flooded the room.

"Welcome back, Gaara-chan." Chuckled a deep and menacing voice. It belonged to the tall, lean silhouette that blacked out the light.

Itachi kicked the wall again, his pent up anger still simmering beneath his skin. Hot tears built up in his eyes and this time, he punched the wall before collapsing beneath it, shaken sobs resonating from inside the lonely cell. "Crying is for the weak." He whispered to himself. "Only for the weak." On saying that, the raven-haired male sat up, wiping away the tears angrily before standing and storming over to the bars of the cell. "Look at me you fuck face!" He practically screamed at the Anbu officer who sat lazily at his desk. "Do I fucking look capable of defeating the Kazekage in my present state?"

The officer glared. "Anyone is capable of anything. Now shut the fuck up for once in your life!"  
"Oh, you're a rude bastard aren't you? I swear I'll rip out your god damn bastard eyes when I get my hands on you!"

"That will only land you in more trouble." He leant closer. "And I'll make sure you fucking rot in this cell."

Itachi spat in his face and stomped over to the other side of the cell. He was so confused as to why everybody thought it was him who had taken Gaara. He just hoped his friend was alright, at least alive. It was the Akatsuki's fault. He knew they definitely had something to do with it, but what could they possibly want from Gaara? They had already taken Shukaku from him and apart from finishing him off, Itachi didn't know why they had kidnapped him. He had to get out of there fast if he stood any chance of saving his friend. Something suddenly clicked in his brain. "Fine, you win." He said monotonously, then a devious grin appeared on his face. "What if I told you I knew where the Kazekage was?"

The guard looked up. "Are you suggesting that you know something of the Kazekage's whereabouts?"

"Maybe. You might just have to let me out of here before I open my mouth about him."

"You know I can't do that, Uchiha! It's not in my power!"

Itachi smirked and leaned against the back wall. "Well that's too bad... What more can I do?" He asked with a shrug.

"If you don't spill some information, I'll have to interrogate you!"  
"Interrogate me then. Kill me. Then you'll lose all the information you have, am I right? Please, do endeavour to tell me if anybody else knows where our darling Kazekage-sama is?"

The man twitched visibly. "Fine." He muttered. "I'll see what I can do..."

"Good man." He watched as the guard left in a hurry. Hopefully, his plan would work and he'd be able to get Gaara back sooner rather than later.

Gaara let out a threatening low growl. "Kisame... what the _fuck_ are you playing at?"

"What do you mean, Gaara? I'm playing at nothing."

"You know perfectly well what I mean! My Sunagakure prison officers locked you up! How the hell are you still here?"

Kisame smirked. "I worked on my water clones and slipped past them. Of course, I had to frame your little Itachi-chan."

"Itachi... what did you do to him?" The red head demanded.

"I framed him. You see, it wasn't him who kidnapped you. It was me. I made a water clone of Itachi. It's hard to believe that the Kazekage could see past such a simple jutsu. You are an embarrassment to your village."

"Shut the fuck up!" Gaara stood and punched him.

The aqua-haired man chuckled, catching the fist in his hand. "Looks like we'll have to tighten your chains, hmm?" He asked, squeezing the fist.

Gaara yelped in pain.

"What's the matter Kazekage-sama?" He squeezed harder.

"Stop that!"

"Why should I?"

The younger male tugged his arm away repeatedly, but Kisame wouldn't let go.

"Fine, you're too boring to torture." The man said with a smirk. He tightened his grip painfully before let Gaara's hand go. The redhead snatched his arm away. "Don't you _dare _fucking touch me ever again!"

"My my, what a feisty one." The man purred.

"I'm warning you... get away from me!"

"You really do remind me of my sweet Itachi-chan... in fact, I might have to use you as a substitute until he comes back here. Would you like that?"

"Would I fuck!" Gaara hissed, knowing exactly what Kisame wanted. He backed up against the wall, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

"Yeah? Well too bad! Doesn't look like you have a choice, does it?" With that, Kisame grabbed Gaara harshly by his bleeding wrist and dragged him close to his body.

Naruto let out a low growl. "Let him go! You let him go right now!"

Kisame punched the blonde across the face. "Shut up, you're next." He threatened, pulling Gaara across the floor. "Come on now, struggling like that won't save you."

The redhead let out a sob. This was it, he was going to get fucked whether he wanted it or not. He'd always thought that Lee would be the one to take his virginity, not Kisame. Definitely not him. That was a nightmare in itself. "Please... n-no! I'll do anything! Just d-don't do this!"

"Begging me now are you? What a disgrace you are." Kisame opened the door, tightening his grip on the redhead.

Naruto tried to stand up to save his friend, but a sharp pain shot through his broken limb and forced a cry from his throat and sent him falling to the floor. His lip was bleeding from the punch but he didn't care. "Gaara!"

The Kazekage sobbed louder. "Help me! Please!" He begged desperately, wanting to find some comfort in his friend.

"I'm coming, Gaara!" The blonde lay on his side and dragged himself along the floor desperately. His hand grabbed the hem of Gaara's cloak, but it soon slipped past his fingers as Kisame pulled the redhead further away. "Damn it!"

It was too late, Kisame had shoved Gaara through the door and led him down the dimly lit, long and narrow corridor. It was slightly claustrophobic. The sudden light hurt his eyes, even if it wasn't much. They reached a large bedroom moments later. Gaara didn't even take in the sights, he was too frightened and worried about his predicament to take his mind off of what was going to happen to him. He couldn't think of anything to do but attack with every ounce of strength he had in his body. That wasn't an option though – his sand was gone along with his chakra, leaving his only chance of fighting lying within physical contact. It was useless against Kisame. Anybody with at least half a brain-cell knew that.

The taller man shoved him onto the bed soft velvet bed and caressed his face.

"Don't touch me!" Gaara bit his hand.

"Gah! You little bastard!" The man hissed, slapping him across the face. "I was going to make your first time pleasurable, but I've changed my mind now!" He tied Gaara's hands to the bed frame and ripped his pants off, exposing his private area to Kisame. "Now, I'll fuck you so long and hard that you won't be able to sit down for a whole fucking month!"

The redhead gulped and closed his eyes, trembling. "I-I'm s-sorry!"

"It's too late for that now!" Kisame whispered menacingly, forcing his huge cock inside Gaara's tight entrance.

Gaara screamed in agony, arching his back as he tried to squirm away from him.

"No, you'll stay there and enjoy it!" He pulled halfway out before driving his cock back in again, harder this time.

"A-ahhn!" The younger male started to cry again, this time from the pain. He squirmed frantically, trying to kick his attacker away; anything to stop it from hurting.

Kisame grabbed Gaara's hips and held him firmly in place as he pounded into him again. Gaara sure thought that the cock would eventually come out of his mouth with how deep it was going. The pain was completely unbearable, but he was forced to endure it. He didn't have a choice. Kisame was much stronger than him and he had an iron grip on his hips which meant even the slightest twist or squirm would result in a broken pelvis.

"I-I'm sorry!" Gaara screamed, tears pouring down his face. It hurt so bad.

"Shut up!" He growled impatiently.

"Pl...Please... a-ahh! It h-hurts!" Every inch of his body burned and ached agonizingly. With each thrust, he could feel himself tearing more and more. Blood was leaking everywhere.

"I said shut up!" A hand struck the side of his face. "You're fucking lucky I didn't use my spiked dildo on you. Now that would have you screaming."

Gaara whimpered and chewed his lip to prevent any sounds coming out of his mouth. The last thing he wanted was a spiked dildo shoved up his ass. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain it would cause. It also made him wonder how many torture/sex weapons the Akatsuki had - and most of all, how many he had that he wasn't afraid to use to get his own way.

Kisame suddenly let out a loud moan and tightened his grip on Gaara's hips. His thrusts became harder and faster before he finally released his hot seed deep inside the teenager, but it wasn't over yet. He pulled out of him and Gaara sobbed silently to himself. A mixture of blood and cum was dripping out of his hole and onto the sheets. He just hoped Kisame wouldn't punish him for that either. Gaara let out a shaky breath which he realized he'd been holding. His lips were sore and bleeding from when he bit on them to prevent another slap from Kisame. He watched as the older male took out a small bottle of pills, then swallowed a few. Moments later, the huge, blood-covered dick that was once tearing Gaara apart was hard again and throbbing visibly. Kisame made his way back to the trembling teenager and untied his hands from the bed, but used the rope to tie them together behind his back. Gaara was too weak and humiliated to do anything in protest. He had no more fight left in him.

"Get on your knees."

The redhead weakly sat up on his knees and looked up at his assaulter.

Kisame smirked and his manhood was rammed in between Gaara's lips. It was so huge that the poor redhead almost couldn't fit his mouth around it.

"Suck. Now. You already know what will happen if you do anything out of line."

Gaara nodded in fear and obediently started to suck on the huge organ in his mouth. Kisame moaned and grabbed Gaara's hair, then pulled him so his mouth was completely engulfing his cock. The Kazekage gagged as the dick went a little down his throat. He coughed and tried to move away but the older man held his head firmly in place. Gaara choked a little more and decided to just endure it. The sooner he made Kisame cum, the sooner he would get back to his and Naruto's cell. Hopefully anyway, unless the man wanted to toy with him a little more. He really hoped not. Gaara licked around the base of the dick and sucked hard, earning a few moans. Gaara moved back as far as he could and started lapping against the tip, knowing that this was a sensitive spot for most males and it would make him ejaculate quicker. He could already taste the precum leaking out. Was this the type of torture that Itachi had to endure? It was terrible. He recalled that time a few years ago when he was around thirteen... Kisame had almost raped him then, but his siblings arrived just in time to save him. Itachi wasn't so fortunate and spent the majority of his life with Kisame's cock up his ass. It was no life. Gaara didn't realize it would be that bad. He felt tears running down his face once again as Kisame continued to thrust into his mouth. It seemed like it was taking forever for him to cum and he felt that he couldn't continue a moment more of this without throwing up. Every inch of Kisame made him sick and to think the bastard had just stolen his innocence was too much to even bear to think about. Suddenly, Kisame let out an erotic moan and a warm explosion of salty liquid filled Gaara's mouth.

"Swallow or I'll break your neck." The older male hissed.

Gaara swallowed the cum reluctantly, heaving in disgust. He was thankful when Kisame pulled out of his mouth. The redhead doubled over, coughing and feeling as if he was going to vomit. After that, he pulled his torn pants back on and tried to stand up, but his legs collapsed beneath him.

Naruto shivered as he heard Gaara's screams of agony. They'd stopped about twenty minutes ago and he really feared something had happened to his best friend. He wanted to go after him, but his broken leg prevented him from doing so. It was indeed a compound fracture – the bone was sticking out through his skin and he knew if he didn't get it healed, he would get a serious infection and possibly die. Hopefully, Gaara could push the bone back in for him once he got back.

_If_ he got back.

A few minutes later, the rusty door opened once more and light flooded the room. Naruto could see the menacing silhouette of Kisame who threw somebody inside the cell. "Stay in there and shut up."

The door closed once again and an eerie silence fell upon the room – that was until the faint sound of sobbing came from the figure curled up on the floor. "Gaara?" The blonde called anxiously, crawling over. He reached out and came into contact with the rough fabric of Gaara's ripped pants. "Oh Kami, d-don't tell me he-" Naruto started.

"Yes, he fucking _raped_ me!" Gaara hissed angrily, his sobs becoming louder.

Of course, Naruto already had an inclination of what happened, but the reality of it really pissed him off. "That sick bastard! Who would do that to a fifteen year-old-"

"Sixteen." Gaara corrected. "It's my birthday today."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Rape on my birthday. Best present I've ever had."

Naruto gulped. He really didn't know what to say. The blonde reached out and put his arm around the trembling shoulders. Gaara jerked away from him. "Don't fucking touch me!"

He nodded and moved away from his friend.

"I'm sure we'll get out of here soon..."

Gaara turned to him. "You know what? I just don't care anymore. If I died, the Akatsuki would finally leave me be. I wouldn't be putting anybodies lives in danger whilst they searched for me. I'll get you out of here, but I'm staying. I want them to kill me."

Naruto grabbed his shoulders. "You just became the Kazekage! You can't give up!"

"Too bad." Gaara growled. "I gave up a long time ago."

"You can't say that! What about your family? They love you to pieces! Lee loves you!"

"Yes and I'm putting them in danger by being here! Don't you fucking understand that?"

"I probably don't, but I know for a fact that if anything happened to you, they would never forgive themselves." Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. "You are my friend and it would hurt me if you died."

"This is a double-edged sword. If you're my friend, you get hurt and if I die, you'll still get hurt."

"Look, we're _both_ going to get out of here _alive_, so shut the fuck up and deal with it!"

Gaara groaned in annoyance and buried his face between his knees before letting his body fall to one side. The coldness of the stone floor seemed to ease his aching muscles. He pressed the side of his head against the iciness and shivered as it soothed the sting of the wound on his temple. Naruto shifted behind him and a few moments later, a pair of warm arms wrapped around his body. The faint scent of ramen and various spices lingered on the blonde's clothes. Gaara smiled lightly and closed his eyes.

Itachi stared blankly up at the ceiling of his cell from the bed where he lay. After finally calming down, he came to realize that being in prison wasn't all too bad. It wasn't anywhere near as horrible as living with the Akatsuki. Sure, the rooms were cold and the blankets were scratchy, but anything was better than a cold stone floor, an ankle chain and a ridiculously small amount of food and water sent every three days to satisfy his needs. At least here, Itachi could be guaranteed free access to a shower whenever he pleased, even if it was shared. He would also be guaranteed to receive at least three meals a day that all came with three generous glasses of water to last him throughout the day. He would be guaranteed a mattress _with _blankets and pillows as his bedding, not to mention the cleanliness of the rooms. All of this was a luxury compared to what he'd put up with throughout many years of his life. Of course, Gaara's house was much better than this, but prison wasn't as bad as people made it out to be at all. The cell door suddenly swung open and two officers rushed in. One of them stood in front of Itachi and the other, behind. He was prodded in the back. "Go on."

Itachi smirked and started to walk. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the cell. Looked like he'd be able to rescue Gaara after all. The officers let him go. "Uchiha Itachi, you have only one week to bring our Kazekage back." An officer explained monotonously. His voice was deep and emotionless. "If you fail to do so within the given amount of time, we will have you executed for his kidnap and murder."

"Hai..."

"This woman has kindly offered to accompany you on your way." He stepped aside.

Standing in the corner of the room was Konan. Once the guards left the room, she strode over to Itachi and slapped him across the face before pulling him into a hug. "You idiot..." She whispered into his ear. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

The raven didn't hug her back, even though he was more than happy to see her. "We need to find the Kazekage."

"Yes. Is he _there_ again?" She asked.

Itachi nodded. "Where else would he be?"

"Good point. Let's go." Konan started to run out of the prison with Itachi not far behind. The raven was worried in case the Akatsuki had taken Gaara to a different hideout. There were many scattered across different lands and he promised to himself that he wouldn't give up on his friend.

_**Long chapter is long -_-''**_

_**So friends, have you guessed the new pairing now after reading this chapter? Write in your reviews what pairing you think it will be!**_

_**I ALWAYS reply to my comments and reviews, no matter how many I get, even if it takes a while.**_

_**There will be more Itachi-chan in the next chapter so don't start flaming me for writing about Gaara for a few paragraphs. I can't say the wait for an update will be shorter this time because I start school again in two weeks time. Oh the fucking joy! ._. Chance are I'll be dead by the end of this year from exams. Wish me luck guys! Love you all! xxx**_


End file.
